All That Was Me
by MackenzieW
Summary: AU! On a much needed vacation to England, Regina Mills-Ahern goes into Sherwood Forest during the Midsummer, when legend says travel between worlds is possible. She exits into a different forest, one populated with characters she only knew from fairy tales. Trying to return home, she encounters intrigue, friendship and love. Stable Queen, Outlaw Queen and other pairings.
1. Edwinstowe, 1982

All That Was Me

MackenzieW

**Author's Notes**: This story is an AU Outlaw Queen story inspired by Diana Gabaldon's "Outlander." It does start out Stable Queen, where both Regina and Daniel were born in our world, the "Land Without Magic." I have adjusted plots accordingly to fit this change. I hope my changes make sense.

This does have a mature rating for cursing, violence and sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Once Upon a Time or the characters from the show. Once again, the premise is based on "Outlander" by Diana Gabaldon and some elements from the novel have been incorporated into this story.

* * *

><p><em>Sing me a song of a lass that is gone<em>

_Say, could that lass be I?_

_Merry of soul she sailed on a day  
>Over the sea to Skye.<em>

(Outlander opening titles, "The Skye Boat Song")

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Edwinstowe, 1982<p>

I had always found comfort in science. Science always had the answers. Why was the sky blue? Because molecules in the air scattered blue light more than red. Why did pennies turn green? It was oxidation, the copper reacting to oxygen molecules. Basic questions, but all answered by science. Sitting in my first grade classroom, I was fascinated. When we created a volcano using baking powder and vinegar in third grade, I knew I wanted to be a scientist.

But it was 1963, the last year of Camelot. The women's liberation movement was just starting to catch fire but not in my elementary school. My teachers told my parents to dissuade me from science, believing it impossible for a woman to break into the field. They told them to encourage me to switch my love of combining chemicals into combining ingredients and to focus on baking. It was a more ladylike pursuit, after all.

My mother, Caroline, took their advice to heart. For Christmas, she bought me one of the new Easy-Bake Ovens in an attempt to courage me toward baking. I liked it well enough—it was very similar to chemistry—but I still loved science more. Mother also signed me up for etiquette classes, hoping to make me more ladylike. She had plans and my happiness was never part of them.

In those days, my father Henry was my lifesaver. He bought me my first chemistry set and snuck science books in for me to read. And he hid them for me so Mother wouldn't find them. When she was trying to get me to go to dance recitals, Dad and I drove to different science museums. I would have gone insane if not for him.

Pain gripped my heart as tears pricked my eyes. Dad's death hurt still. Which was understandable as it had only been a month earlier. It had been cancer. Dad and his doctors had fought it with everything available in medicine. I used my connections and was able to research a new experimental drug. Long days and late nights followed but I was relentless. If I wasn't experimenting, I was reading everything I could. Dad and I weren't going to go down without a fight.

In the end, the disease won. It was the first time science let me down. That hurt almost as much as the fact that my father wasn't there anymore.

A tissue was pressed into my hand. I glanced up, looking at my husband Daniel through tear-filled eyes. He smiled at me though his eyes were filled with concern. Wrapping an arm around me, he pulled me in close. Daniel kissed the top of my head before whispering, "It'll be all right. It's okay to cry. It's okay."

I rested my head on his shoulder and let the tears fall. My sobs shook my body as he held me close, muttering nonsense in my ear. It was soothing nonetheless.

Our taxi hit a bump, sending us into my window. "God fucking damn it! Did you have to hit the one bump in the road?"

"Sorry about that," the driver said, sounding contrite. "I didn't mean to but it was unavoidable."

"It's okay. We're fine," Daniel assured him. He turned to me with a pointed look. "Right, Regina?"

"Yes, of course. No worries." I was working on my temper, one more unwanted gift from Mother. Daniel was a saint in my opinion for putting up with it. When he didn't run after the first time I exploded at him, I knew he was "The One." But he was also right when he sat me down and said I had to learn how to control my anger. It hasn't been easy, but I was making progress. Only a year ago, that man would've had his head chewed out.

But he seemed to have brushed off my hotheaded response. He glanced at us in his rearview mirror. "So, what brings you two to Edwinstowe? On your honeymoon?"

"Oh, we're not on our honeymoon. Did that already to someplace a bit more romantic than here. Right, Regina?" He nudged me.

I smiled, remembering our honeymoon in the south of France. It had been a wedding present from Dad, who said we deserved to go someplace filled with sun, sand and history. He gave Daniel strict orders to make sure I didn't get absorbed in my work and I was to make sure he didn't drag his typewriter along for the trip. "This time is for you two to get to know each other as husband and wife. Use it wisely. Your experiments and your writing will be here when you get back," he told us. We took his advice to heart and I believed we were stronger as a couple for it.

"Yes, dear. It was amazing." I threaded my hand through his, squeezing. His silver wedding band caught the sunlight and shone. I smiled at the sight.

Daniel leaned forward to talk to our driver better. His blue eyes shone in excitement and he grew animated as he spoke. "We're here on vacation, and to conduct some research into Robin Hood."

The driver chuckled. "Robin Hood, eh? Any particular reason why?"

"My husband is a writer." I couldn't keep the pride from my voice and I didn't want to. "And he's working on book featuring Robin Hood."

"Is he now? Well, that should be a good read." The driver chuckled as he turned off the highway. "You can tell me if I'm being nosy but you aren't staying in a hotel or even a bed and breakfast."

I fixed him with a hard look using the rearview mirror. "Yes, you are being nosy."

"Regina," Daniel said in a warning tone. He turned back to the driver. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. She isn't the first jetlagged traveler to snap at me. Probably won't be the last either." He chuckled. "So, care to tell me more about the book? Or is it a secret?"

"It is a secret." Daniel laughed. "All I can say is something drew me to him. Told me I had to write about him, had to come to England to learn about him. I'm not sure why. But thankfully, a friend of mine put me in touch with a professor here—that's where my wife and I are staying, with him and his wife—and things have been rolling along since."

Their voices faded away as I turned my attention to the scenery passing by outside my window. We had crossed into Edwinstowne and it looked like everything I had ever imagined an English village to look like. Cottages and other quaint houses lined the quiet streets. It was a sweet mixture of different architectures representing various eras in English history. I wouldn't have been surprised to find some structures dated back to when Robin Hood was supposed to have lived.

* * *

><p>James and Cassandra Sampson lived on a tiny street not far from the main part of town. Their white little cottage was set back a bit from the road, stones forming a path to the wooden front door. It reminded me of a painting from the book of fairy tales my father used to read to me before bedtime, when Mother wasn't around to protest him putting such "nonsense" into my head. The illustration was part of Snow White, showing the cottage of the seven dwarves. Edwinstowne may have not been the most romantic place I would've thought of, but it appeared Daniel and I were staying in a place from a fairy tale. Maybe we could get our happily ever after this trip.<p>

The door opened and older woman stepped out of the cottage. Her graying dark hair was pulled into a bun. She wore a dark red sweater paired with dark black slacks. I knew this had to be our hostess, Cassandra.

She watched as the driver came to a stop and as I opened the door, anxious to stretch my legs out. The drive from the airport seemed longer than it had been according to my watch. Behind me, Daniel and the driver pulled our luggage from the trunk as they discussed the fare. Cassandra hurried down the walk. "Don't you give him a single pound! Jim and I are taking care of this," she declared, clutching money in her hand.

"No, I can pay! See?" Daniel showed her his wallet.

Cassandra chuckled. "I know. But as long as you are with me or Jim, consider your money no good. Now go on and take your lovely wife inside. You two must be starving!"

I didn't feel hungry, though my eyelids were growing heavy. Bed sounded more appealing than food. Yet I knew it was still a long way off. We had to stay awake in order to get over the jetlag and adjust our internal clocks to Greenwich Mean Time. So food was going to have to be a good distraction. I held out my hand to Daniel. "Come on. Let's get the luggage inside."

"Listen to your wife. Your bedroom is up the stairs. Can't miss it," Cassandra said. She then turned her attention back to the driver.

Daniel and I carried our luggage into the cottage, entering the foyer. Straight ahead was the kitchen, leading into a spacious and bright living room. A wooden staircase was next to us, leading up to what I suspected was an attic converted into a second floor. We had our own bathroom, with a toilet and a porcelain tub, which was separated from our bedroom by a simple wooden door. A queen-sized bed sat under a small window with a nightstand next to it. A dresser lined one wall while a vanity sat opposite of it. There was no closet, but it appeared James Sampson had set up a rod for us to hang up the clothes we didn't want to fold.

"Much better than a hotel, Regina?" Daniel put down my luggage, which he had just finished dragging up the stairs. He encircled his arms around me.

I leaned against his chest. "I guess so. That bed looks very appealing."

"But…"

"What?"

"I heard the 'but' in your voice, Regina. You can tell me."

Sighing I turned around to wrap my arms around his neck. "I was hoping to we could try again for a baby on this vacation. And it seems awkward to have sex in someone else's house."

"It does, I'll admit." He kissed my forehead. "But we'll see what happens. And if you really want, we can check into a bed and breakfast for a few days and really give it the old college try."

I rose on my toes to kiss him. His embraced tightened, pressing me against him. We fell back on the bed, never breaking contact. The mattress bounced but at least the frame didn't make any noises. Perhaps it wouldn't be as awkward as I feared…

"Daniel? Regina? Do you need any help?" Cassandra's voice wafted up the stairs.

We broke apart and I sighed as he sat up. "We better go downstairs and be polite to our hostess. Besides," he said, glancing down at the bed, "we don't want to fall asleep and screw up our internal clocks, right?"

I nodded. "Right, right. Jetlag sucks."

"Truer words have never been spoken."

Pushing myself off the bed, I walked over to the vanity to look in the mirror. My dark hair, while short, was still a mess. Strands stuck up in odd directions. I crinkled my nose and went to search my luggage for my brush.

Daniel waited by the staircase. "You look fine, Regina. Come on."

"You always think I look fine. But I do look like a mess and I will not meet our hostess looking like this." I pointed to my hair. "You go down. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Famous last words," he muttered. I resisted the urge to throw my newly retrieved brush at him. Instead, I turned back to the mirror and pointedly ignored him. His footfalls grew softer as he descended the stairs.

* * *

><p>Once my hair was tamed, I joined Daniel and Cassandra in the kitchen. She had put the kettle on the stove and was preparing to make tea. But she still turned from the stove to hold out her hand to me. "Cassandra Sampson, nice to meet you."<p>

"Regina Mills-Ahern." I shook her hand. "Thank you for inviting us into your home."

"It's a pleasure, I assure you. Jim and Daniel have been writing back and forth for so long, I couldn't pass up the chance to meet you two. I feel like I've known you forever." Her smile drooped. "And we were very sorry to hear about your father. He sounded like a wonderful man."

I swallowed past the lump forming in my throat. "Thank you. He was."

Silence descended upon the kitchen, broken only by the whistle of the kettle. As Cassandra poured the hot water, I took a seat next to Daniel. He rubbed my back, knowing how painful thoughts of my father were. I closed my eyes and willed the tears away. Not here, not now.

Cassandra placed the tea tray down on the table, a plate of vanilla wafers sitting next to the cups. "I hope you like this type. If not, let me know what you prefer and I'll have it ready."

"Thank you, though I think Regina and I are more coffee drinkers than tea drinkers. Right, dear?" Daniel handed me a cup.

I nodded. "But don't worry about getting a specific brand. We'll drink anything as long as it's coffee."

"No, no. You're our guests. We're going to make sure you are comfortable so don't think you're being a nuisance." Cassandra sat down with her own cup. She held out the plate of wafers. "Biscuit?"

Biscuits. Of course. I took one with a smile. "Thank you."

"When is your husband expected home?" Daniel asked.

Cassandra shrugged. "Soon, I imagine. He can get lost amongst the stacks when he's in research mode. And I can assure you, Mr. Aherns, he's been researching for you the past few days."

"Please, call me Daniel. And I'm sorry if I've inconvenienced you by preoccupying your husband."

"It's one of Jim's quirks. I knew it when I married him and I think I love him more for it. Most days." She glanced at the clock. "I just hope he remembers you two were arriving today and doesn't come home too late."

* * *

><p>James Sampson came home at half past six, to his wife's surprise. She almost dropped the roast she was taking out of the oven when he strolled in. I managed to grab the pan, a towel providing protection from the heat. As I put the roast atop the oven, Cassandra hurried over to him. "Jim! You're home!"<p>

"Of course, my dear." He kissed her cheek. "How could I forget our guests?"

"You've done it before. Can you blame me for thinking you would do it again?" Cassandra took his jacket and went to hang it up.

James hummed in response before noticing me. "You must be Mrs. Mills-Ahern! A pleasure, my dear."

He kissed the back of my hand. I usually didn't like such faux chivalrous gestures but his seemed genuine. I studied him as he did so. His hair was gray but still thick. Wrinkles lined his face, giving him a wise visage. His blue eyes shone with a humor that made him seem younger, though. I could tell we were going to get along well with this couple.

I smiled as I said: "The pleasure is mine. And you can call me Regina. Please."

"Of course. And where is your husband?"

I pointed toward the stairs. "He's washing up before dinner."

"Which is something I think you should do, Jim. Regina and I have things covered down here." Cassandra kissed his cheek before giving her husband a push toward their bedroom, which was down the hall from the kitchen.

She exchanged a look with me. "Men. Can't live with them, can't live without them. Am I right?"

"Absolutely." We laughed and continued setting up for dinner.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Jim and Daniel retreated to the small room designated as Jim's study to start going over research about Robin Hood. Cassandra and I remained in the kitchen, sipping wine after cleaning the table. She studied me over the rim of her glass. "So, Regina, I know you work. What do you do?"<p>

"I'm a chemist for a pharmaceutical company. I help create new drugs that hopefully will help people." _Not always, not when it matters. _I took a sip of my wine. "How about you?"

"I'm the local librarian. It's not a very demanding job but I love it."

"That's all that matters, right?" I shifted in my seat. "So, what do you like to do in this town?"

"There are things to do. We have a cinema and the park. Shops as well. We have enough to pass the time. If not, we can find it in the next town over." Cassandra set down her wine, running a finger along the rim.

After a short pause, she asked: "Regina, do you believe in magic?"

"Pardon?" Her question struck me as odd. Why had she asked it?

"I'm sorry, I didn't set that up right," Cassandra said. "I'm sure you're aware it's almost the midsummer. We're preparing for the festivities. Legend says that the fairies can come through on that day and magic is possible."

I scoffed. "Just fairy tales, Cassandra. I believe in science, not magic."

"I understand. But you have to admit there are things science can't explain."

"Of course. But I can say with certainty that fairies don't exist."

"They don't. I know that, most people around here know that. But still, on the Midsummer, people look for fairies all the same. And I know you and Daniel will be here. Would you like to go on a fairy hunt with me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You're inviting me to go looking for something we both know doesn't exist?"

Cassandra laughed. "It does sound crazy when you put it that way. But it's just a fun night out in the woods. And I always feel like a young woman again when I go. Jim usually went with me, but he hurt his knee earlier this year and it hasn't healed as it should've. We're getting old, apparently."

"So you're asking me to be your partner in fun?"

"Partner in fun? I like that! You're wittier than I expected, Regina," Cassandra said. "So, what do you say? Or do I need to get down on one knee and ask you properly?"

I shook my head. "It's not that serious. And yes, I'll go with you. I'll admit, I loved fairy tales when I was a girl. Maybe I do need a little magic in my life. And besides, it'll be a nice night out, right?"

"Absolutely. And who knows? Maybe you'll find yourself a fairy." Cassandra waggled her eyebrows.

I laughed. "Maybe I will."


	2. Regina and Daniel

_Love doesn't come in a minute  
>Sometimes it doesn't come at all<br>I only know that when I'm in it  
>It isn't silly, no, it isn't silly, love isn't silly at all<em>

("Silly Love Songs," Wings)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Regina and Daniel<p>

Daniel and I slept like babies that night thanks to jetlag. When I awoke the next morning, I felt more rested than I had since Dad's diagnosis. Daniel continued to snore beside me, his arms wrapped around my waist and chest pressed to my back. I turned as carefully as I could in his arms so I could look at him without waking him.

Thick dark lashes fluttered as his eyes moved in REM sleep. I knew every inch of him by heart now after five years of marriage. Not that it felt that long. Most days, it still felt like our wedding was only the day before. We were blessed.

When I moved to Boston for school, I never imagined I'd also meet my soul mate within months of doing so. I was focused on earning my chemistry degree and proving everyone who said women didn't belong in science wrong. It was my own feminist battle. But even crusaders need a night off. My roommate, Lucy, convinced me to join her at a poetry slam in a small café. She promised I didn't have to rhyme, that I could just listen. And that's when I first saw him.

He sat on the same stool everyone else did, but he treated it like a throne. Brownish blond hair flopped into his eyes and he pushed it back. His bright blue eyes swept the room the room before settling on me, drawing me in. As he delivered his poem, his focus never left me. It was if he was reading the poem to me and only me. I don't think I breathed at all during it.

Afterwards, Lucy and I sought him out. His smile as we approached sent butterflies fluttering through my stomach. I have forgotten what we talked about, though I'm sure I complimented his poem. Because two days later, he left one taped to my dorm room door. Lucy gave it to him after seeing how much we clicked.

Daniel was my first and only serious boyfriend. My mother had a set plan for my love life. She wanted me to marry a politician or a business man, to be the socialite she never was. Mother married my dad because of his family, a business dynasty. But Dad was the youngest of the brothers and my uncles filled most of the leadership roles. Dad was happy in middle management, doing what he loved. Mother thought he needed to be more ambitious, to earn more money. We weren't poor by any means but she acted like we were because she wasn't rubbing elbows with the elite or having tea with the Queen of England.

So she wanted to live her life through me. Chemistry didn't feature into that plan. Nor did any of the boys I was interested in in high school. I tried to date, but my mother always scared the boys away. My prom date had been selected by her. He was nice kid from a good family and destined for great things, but we had nothing in common. Mother tried to ground me when I refused to go on a second date with him—ignoring the fact that he didn't want a second date either—but it didn't work as I was an adult. I packed up and moved in with Dad.

I hadn't talked to her since.

Daniel swept me off my feet, making me believe in fairy tale love again. I never thought I'd fall in love so fast but I knew within a few months that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Daniel. He supported my pursuit of a career in chemistry, he never told me that a woman should focus on being a housewife. When I got too lost in my studies, Daniel would make sure I remembered to eat and, if necessary, take me out for some fun.

And I supported him in his writing as well. I loved to listen to him talk about his latest project just because of the way his eyes lit up. His passion rolled off him in waves and made her excited as well. She celebrated with him when the writing was going well and she comforted him when it wasn't. When it got too much, she would make sure he took a break and had some fun.

We were partners as well as lovers, supporting each other as best we could. It didn't mean things were always perfect between us. Especially with my temper. We fought and said hurtful things at times. But we managed to makeup as soon as possible. After all, it was said to never go to bed angry. We never did.

"You're staring." His voice was rough from sleep and his eyes remained closed.

I snuggled closer into his embrace. "It's your fault."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hmm. You're too attractive for your own good. I can't help but stare."

He chuckled. "You're right. It is my fault."

"Good. You admit it."

"Is there anything I can do to help ease your suffering?"

I sighed overdramatically. "No, I'm afraid not. I am just going to have to suffer."

"Well, maybe I can help ease that suffering for a little while."

His lips found mine as he pulled me even closer. I weaved my finger through his thick hair, glad he had decided against cutting it before the trip. It was last cohesive thought I had as his lips moved down to the sensitive point where my neck met my head. I groaned at the sensation.

Daniel's hands hitched up my thin nightgown, fingers grazing my thigh. Heat pooled lowed in my stomach, heading lower with each stroke. "No underwear? Anticipating this, my dear?"

His breath tickled my neck as he nuzzled against it. I struggled to keep my composure to remain coy. "Maybe I did. Or maybe I just didn't feel like wearing underwear last night."

"Tease." Daniel nipped my ear.

My breath hitched. His hand trailed further, teasing my most sensitive spots. As he continued to rub, I shimmied out of my nightshirt. I grabbed his hair, silky strands sliding through my fingers. Making sure not to hurt him, I guided his head further down until he realized what I wanted.

I gasped as his tongue replaced his fingers. My left hand grabbed at the sheets. The right bobbed in time with his head. I kept my eyes trained on it. Up. Down. Breathe in. Breathe out. Up. Down. In. Out. Up. Down. In. In. In…

With one last gasp, I cried out. He let up, resting his cheek against my abdomen. He trailed kisses along my stomach. "Still squeamish about having sex in a stranger's house now?"

"Yes. But I may be coming round." I stretched out, giving him more access to my body. He nipped every inch of me. I squirmed under his ministrations. I groaned. "Definitely coming round."

Daniel had worked his way up and was now flush against me. I arched up to kiss him. He massaged one of my breasts, a thumb toying with my nipple. Every inch of me was sensitive to his touch. Fire burned through me, ready to consume every fiber of my being. Nearly five years of marriage later, he still had that effect on me. I hoped it never stopped.

I broke the kiss, trailing a hand down his chest. I traced his muscles, toying with the hair there. Going further down, I grabbed his penis as he sucked the spot where my neck met my shoulder. Pumping along his shaft, I felt him shudder. I turned my head to whisper in his ear: "You know, turnabout is fair play."

I tried to flip our positions but he kept me down. He rose up over me. "It is, but not today. Next time, I promise."

"Impatient today?"

He groaned before kissing me again. He lifted up my leg, positioning himself right. As he entered me, I locked my legs around him. I drew him closer, deeper and met his every thrust. It was a dance we had perfected over the years. He knew all the ways to unravel me. We went over the edge together.

Daniel rolled to lie next me. I rolled over to rest my head against his chest. We lay there, trying to get our breathing and heartbeats under control. My eyelids began to droop.

He pressed a kiss into my sweat-drenched hair. "Can't fall asleep now, Regina."

"Why not?" I moaned.

"Jim and I have a meeting this morning."

"So why do I have to get up?"

"I think Cassandra wants to show you around town."

I groaned, burrowing my face into his neck. He chuckled, the sound vibrating against my body. "We need to get up and shower."

"Together?"

His chest shook against my cheek as he chuckled again. "Yes."

"Okay. Give me a few seconds to gather the energy."

"Don't worry. I need a few seconds as well."

I nuzzled his chest, closing my eyes. Sleep pulled at me and I tried to fight it, like Daniel had asked. It was just so tempting…

"Regina? Regina, we need to get up now." Daniel jostled me gently. "Wakey, wakey."

"Did you really just say that?" I opened my eyes as I lifted my head from his chest.

His blue eyes met mine, twinkling with mirth. "Got you up, right?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed the covers off. "Fine. You can shower alone."

"Oh, come on!" He slid out of bed as well. "Don't be like that, Regina."

I ignored him, searching through the drawer I had emptied my luggage into last night. It grew difficult to keep up the charade when he came to stand behind me. Heat radiated off his body, making my bare skin tingle. An arm wrapped around my midsection and he pressed his mouth against my ear. "Do you really want to take a shower all by yourself?"

My resolve melted away as he nipped my neck again. "No," I moaned.

I felt his smile against my shoulder. "I thought so. Come on."

He took my hand, leading me to the bathroom. Dark wood paneling lined the entire room and a white porcelain tub sat against the far wall. I vowed to take a nice bubble bath in it before we left the Sampson house for London.

I leaned against the matching porcelain sink as Daniel bent over to turn on the shower. It gave me an unobstructed view of his ass and I enjoyed every minute of it. He glanced over his shoulder, as if he knew I was ogling him. I smirked in response, crossing my arms.

The shower burst on, the water pounding against the shower curtain wrapped around it. Daniel stood and faced me. "Enjoying the view?"

"You know it." I reached out, wrapping my arms around his neck. Pressing myself against him, I kissed him again. When I broke the kiss, I smiled. "Shall we?"

We stepped into the steam enveloping the tub, letting the water cascade down over us. Though the tub was big enough, we stayed as close together as possible. It had been too long since we last showered together. The last few months had been filled with stolen moments when I wasn't sitting by my father's bedside or working to find anything to make him feel better. Superfast showers after quickies with Daniel followed by meals lacking nutritional value but were easy to make became our marital life. It wasn't fair to him.

But he had been patient and understanding through the whole thing. He had even kept his own vigils at Dad's bedside for me when work wouldn't let me go. I was lucky the two most important people in my life liked each other. Yet Daniel still gave up his time for my father. We both needed this vacation.

* * *

><p>When we entered the kitchen, Jim and Cassandra were already seated at the table in the middle of breakfast. She stood, ready to serve us. I held up my hands. "We can get our own food. You sit and eat."<p>

"Absolutely not! You are our guests and I will not have you serving yourselves. Go, sit. I have a feeling you need a little rest, right?" She winked and I realized they guessed if they didn't know for certain what had kept us upstairs for so long.

My cheeks burned as Daniel led me to the table. Jim glanced over at us and focused on me with concerned eyes. "Are you hot, my dear? Cassandra, I think you need to open a window."

"Oh no, I'm fine. Don't trouble yourself."

But Cassandra ignored me, opening the window over the sink before handing us our plates. "Don't worry. It is hot in here and the breeze will feel nice. Right, dear?"

"Yes, dear," Jim replied, turning the page of his morning paper.

Cassandra tried to snatch the paper away from her husband. "We have guests! And you're ignoring them for whatever drivel that old rag is printing today."

"I like the drivel this old rag prints. And I am certain our guests aren't going to mind if I finish my morning paper, do you?" He looked over the top of the paper at us, raising an eyebrow in askance.

Daniel shook his head. "I'm not much of a conversationalist in the morning. Right, Regina?"

"It's true. I give him coffee, something to eat and then leave him alone. He usually comes around after the first cup. I read the paper while I wait." I turned to Jim. "May I read that after you're done?"

"Of course, my dear. I'm glad someone else appreciates the morning paper." He shot a look at his wife.

Cassandra ignored him, talking to me. "Well, when we're done here, I was hoping to steal you away for the morning. Show you around and perhaps do a little shopping."

I looked at Daniel, raising an eyebrow at him. He held my gaze, his expression unchanging. "I'd love to spend the day with you, Cassandra."

"Good, everything's settled. Can I read my morning paper in peace now?" Jim pulled the paper up further, creating a wall between himself and us. Daniel winked, knowing full well I sometimes did that as well. I bit back a chuckle.

We ate in silence as Daniel rubbed my leg under the table. He traced little circles and it tingled even through my jeans. It took all my willpower not to make excuses and drag him back upstairs. That and the leftover embarrassment I felt from Cassandra's look earlier.

Jim finished his newspaper and passed it to me. He turned to Daniel. "I don't want to rush you, but I would like to get over to the university as soon as possible."

"Of course, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back. I'd like to have dinner out tonight, if that's okay?" He looked between the Sampsons.

Cassandra nodded. "Of course that's okay. In fact, Regina and I can look at a few places while we're out."

"Thank you. You are being so kind, I don't know how we'll ever repay you." I wanted something to thank these wonderful people. It seemed only right.

Cassandra glanced at her husband, who nodded slightly. "Well, we do have an idea. Jim and I have been talking for quite some time about visiting Boston…"

"You are absolutely allowed to stay with us. We wouldn't have it any other way, would we, Daniel?" I elbowed him for a response.

He jumped. "Yes, of course. Just let us know and we'll make the arrangements. Promise."

"Well, now that's all agreed, we need to get going, Daniel. It's about an hour's drive to the university." Jim stood, wiping some crumbs off his shirt.

Daniel stood as well, munching on one last piece of bacon. He leaned down, giving me a quick kiss before following Jim. Before stepping out, he turned back to me. "Pick some place good. Love you."

"Love you too," I called back.

Cassandra chuckled after our husbands left. "I'm surprised you two are honeymooning here in Edwinstowe."

"We aren't. This is just a vacation." I fiddled with my tea cup. "You are the second person to assume we're on honeymoon."

"Well, you two can't hide the fact you're newlyweds."

"We're not," I replied.

Cassandra's surprise was genuine. "The way you act…I had just assumed. How long, then? If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course not. We just celebrated five years last month." Not that we really celebrated. My father's funeral had been a week before our anniversary and neither of us felt merry. We still had a candlelight dinner at home and exchanged presents but I felt our fifth anniversary deserved so much more. I hoped to achieve that here in England.

"Good for you two. It can be hard to keep the romance alive." Cassandra stood. "Why don't you grab a sweater and meet me in the car?"

* * *

><p>Cassandra was a great tour guide. She wasn't a native of Edwinstowe but she had lived there with Jim for nearly two decades. As such, she knew every brick and stone in the village. Everyone also knew her. It was a different feeling than living in Boston. Cassandra knew people who lived across town; I wasn't able to name the people who lived down the block from us.<p>

With her help, I found a restaurant for dinner and started to plan a makeup anniversary dinner. I had showered again and changed into a nice black cocktail dress when he returned from his studies at the university. He stood at the top of the staircase with an awestruck expression. I smiled, looking at him in the mirror. "You like?"

"You look absolutely stunning. I didn't know the place was that fancy. Do I need to wear a suit and a tie?"

"I've already laid it out." I pointed to the bed.

"Thanks." But instead, he turned toward the stairs. "I'm going to let Jim know."

"What?" I turned around. "Why?"

"Because they're coming with us. You knew that, right?"

"No. I thought this was going to be just us. So we can celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"Our anniversary."

He tilted his head. "Uh, Regina, that was last month."

"I know." I stood and approached him, taking his hands in mine. "But we didn't really celebrate properly."

"I thought our dinner was nice."

"Nice, yes," I said. "But we deserve wonderful. Don't you agree?"

Daniel kissed me. "Of course. But not tonight. It would be rude toward James and Cassandra."

I fiddled with the gold band on his left ring finger. "I still want to celebrate our anniversary while we're here in England."

He leaned forward, kissing my forehead. "We will. I'll plan us a great five year anniversary when we're in London. Promise."

My shoulders sagged. "Fine. But you better make good on your promise."

"Come on. I would think you would have more faith in me than that." He pulled me closer for a kiss.

When we broke apart, he smiled. "Let me go get changed. Be only a few minutes."

I watched as he slipped into the bathroom before returning to my vanity to clean up my makeup. Since I had the time, I checked my hair. I still wore it in a feathered style, which my friends teased me about. "It's time to let the Seventies go, Regina. Everyone else has—disco's dead, polyester suits are finally out of style and the economy is on a rebound. Join us in the eighties," one of my neighbors had said once. But I kept my hair short out of necessity in the lab and the feathered look complemented me the best. I wasn't going to give it up and Daniel kept insisting I would look beautiful bald, so he didn't care what I did.

He appeared in the mirror, standing behind me to fix his own hair. "You look lovely, Regina. You're going to be the envy of everyone here."

"Flatterer." I shot him a look but it only made him smile more. I sighed. "You're lucky you're so cute. Come on."

* * *

><p>We piled into Jim's 1977 Buick LeSabre, which I only knew because Daniel told me. My husband loved cars and tried to stay up to date on all the cars on the road. He rattled off facts about the car as we sat next to each other in the backseat, pressed together despite the fact that there was plenty of room there. He slung his arm around me and, though the car talk was boring, I enjoyed just being near him. Even though my night wasn't going as I planned, we were together. That was all that mattered.<p>

Cassandra turned around to face us. "I see someone is a car enthusiast."

I shrugged before looking at Daniel with a smile. "Boys and their toys, right?"

"She's put up with a lot of car talk since meeting me." He glanced down at me, kissing the tip of my nose. "Regina's practically a saint."

I tried not to snort as Cassandra changed the topic. "You chose a great place, Regina. Jim and I have eaten there before but we've never found time to go back. Thanks for giving us an excuse."

I shrugged. "Glad to be of service."

"Here we are. Why don't you get out and I'll go park the car?" Jim suggested. We nodded and got out of the car.

The restaurant was nice, just as Cassandra said. It was the fanciest place in Edwinstowe, I could tell, but couldn't compete with the more upscale restaurants in Boston. Still, it was perfect for us. The lights were dimmed to allow the candles on the tables to create a more intimate and romantic atmosphere. We were sat at a round table set for four. Water glasses sat before us, as did clean wine glasses. Daniel ordered us a bottle, ignoring Jim's protests.

The waiter arrived with wine and poured out four glasses. Daniel raised his glass. "I'd like to make a toast. To five years of marital bliss with my wonderful wife. Here's to ten times as many more."

I smiled and clinked my glass with his. After taking a drink, Cassandra turned to Daniel. "So, do tell us about what you and my husband were researching this afternoon. Are you an expert on Robin Hood now?"

Daniel shrugged. "I wouldn't say that…but I did learn a lot."

"Oh?" She leaned closer. "Like?"

"There's a lot about Robin Hood, both as a legend and theories about him as a historical figure."

"Historical figure?" I leaned closer to him. "You mean Robin Hood was real?"

"Possibly. There are a few nominees for the historical Robin Hood but most scholars agree he is a legend."

Cassandra rested her chin on her hand. "Okay, so which angle are you taking?"

He hesitated while I tensed up. Daniel was secretive when working on a new project, as if talking about it would be bad luck. Even to me. There were many people who assumed I knew everything about his books and would ask me. But I didn't know anything until the advance reader's copies came out. Daniel always gave me one.

Daniel glanced down and gave a vague, nonanswer in line to the ones I used to receive before I learned to stop questioning him. Cassandra, though, pressed on. "Robin Hood is such a fascinating character. And I'm sure you've decided on an interesting take for him."

"I have." Daniel's tone, to my surprise, was excited and open. "What do you want to know?"

"Let's go back to the historical Robin Hood discussion. You never really finished it."

Daniel nodded, leaning closer to her. "Good place to start. Well, there are a few nominees for the real Robin Hood, going back to the twelfth century…"

As he and Cassandra chatted, I watched them as I drank my wine. Daniel was enlivened as he spoke, gesturing and almost bouncing in his seat at one point. His eyes shone in a way I loved, but not tonight. Not when they were shining at Cassandra, a woman who had done something I never could. Jealousy left a bitter aftertaste in my mouth and no amount of wine could wash it away.

Jim leaned closer to me. "What about you? Did you learn anything new today?"

"Just that Cassandra knows everybody in this town. Everybody," I stressed.

He laughed. "I know, right? I married a social butterfly, but it's good for me. I tend to retreat to my books too much and need her to pull me out every now and then."

"Balance," I said. "Everyone needs it."

"Of course. I'm sure you and Daniel balance each other."

I nodded. "He's a lot calmer than me but I'm more adventurous them him."

"See? Balance." Jim winked and I chuckled.

But it was drowned out by Cassandra's laugh. She had moved closer to Daniel and they had shared some joke. I knew it was nothing—Cassandra loved Jim and Daniel loved me—but my irrational side was starting to overpower my rational one. Jealousy flared up again and I had to look away.

Jim noticed and leaned closer. "Regina, would you like to know a secret?"

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged. "What is it?"

"Well, I know a place Daniel would love to go to. If you want, I can show it to the two of you tomorrow. Then I can get lost for, oh, say an hour and give you two some alone time. If you want?"

"Yes!" I resisted the urge to hug him. "I think we'd both like that."

"Good. Then we have plans for tomorrow." He smiled as our meals arrived.

Excited, I turned to my dinner and ignored how Daniel and Cassandra had their heads together, talking low about Robin Hood and his book. Tomorrow, he was all mine.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I felt like a child on Christmas morning. It took all my willpower not to bounce in my seat as we ate breakfast at the table. Beside me, Daniel seemed oblivious. Or still tired. We had turned in early the night before but hadn't fallen asleep until the wee hours of the morning.<p>

Jim brought up his idea after his first cup of coffee. "Daniel, there's a place I'd love to show you. I think it'll help your research."

"Oh?" Daniel's interest was piqued. Everything was going according to plan. Good. "What is it?"

"It's a place here in Edwinstowe associated with Robin Hood. Probably the most associated with him, outside Sherwood Forest. You'll love it." Jim turned to me. "Regina, would you like to come?"

"I would love to. Sounds interesting. Right, dear?" I nudged Daniel.

He smiled and nudged me back. "If you say so, sweetheart."

Everything was going the way I had hoped. Until Daniel turned to Cassandra. "Do you want to join us as well? Make a day of it?"

I lowered my head, using my hair to hide my frown. This was a wrinkle neither Jim nor I had thought about. I told myself Daniel was just being polite and that I shouldn't read anything more into it.

"Thanks but no thanks. I have a meeting with the ladies about the Midsummer festivities," I heard her say. "Besides, I think I know where Jim is taking you. And I've seen many, many times before. You go and enjoy it with Regina."

"Well, now that that's settled, why don't we get ready to go?" Jim suggested.

I lifted my head, smiling. "Sounds great. I'll just go get my sweater. Meet you in the car?"

* * *

><p>We pulled up to a church, a large gray stone structure. I had seen its spire as I had walked around town but never thought to ask about it. What did it have to do with Robin Hood?<p>

"This is St. Mary's Church. Legend says that Robin Hood married Maid Marian in this church," Jim explained.

Daniel's eyes widened and he leaned closer to the window to get a better look at the church. "A place where Robin Hood may have been? Amazing! Can we go in?"

"Yes, you can. I can show you around, if you want." But Jim glanced at me using the rearview mirror and winked. Our plan was still in motion.

"Let's go." Daniel unbuckled his seatbelt as he opened the door. He leaned back in, holding his hand out to me. "Coming, Regina?"

I took his hand and let him help me out. Smoothing out the skirt of my white sundress, I waited for Jim to make his exit.

It was quick as he saw someone he knew the moment we got out of the car. He waved us on. "You two go ahead. I'll meet you in there once I'm done chatting with Bill for a few minutes."

I locked arms with Daniel and we almost ran into the church. The silence enveloped us as we stared at the stone interior. Arches held up the church as wooden pews filled its body. We stood at the end of the aisle, staring down to the nave. "Amazing," he whispered.

"Why don't we get closer?" I whispered back.

He nodded, squeezing my hand as we walked down the aisle in silence. I remembered walking down the aisle five years ago, one arm clutching my bouquet and the other my father's arm. Not out of nerves but from the excitement of becoming his wife. I glanced over at him; his eyes shone with the same joy they had that day but this time it wasn't directed at me. But this time I was able to share it with him.

We passed under the wooden structure set up before the altar. It was like the trellis I had requested set up in the church, just without the ivy climbing up it. Daniel released my hand and looked around. "Imagine a wedding scene. I should take notes to remember how to describe it. How could I forget my camera?"

He was muttering to himself, something he did when in "writing mode." I had learned to ignore it, knowing he wasn't talking to me. But this time, I wanted him to. "So, you're going to write Robin and Marian's wedding?"

"I don't know. Marian's a late addition to his tale in many respects." Daniel faced me, eager to share his newfound knowledge. "In some versions, he romances a woman named Clorinda, queen of the shepherds."

"I didn't know the shepherds had a queen."

"Apparently. And you know what? Her description reminded me of you." He ran a hand through my hair. "Dark hair, dark eyes. Beautiful."

I smiled and lowered my eyes, trying to be modest but I failed. No matter how many years we had been together, his complements still made me feel like a school girl with her first love.

Entwining our fingers, I pulled him closer to me. "So are you really going to use her? It seems wrong to pair him with someone other than Marian."

"I was just flirting with the idea. Mostly because of how much she reminded me of you." He leaned closer. "I don't think Robin Hood could be with anyone else but Marian either. Don't be surprised if Marian is a lot like you."

"Temperamental with a mouth like a sailor?" I raised an eyebrow. "I think she would be a bit more genteel than that."

"I meant the sassy, smart, passionate woman I married and who I love."

Touched, I rose on my tiptoes to kiss him. When we broke, I played with a loose thread on his shirt. "This reminds me of our wedding. You, me, the altar…"

Daniel pulled away a bit and took my left hand in his. He looked me in the eyes. "I, Daniel Aherns, take you, Regina Mills, to be my wife."

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Renewing my commitment to you," he replied. "Now where was I? Oh, right. I promise to be true to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

Warmth spread through me at the sweetness of his gesture. Glad I decided to wear my nice white sundress today, I took a deep breath. "I, Regina Mills, take you, Daniel Aherns, to be my lawful husband. I promise to be true to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

We kissed in front of the altar, sealing our recommitment to each other for the rest of our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and/or reviewed the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one as much as my first. And I hoped you had a great Halloween as well.


	3. The Midsummer

_Then suddenly I'm falling _

_Tumbling through space_

_I feel as if I'm travelling _

_To a very different place_

("Falling," Outlander the Musical)

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Midsummer<p>

After our impromptu recommitment ceremony, I didn't see much of Daniel for the next two days. He and Jim almost moved into the library at the university. So I spent the days reading, finally catching up on the reading I had sworn to do after graduating from college, while I lounged on the Sampsons' couch. Like Carl Sagan's _Cosmos_. I had watched the TV series and the book allowed Sagan to expand further on the topics he discussed on the show. It was my favorite show…aside from _Dynasty_. Daniel couldn't believe I liked something so melodramatic but I was hooked. There was just something about seeing families more dysfunctional than mine—it was even better than Sagan's journey through the universe.

I was entrenched in Sagan's discussion of the universe, life and our future when something heavy landed on my shoulder. Letting out a little yell, I jumped up. My book fell to the floor, forming a little tent, as I tried to fit myself in a tiny corner of the couch, panting.

"Sorry, Regina! I didn't mean to startle you." Cassandra pulled back her hand, which had been the weight on my shoulder. "I just wanted to let you know I was back and making tea. Do you want some?"

"Tea sounds lovely," I replied. She nodded and moved into the kitchen.

After collecting myself and my book, I joined her at the table. "So, are things ready for tomorrow night?"

"Pretty much. We just need the fire department to build a bonfire for us but everything else is good to go." She held up a plate. "Biscuit?"

I took one, nibbling it. "So, a bonfire?"

"Yes, it's a Midsummer tradition. You burn a fire until the dawn."

"Sounds like a long night. I guess there's nothing planned for the next day?"

"Aside from sleeping in? Not really." Cassandra chuckled as she took a sip. "I just hope no one tries to jump the fire this year. Last year someone nearly burned themselves."

"Jump the fire? Dare I ask where that stupidity came from?"

Cassandra chuckled. "It's an old tradition. Men would jump the fire and the highest jump would predict how high the wheat would grow."

"Really?" I shook my head. "It's surprising how superstitious people were."

"Some people still are superstitious."

"The fairy hunt?" I asked.

"Not that, really. That's now more of a fun romp through the woods and an excuse for the younger couples to get romantic in the woods." Cassandra winked.

My face felt flushed. "So no one really expects to see fairies?"

"Maybe one or two people, but not really. It's all just fun."

"Well then," I said, grabbing another biscuit. "I can't wait for the Midsummer."

* * *

><p>"How was your day, Daniel?" I lay my book down as my husband climbed the stairs into our attic room. He crossed the room in three long strides and fell face down onto the bed. I bounced from his impact. "I see."<p>

Daniel groaned, the blankets muffling it. I rubbed his back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I just want to change into my pajamas, crawl under these blankets and fall asleep."

I pushed back the covers and knelt beside him. "Poor baby. Do you want a massage?"

"Oh, that sounds heavenly."

"Okay, you take your shirt off while I go get the massage oils I packed." I hopped off the bed and pulled out my bag. The massage oils were the only things I didn't take out and put in the bathroom. I chose the lavender oil in order to help Daniel sleep.

Rubbing the oil over the palms of my hand, I began to massage my husband's back. To think I once scoffed when Kathryn suggested we learn how to massage properly back in college. Her thought at the time was that we could at least give each other massages to relieve stress from school. When I met Daniel, I realized it was a great way to bond and pamper him. He tried to learn but was never able to get the motion. But he did give great foot massages.

His muscles tensed and relaxed under my ministrations. I felt his breathing even out and I knew he was asleep. Leaning over, I kissed his forehead before going to wash my hands. When I came back, I crawled into bed beside him and waited for sleep to claim me.

It took its sweet time, though. I laid on my back, staring at the wood beams over my head. The house was silent, as was outside. We lived in a quiet section of Boston, a rare thing for anyone who lived in big cities. But it was never as quiet as this. This was the first time I really noticed it, now that my internal clock had straightened out and I wasn't as busy.

Beside me, Daniel slept on. He had rolled onto his side, tucking an arm under his pillow. I rolled on my side to snuggle closer to him. Perhaps it would help me fall asleep. As I moved my head onto his pillow, I pulled his free arm around me. And I resumed my wait.

* * *

><p>I don't know when sleep took me. I blinked and the attic was filled with sunlight as birds chirped outside. Daniel continued to sleep on as I felt anything but rested. I laid still, trying to see if sleep would reclaim me. It didn't. Accepting the inevitable, I wiggled out of my husband's embrace and crawled out of bed. Perhaps a shower would put me in a better mood.<p>

I tried to be as quiet as possible as I gathered my clothes for the day. As I held them close, the window caught my eye. Something drew me toward it, like a magnet. I glanced out of it, but the Sampsons' street was empty. Everyone was probably sleeping late in order to make it through the long night.

But something kept me glued to that spot. There was nothing to see, yet I kept watching the street. What was I waiting for?

A young woman turned the corner, walking down the street. Her clothing was odd. She wore a green short sleeved dress that glittered in the June sun. Blonde hair was pulled up into a bun and she seemed to glow. I recalled watching "Peter Pan" as a child and found myself thinking of Tinkerbell. Perhaps she was part of tonight's festivities?

The young woman stopped in front of the house and looked up, right at me. I froze, wondering what she wanted. She smiled and moved on, out of my line of sight. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, a response to the panic this odd occurrence stirred in me. I stumbled back from the window, eager to escape into the shower and forget the episode.

* * *

><p>I was the first one up and downstairs. So I took it upon myself to make coffee. The shower had done little to chase away my fatigue and I hoped the caffeine would do something.<p>

Cassandra found me at the morning table, nursing my second cup. She wore a fluffy white robe over her nightgown and her hair was still up in curlers. "You're up early," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really," I said. I was too tired for my filter to function properly.

She frowned. "Was something wrong? Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I think it was just me. Everything else is fine." I felt guilty for making her feel bad, like my lack of sleep had been her fault. "Just one of those nights, I guess."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, is there anything I can make you for breakfast?"

"I was wondering you would let me make something?"

Cassandra's brows rose up. "Of course. What do you need?"

I rattled off the ingredients for my famous omelets and was pleased that Cassandra had all of them. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down as I prepared us breakfast. I felt her eyes on me. "Do you like to cook, Regina?"

"I prefer baking, but cooking is fine as well." I moved her omelet to a plate and placed it in front of her. "Why?"

"Nothing had ever hinted that you liked it. It just surprised me."

I smiled. "It surprises a lot of people. I guess I keep it hidden to stick it to my mother. She did everything she could to dissuade me from chemistry. Cooking lessons were part of it and I liked them. But I didn't want her to know."

"Didn't want to give her the satisfaction?"

"I didn't want to give her a way to dissuade me from my dreams."

"Your mother sounds like a piece of work, if you don't mind me saying so."

I shook my head. "No, I agree. She is definitely a piece of work."

"Present tense, I see. So your mother is still alive then?"

"Yes," I said, tersely. "But I haven't spoken with her since I left home for college. She's tried to contact me a few times but I never respond."

"Does she know you're married?"

I put my omelet on a plate and joined her at the table. "She does. Dad got a call from her and she apparently ranted for a half hour about my choice. He doesn't really know what she said as he just put the phone down and let her vent to the coffee table."

Cassandra laughed. "And without ever meeting him? Shame. He's a sweetheart."

"He is. He's just not what my mother wanted for me."

"Oh? And who did she want you to marry?"

"If she had her choice? Prince Charles."

We shared a laugh and Cassandra shook her head. "That would've caused a raucous. Good thing you found Daniel first."

I nodded and grew somber. "Sometimes it seems so unfair. Why is my mother still around but my father gone? And then I think I'm an awful person for wishing she was dead."

"Oh, no." Cassandra took my hand. "It's perfectly human. Don't beat yourself up over it."

I squeezed Cassandra's hand as we sat in silence. She waited as I let peace wash over me, the guilt ebbing away.

Loud footsteps on the stairs disrupted our moment. Daniel was up and had no doubt smelled my omelets. They were his favorite. I stood, walking back over to the stove to start his breakfast. He stumbled into the kitchen, kissing my cheek before acknowledging Cassandra. She stood and offered to pour him coffee. After nearly a week with the Sampsons, she had come to know how both of us liked our coffees. He thanked her before collapsing into a nearby chair.

As Cassandra poured his coffee, Jim walked in. He was no better than my husband. I turned to him. "Would you like an omelet, Jim?"

He grunted and Cassandra leaned over. "That means he would. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It'll be ready in a few minutes." I moved Daniel's over to a plate and handed it to Cassandra to give to him. He dove into it before she had even removed her hand. I rolled my eyes as I began Jim's omelet.

Everything felt normal, like we had done this for several years rather than a few days. I locked eyes with Daniel and he winked. My father was gone and I was never going to speak with my mother again, but I was not without family. I was building my own with Daniel by my side. Nothing could ever change that.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, I rested on the couch with <em>Cosmos<em> again. I was hoping I could find the sleep that eluded me during the night but was unsuccessful. Perhaps the book was too engrossing. Or maybe it was the caffeine. I didn't know what to blame.

The couch dipped by my feet. I peered over the top of my book to find Daniel sitting there. "Yes?" I asked.

"Just wondering what you were doing." He smiled. "I'm glad you finally got around to reading that. I knew you would love it."

"Because I love the show. That gave you a pretty big hint about what to get me." I crinkled my nose, enjoying teasing him.

"Yes, but I still got it for you. That has to count for something."

I smiled, closing the book and lying it aside. Sitting up, I kissed him. "It does count. For a whole lot."

He cupped my cheek, kissing me again. "You're tired. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Not really. I don't know why." I sighed. "Not even the lavender worked."

Daniel frowned. "Poor thing. I feel bad now for sleeping like a baby."

"Don't." I shook my head, keeping his hand on my cheek. "You needed that sleep. You've been busy working. I've been lazing about and listening to music."

"Music? What type of music?"

I laughed. Daniel and I had also bonded at first over our love for music. I had shown him that disco wasn't that bad while he had introduced me to the wonders of jazz. "Different types. I've been listening to Swan Lake the past few days."

"Still listening to classical?" Daniel was concerned, I could tell. Classical music was like comfort food to me. It was the only thing my family could agree on and it brought back good memories whenever I heard it. I usually only listened to it when I was feeling blue. The past month had been no different.

"It takes time, you know that. I'm managing it every day." I stood, walking over to the record player. "But today, I feel like a little jazz. How about you?"

"I can always go for a little jazz."

I pulled out an album. "George Gershwin sounds good. I think I know the perfect song."

"They Can't Take That Away" started playing from out the speaker. I turned back to Daniel to find him standing behind me, smiling.

"It is the perfect song." He swept me in his arms. "Shall we dance?"

"I'd love to dance."

We swayed and twirled around the floor as the singer crooned about how he would always remember the little things about his lover, no matter what happened to them. I had wanted this to be our wedding song but the singer in the band we had hired convinced us to pick another song as he wasn't comfortable singing jazz. We still danced to this song, though, every anniversary.

I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. The fresh scent of his aftershave with a hint of the lavender I rubbed on his back the night before washed over me. His warmth engulfed me. I felt safe in his arms. The rhythmic beating of his heart pulled me down toward what had eluded me for hours: sleep.

He lifted me into a bridal carry and I let out a little squeak. "Shh," he soothed. "I'm just taking you upstairs. You'll be more comfortable on the bed."

I let out a soft "mm-hmm" as I nuzzled his neck. Our bed sounded good and a nap was just what I needed. As he laid me down, I refused to let go. "Stay," I pleaded.

The bed dipped and I felt him lay down next to me. I curled around him and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I stood in a castle straight from one of the fairy tales Dad used to read to me before bed as a child, wearing a ball gown straight from a Disney movie. I was able to view myself as it was like I was hovering over my own body. My dress was a dark purple with a corset-like bodice, its laces crisscrossing my back. A fleur-de-lis design was embroidered in the bodice in white thread. The skirt billowed out, falling in ruffled layers. Gauzy material covered my shoulders but my arms were bare. My dark hair was longer than I usually kept it, curled into an elaborate up do. Purple ribbons were woven amongst my black locks. <em>

_People danced in the room. At least, I assumed they were people. They appeared as colorful blobs that spun around me as if they were planets and I was the sun. For my part, I remained still as if waiting for something. Or rather, someone. _

_The blobs parted and a figure approached me. Unlike the blobs, I could tell this figure was human—a man with broad shoulders but not a bulky body. He was a full head taller than me and wore a white tunic with white breeches. Black boots echoed against the wooden floor. That was all I could make out, though, as his features were fuzzy. All except eyes—a brilliant blue color. They gazed on me with love. _

_He held out a white gloved hand and I placed my ungloved one in it. We waltzed around the ballroom and even the blobs faded away. I felt safe in his arms, like I had when I had danced with Daniel. Was this Daniel? The blue eyes were similar to my husband's. Yet why wouldn't I see his face? _

_We stopped and everything around us grew darker. Dread filled me and I wasn't sure why. I clutched onto my dance partner and he held me close as green smoke billowed around us. It engulfed us, tearing us apart no matter how hard I clung to him. _

_As the distance between us grew, I heard a voice echo through the green mist: "REGINA!" _

* * *

><p>My eyes opened and I stared at the wooden beams above me. Disoriented, I waited for the cloud to clear and my heart to slow down. As it returned to a normal rhythm, I remembered where I was—Jim and Cassandra's attic bedroom. Daniel had lain me down for a nap before the Midsummer celebrations.<p>

I rolled over but his side of the bed was empty. He had probably gotten up after he was certain I was in a deep sleep. Sitting up, I stretched before going over the vanity to tame my bedhead.

"Regina?" I jumped, more unnerved by my strange dream than I thought. Daniel appeared in my mirror, standing on the stairs. "Cassandra made something to eat before the festivities. Are you hungry?"

"I am, actually. I'll be down after I do my makeup."

"You don't need any. You look beautiful au naturel. Makeup will only enhance it and then I'll have to fight the good men of Nottinghamshire. The UN might have to get involved."

"Are you trying to tell me that if I wear makeup, it'll cause an international incident?" I turned around to face him, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

Daniel nodded, remaining serious. "Absolutely."

"Well, you better call the army because I'm putting on makeup. End of discussion."

He threw up his hands. "Fine. It'll be on your head. I'll see you downstairs."

"You're a goofball!" I yelled at him as he headed down the stairs.

"But I'm your goofball!" he yelled back up.

I smiled as I turned back to my mirror. He was right—he was my goofball. And I would do anything for him. Except not wear makeup tonight. I would just have to stop him before he caused World War Three.

* * *

><p>Jim drove us to where the Midsummer festivities were being held. People milled about the edge of Sherwood Forest, where several white tents were set up. I watched as a couple left holding cups and plates. Cassandra had explained there would be some food, but nothing too substantial to count as a proper meal in her opinion.<p>

I glanced around. "So where's this bonfire I've heard about?"

"The council ruled it couldn't be too close to the forest out of fear so it's a bit further down the street, away from Sherwood. We can go there later if you wish to see it. Or if you wish to jump it." Jim winked at me.

"Jump the fire? What?" Daniel looked between me and Jim, confused.

Cassandra and I chuckled as I laid my hand on his arm. "Don't worry, dear. I'll explain it to you."

"Well, you can do that while I take you to another place closely associated with Robin Hood," Jim said. "Follow me, you two."

"Wait! Take a torch, dear." Cassandra handed Jim a flashlight.

He hesitated to take it. "I don't think we're going to be gone that long, Cassandra."

"It never hurts to be careful." Cassandra thrust the flashlight at her husband.

I took the flashlight. "Thanks, Cassandra. I'll carry it."

"Someone with sense! Thank goodness." Cassandra turned to her husband. "Don't take too long. Regina and I have a date with the fairies tonight."

She winked at me and I smiled back. "Oh yes, I don't want to miss that."

"Well, then, let's go. Before I burst and before my wife misses her fairies." Daniel looped my arm through his as we followed Jim into the forest.

He didn't led us too far into the woods before stopping at a giant oak tree. Its green leaves covered us as branches stretched out overhead. Daniel and I looked at Jim, waiting for the explanation about why we were brought here.

"This is the Major Oak," he said, pointing to the tree. "And it's probably more connected to Robin Hood than Saint Mary's."

I glanced up into its branches. "How?"

"I'm glad you asked." Jim smiled and his voice shifted into what I imagined was the tone he used in his lectures. "The Major Oak is where Robin and his Merry Men had their base camp, according to the legends. They used to sleep here and meet here after raids."

"Robin Hood's hideout. Now I really regret forgetting my camera." Daniel's voice was wistful.

I opened the drawstring bag I had been using as a purse and pulled out a disposable camera. I held it out to my husband. "Here you go. Bought it just for you."

He took it, eyes shining. "Thank you, so much. You know me well."

I crossed my arms and watched as he took some pictures of the tree. Seeing him so happy made me feel happy. He moved around the tree and I bent sideways, trying to see him.

A flash of green caught my eye. I looked further into the woods, certain I saw the woman from this morning walking amongst the trees. I tried to follow her, to see where she was going. What was going on?

"Regina? Is something wrong?" Jim asked. Behind him, Daniel watched her with a concern expression.

"I thought I saw someone over there." I pointed to where the stranger had been.

Jim shrugged. "You probably did. I know the ladies have finished setting up for the fairy hunt but sometimes the teens like to hide in the woods and scare the fairy hunters. Nothing to worry about."

I nodded and tried to convince myself of that. It was a small town so I was going to see the same people over and over again. As a city girl, I just had to get used to that. Nothing more than a simple adjustment, I told myself.

Jim held up the camera. "Daniel wants a picture of the two of you by the Major Oak. Cuddle up!"

Laughing, Daniel and I stood next to each other by the tree. He slung his arm around my shoulders while I snaked mine around his waist. We held each other close as Jim snapped a few pictures. "There you go," he said, handing back the camera. "Let's head back before Cassandra starts to worry."

* * *

><p>We found Cassandra soon enough, talking with a few neighbors. She confirmed that a group of teenagers had been spotted going into the forest. "Their parents have given us permission to smack them if they scare us," she said, holding up her flashlight.<p>

It still didn't allay my suspicions. My nerves remained on edge, getting worse as the skies finally began to darken. I tried to ignore it but it was hard to focus on anything but how tense I felt.

As torches were lit around us, Jim and Daniel excused themselves to head over to the bonfire. "You know, make sure no one attempts to jump it this year," Jim explained.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "The fact that Tom McGregor's bringing his whiskey has no role in this, right?"

Jim winked as Daniel kissed my cheek. "Have fun on the fairy hunt. I'll see you when you get back."

I nodded, watching as he and Jim walked away. They were only a few feet gone when a sense of dread washed over me. I never put faith in feelings or ESP but this was too powerful to ignore. I dashed forward, shouting his name.

He stopped and I threw my arms around his neck. I kissed him as if we would never see each other again and I needed to get my fill with this one kiss. When we broke, I looked him straight in his bright blue eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He sounded confused and there was concern in his eyes. "Are you okay? I can stay, if you need."

I shook my head. "Sorry. I'm just being emotional. I don't know why."

He smiled a soft smile. "Oh, really? I think I have an idea."

With one more kiss, he walked away. I knew what he suspected. Judging by the knowing looks several women—including Cassandra—gave me, they suspected the same. I doubt it was a sudden surge of hormones related to pregnancy. I was pretty certain I hadn't started ovulating yet_. Still, there's always a chance_, an optimistic voice whispered.

"Are you still up for the fairy hunt? I don't mind sitting it out this year," Cassandra said as I returned to her side.

"I am, don't worry. I guess I'm just tired or something." I tried not to meet her eyes.

"If you insist." Cassandra didn't sound so confident. "Come on, let's head down to the forest's edge. I think they're about to start."

I followed her, joining the throng of people heading down to the forest. Several women surrounded us and I heard them whispering. A few times, I caught people staring and when I met their eyes, they ducked their heads quickly. _Don't let them bother you_, I told myself. _You'll be gone soon enough. Just two more days and you'll be in London. Then they'll move on to the next piece of gossip._

One lady—the head of the celebration committee Cassandra told me—called for everyone's attention. "Well, the sun has finally gone down and witching hour fast approaches. Are we ready to find some fairies?"

Everyone cheered and she smiled. "Good. Now, before we begin, let's go over some safety tips. Try not to go too far into Sherwood. Best to make sure you can see the lights at all times. If you do get lost, stay put and keep your torch on. Yell every so often as park officials are patrolling the woods. We will find you.

"The goal is to find the fairy tree, get a ribbon and return here. Everyone understand?" Another roar erupted from the crowd and she nodded. "Good. Then happy hunting! Try not to follow the fairies home to their world."

Cassandra chuckled as she locked her arm with mine. "Come on. Let's go on your first fairy hunt and get you a ribbon. Hold on to your torch."

I nodded as we entered the woods. Two women who were friends of Cassandra—Marjorie and Bess—joined us. Marjorie shined her flashlight into the trees. "Do you remember where the fairy tree was last year?"

"Oh, that won't help. You know they change it every year," Bess said.

Marjorie groaned in response. "Great. They couldn't make it easy, could they?"

"Come now. It wouldn't be fun if it were easy. Right, Regina?" Cassandra nudged me. I nodded in response, clutching the flashlight as tight as I could. The woods at night seemed different, scary. Shadows lurked everywhere and anything could be hiding, waiting to hurt me. I was not meant to be so close to nature, I decided.

"Okay, let's try to orient ourselves." Cassandra slipped her arm from mine. "Camp's behind us. The Major Oak is a few paces to our left. Why don't we try going right?"

We all agreed and walked in that direction together. In the distance, I could hear the others shouting to each other. I couldn't see them, no matter how many times I shined my flashlight in the direction I thought the voices came from. The feeling of dread continued to grow, sitting like a rock in my stomach.

"Regina? Regina, try to keep up. We don't want to lose you," Bess said. She tugged on my arm and I followed her.

Cassandra, our leader, stopped short and frowned. "Girls, I don't think this is the way we wanted to go."

We groaned and Marjorie crossed her arms. "Cassandra Sampson, you have the world's worst sense of direction. Maybe I should lead."

"You leading a coup?" Cassandra placed her hands on her hips.

Marjorie stood her ground. "Only because you're leading us nowhere!"

As Cassandra and Marjorie argued and Bess tried to mediate, I kept my focus on the woods. I felt like there was someone lurking out there. Living in Boston taught me to never ignore that feeling. It was usually right. So I shined my flashlight into the trees and I caught another glimpse at curly blonde hair pulled into a bun. Was it the mysterious woman I kept seeing?

I tried to follow her while remaining still but she was moving away from me and moving fast. So I took a few steps toward her but she disappeared into the murky black of the night. I sighed and turned around.

No one was there. I hadn't thought I had gone that far away, but somehow I had lost sight of the other women. "Cassandra? Marjorie? Bess? Hello?" I yelled into the woods.

There came no response. I knew we were told to stay put, but I was certain I wasn't too far away from the other fairy hunters. So I tried to retrace my steps, still calling out. No responses came, except for the hoots of owls. Where did everyone go?

I spun around, casting light all around me. Still it failed to pick up any other person. Panic filled me as I noticed I couldn't see any lights in the distance either. I had lost sight of the field.

I was lost.

Walking toward what I hoped was a path that would lead me back to the field, the wind began to pick up. The forecast hadn't called for any storms and I would be caught in a downpour. Being around all the trees didn't bode well if there was lightning. I tried to pick up the pace but the winds were too strong. They kept pushing my back, whipping my hair across my face. Unable to see, I tripped over an overgrown root and landed on my stomach. It knocked the wind out of me and I lied there for a few moments, waiting to breathe normally again.

I sat up, grasping for my flashlight. It had turned off when I dropped it and I prayed it wasn't broken. My fingers grasped the cold metal and I pulled it close to my body. Even if it couldn't give me any light, I could still use it as a weapon.

A small light emerged in the distance. I turned on my flashlight, relieved when the beam of light flicked on. The light grew larger and redder so I stood. "Is someone out there? I need help. Hello?"

The light was now close enough for me to see who held it. It was a tall man with dark hair and a dark beard. He also wore a dark tunic paired with black breeches and boots. Fur lined his cloak. It was like I had stumbled into a production of a Shakespeare play.

He held his torch high, smiling. "Well, well, well. What have we here? A little lost bandit?"

"I am lost," I said, indignant. "But I am certainly not a bandit."

He stared at me before his smile transformed into a smirk. "Well, we'll let the queen decide that. You best come with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks again to everyone who has followed, favorited and/or reviewed! It's nice to see so many Outlander and Once fans out there. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

If anyone is interested, I created a forum on here for Outlaw Queen fans called "Smells Like Forest." Give it a look and join the conversations!


	4. The Enchanted Forest

_Into the woods_

_Without regrets_

_The choice is made_

_The path is set_

("Into the Woods," Stephen Sondheim)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Enchanted Forest<p>

I had wanted to protest but the man was my best chance to get back to Edwinstowe, to Cassandra and more importantly, to Daniel. So I followed him through the woods, trying to figure out why he was dressed like he was. Perhaps there was supposed to be some sort of re-enactment Cassandra hadn't told me about? It seemed the only explanation.

The man brought me to what appeared to be a camp. Other men sat on logs around a fire, some shining their swords. I hesitated when I saw them. They looked real, not like props. Maybe these men weren't actors. Then who were they?

My rescuer—I used that word loosely—pushed me toward the fire. "Look what I found wandering the woods. Claims she isn't bandit, but I'm not entirely certain of that."

The other men chuckled and one approached me. He didn't seem much older than me and was dressed in gray furs. His brown hair was tussled from lack of a comb. "She does have a strange manner of dress," he said.

"She is standing right here," I spat out.

They glanced at me and then went back to their conversation. "She is wearing breeches. I only ever see Snow White and the women who foolishly follow her wear them," my rescuer said.

Snow White? What were they talking about? Had I been rescued by a madman? If I wasn't so lost, I'd leave them now. But they were my best chance out here in the woods. So I stayed put and prayed they weren't serial killers.

"What do you want to do with her, Sheriff?" The other man glanced over at me again.

The Sheriff shrugged. "I guess we keep her with us until we get back to the palace for the Queen to judge her. Unless you have any other plans, Huntsman?"

Huntsman's shoulders sagged. "No. That seems to be our best plan. Should we bind her hands?"

"I don't think so. She doesn't seem to be a threat nor does she appear to be armed. Well, except that strange metal object she has."

"We should take it."

I held the flashlight closer. It was my source of light and best weapon out here. They weren't going to get it without a fight. "I dare you to try," I said.

The two looked at me as if forgetting I was human. The Sheriff smiled a cruel one. "Oh, really? Looks like our little bandit has teeth. I'd like to go one round with you."

I backed up a bit, unsure what he meant by that. Was he going to fight me? Or do something else, something worse?

"Sheriff, enough." The Huntsman stepped between us. "Leave her be. She can keep her strange object unless she proves a threat."

The Sheriff frowned but walked away as the Huntsman turned to face me. "Why don't you have a seat? Can I get you something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself. But I can tell you out here, you never know where your next meal is coming from. Best to eat your fill because it might be a few days before you get something filling in you again."

I eased myself down on an empty log as the Huntsman handed me a piece of meat. Deciding it was best not to ask what type of animal it had come from, I bit into it. It was tangy and a bit tough, but still edible.

The Hunstman sat down next to me. "Do you want some more?"

"No, I think I'm good. Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome." He looked me over. "I must say I have never seen garments such as yours. Tell me—where are you from?"

"I'm from Boston."

"So Edwinstowe is in Boston?"

I was impressed he remembered the town I was looking for. "No. Both are cities, in two different countries. I was visiting Edwinstowe when I got lost out here in the woods."

"Oh. And all you have are the clothes on your back and that metal object? No bag? No supplies?"

"Supplies for what? I wasn't planning on camping out here in the woods."

The Huntsman motioned to one of his companions, all who wore black tunics and breeches, and the man approached me holding a cloak. "You can use this to sleep on," he said.

"What will you sleep on?" I asked, not wanting someone else to be uncomfortable for my sake. Unless it was the Sheriff. He could suffer.

The other man shook his head. "Ain't mine. Its previous owner is no longer with us."

I didn't ask for an explanation, deciding I didn't want to know. Taking the cloak, I thanked the man.

The Huntsman motioned behind us. "You can sleep over there. It'll still be close enough to the fire for its warmth but a good distance away for privacy.

"Thank you. And in the morning, I'll head back into the forest. I think I'll be able to find my way home better in the sunlight." I actually doubted the sun would make much of a difference. But no doubt there would be search parties scouring the woods for me. If I could find one, I'd be saved and reunited with Daniel.

The Huntsman frowned. "I'm afraid not. Not until we are certain you are not a bandit or a rebel."

"I swear I am neither. I'm just an ordinary woman who got lost looking for fairies."

"And what need had you of the fairies?" The Sheriff had walked over and now loomed over me, arms crossed.

I glanced up, looking him in the eyes. He was not going to intimidate me. "Nothing. It was just a harmless game to celebrate the Midsummer."

"So you weren't looking for their magic?"

I laughed. "Magic isn't real. Fairies aren't real. I was supposed to grab a ribbon and return back to town."

"Edwinstowe?" the Hunstman asked.

"Yes. Once you men are done with your re-enactment, I need to go back there."

"Re-enactment? Of what?" The Huntsman sounded almost as confused as me.

The man who gave me the cloak stopped his charade of not listening. "We are not some men play acting. We are soldiers of Her Majesty, the Queen."

"Of England? Elizabeth the Second?" I glanced around but there was no recognition on any of their faces. A sinking feeling filled me. "I'm not in England, are I? Am I even in the United Kingdom—Ireland? Scotland? Wales?"

I must've sounded upset as the Huntsman grabbed my hand. "I am sorry but we have never heard of those places."

"We need to talk." The Sheriff barked the order at the Huntsman before moving away. After squeezing my hand, the Huntsman followed. They stood a few feet away, a distance they thought I couldn't hear them from, especially when they spoke in hushed voices.

I remained still, staring at the fire. The other men must've thought I had gone into shock and left me alone. I was able then to strain and hear snippets of the conversation happening behind me.

"The woman is clearly addled."

"Perhaps she was accosted and left out here in the woods? It would also explain her clothing."

There was a pause and I felt their eyes on me. After a few seconds in which I dared not even breathe, the whispering began again. "…talks of strange countries unknown to us."

"I know you are more learned than I, Sheriff." The Huntsman's tone made me believe this was a fact the Sheriff often lorded over him. "But surely you can't know every country in our world."

"…enough. I do not believe she is from our world."

The Huntsman paused. "You think she's traveled from another world? How?"

"Don't know. Best to let the Queen figure it out."

Their voice died away as their footfalls grew louder. When the Huntsman tapped me on the shoulder, I pretended to jump as if startled out of a reverie. I turned to face him. "Well?"

"It's best if you stay with us. The Queen will be able to help you," he said.

"How far away is the palace?"

"About three days if we continue at a fast pace and don't face any setbacks." The Sheriff stepped closer. "We don't have any horses so do your best to keep up."

I nodded. "Then I should get some rest. Good night, gentlemen."

* * *

><p>Sleep eluded me once again. This time, I knew why. The ground was cold and lumpy. I was in the middle of the woods with strange men who had never heard of England. What had happened to me? The sheriff and the Huntsman believed I had traveled from another world. They also believed in fairies and magic.<p>

Fairies. Was that the answer? Had I crossed over into their world?

_No, Regina." _A calm, sensible inner voice spoke to me. _You're just exhausted and hysterical. Close your eyes. Get some sleep. Things will be clearer in the morning. _

* * *

><p>The voice lied. Nothing was clearer in the morning. Instead of waking up in bed, snuggled next to Daniel, I woke up on the ground, snuggled next to a log. The others were up and they shared their cold meat (venison, I learned) with me. I was able to choke it down with some help from the watered-down ale the Huntsman gave me. As they broke camp, I vowed to stay close to him. So far, he had proven the least likely to harm me. It almost felt like he cared.<p>

We trekked through the woods for most of the day. Nothing exciting happened as we moved in silence. I did my best to keep up and my feet were very sore by the time we made camp that night. Another meal of cold venison and ale did little to satiate my hunger. But I had no problem falling asleep that night.

"Good lady? Good lady, it's time to wake up." The Huntsman's voice cut through my haze as he shook me. I opened my eyes but closed them against the bright sunlight. Every inch of me was sore. My clothes were becoming stiff from the dirt and dried sweat. I had been using my white sweater as a pillow the past two nights so now it was a dingy shade of brown. My hair was knotted and felt gross. I just wanted to jump into the nearest body of water.

"Is she up yet? We can't wait for her for much longer." I heard the Sheriff's annoyed voice and it annoyed me.

I sat up. "I'm awake. No need to leave me to whatever lurks in these woods."

The Sheriff smirked. "Oh, I doubt you want to know what lurks in these woods."

"Enough!" The Huntsman looked at me. "Can you be ready in a few minutes?"

"Absolutely. It's not like I have anything to change into. Or pack." I stood, tying my sweater around my waist again. I folded up the cloak the best I could as the Huntsman opened his pouch to let me store it in there.

One soldier put out the fire as the others began to trek again through the woods. I followed them, once again keeping close to the Huntsman. The Sheriff stayed close as well, but didn't bother me for the rest of the morning.

* * *

><p>After hours of walking, we reached a road. Everyone seemed to relax and started talking amongst themselves. The Huntsman turned to me. "We're almost there, good lady. This road leads straight to the palace."<p>

"Good. I can finally get a bath, a change of clothes and sleep in a bed. Sounds like heaven." I sighed before turning to him. "You can stop calling me 'good lady.' My name's Regina."

"Regina. That's a nice name. Mine's Humbert."

"That's not…too bad," I replied.

He shot me a look. "You're too kind."

I laughed. "I could keep calling you The Huntsman. It does sound cooler."

"What?"

"Never mind. So, tell me more about this queen. Is she fair? Or mean?"

The Huntsman didn't answer right away. I felt it was a bad sign, so I grabbed his arm. "Please, tell me. I want to be prepared for when I meet her."

"Regina, look. The Queen…Well, she's…" He was cut off by a cry from the skies. The men around me unsheathed their swords as they looked up.

I glanced up but saw nothing. "Humbert, what's going on?"

"Just stay quiet and low to the ground. On my signal, prepare to hide in the woods."

"What is it?" After the past few days, I wouldn't have been surprised if a fire-breathing dragon was about to descend upon us. It would've just been shitty frosting on my already crappy cake.

Another cry echoed around the trees. Everyone stood in a circle, with me in the center, unsure where the creature was going to come from. The Sheriff even looked frightened, though he tried to mask it with annoyance. "Why did she send these creatures out? We had everything under control!"

I grew more confused. Was the "she" the queen? What sort of creatures did she have in her employee? And if these creatures scared her own soldiers, what type of queen was she then? I was starting to doubt I'd be received with kindness and hospitality.

My thoughts were disrupted by the rustling of leaves. With a horrifying shriek, the creature took to the skies. I followed up, trying to figure out what it was. It wasn't a fire-breathing dragon, thankfully. The creature was shorter and squatter, covered in gray fur. I saw a long tail swish in the air as feathery wings held it aloft. The creature turned around to face us and I saw it was a monkey.

Images from _The Wizard of Oz _flashed in my mind. Dad and I always went to go see it whenever it played in local theaters. I even dressed up as Dorothy for three Halloweens in a row before Mother insisted I was too old to go trick or treating and I needed to focus more on maintaining my figure, not eating candy. As a child, though, I was terrified of the flying monkeys that served the Wicked Witch of the West. Whenever they appeared on screen, I would hide my face in my father's arm so as not to see them. He would then tap my shoulder when it was safe to look again. Over time, my fear subsided.

But it came back full force when I stared at the flying monkey overhead. A chill ran through me as it hovered overhead. It studied us for a few moments before shrieking again. The monkey began diving toward us and Humbert grabbed my arm. "Go, hide. Now!"

He shoved me toward the woods and I tripped over a log. I curled up next to it, trying to be as silent as possible. As the sounds of swords swishing the air and the creature's shrieks roared around me, I closed my eyes. It wasn't a dragon, but this was still shitty frosting on top of my crappy cake anyway.

Reality crashed down around me. I wasn't in Sherwood Forest. I wasn't even in my own world. No, I had crossed into a place where fairies existed and people believed in magic. A place where flying monkeys tormented people in the woods. It hit me that there was a chance I was going to be able to go back home. A chance I would never see Daniel again.

Another shriek pierced my heart and I curled up in the fetal position, waiting for it to end. I focused on Daniel's face, on his smile. But it did little to calm me down as it only reminded me of what I had lost.

"Regina? You can come out now." I heard Humbert call for me but I couldn't move. Everything was too much.

I felt him shake me. "Regina? Are you hurt?"

His concern warmed the chill that had settled over me. I sat up, brushing the dirt from my shirt. "No. I'm just not used to being attacked by flying monkeys."

"Understandable. They are vicious. Here. Let me help you up." He held out his hand.

I took it and let him help me to my feet. "Thank you. Why did that flying creature attack us?"

"I don't know." Humbert frowned. "They usually don't attack the soldiers. Maybe it's a rogue monkey."

"I doubt it. The Queen has complete control over her winged creatures. This one must've sensed a bandit nearby." The Sheriff stared at me as he said this. I held his gaze, challenging him to accuse me of banditry again.

He didn't accept it. Instead he motioned to the woods. "I think, Huntsman, you should take a soldier or two and search the woods. I'll escort our guest to the palace."

Panic engulfed me. I didn't want to be alone with this man. Who knew what he would do with me? "Must he? Can't the soldiers go on their own?"

The Sheriff smirked as he glanced between the Hunstman and me. "Oh, am I disrupting some bludgeoning romance?"

"No. I just don't trust you," I said.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know the feeling is mutual." The Sheriff grew serious. "But it's the best course of action. We need to make sure there aren't any bandits lurking in these woods. You know that, Huntsman."

Humbert looked at me. "I'm sorry but he's right. I need to do that. Don't worry, though. I'll do my best to be quick about it. And don't worry. If you keep up the pace we've been keeping, you should come to an inn up the road. It'll be more comfortable than another night on the ground," he said with a smile.

I nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>We didn't make it to the inn. It began to grow darker and the Sheriff didn't want to be on the road at night. "It's the best time for robbers, bandits and rebels to try and waylay us. No, we'll make camp a ways from the road for the night," he told us.<p>

He then looked at me. "I do promise that tomorrow we'll arrive at the palace. So you're going to be on the ground for just tonight. Do you think you can handle it?"

I nodded before helping to collect some firewood with one of the soldiers. We had ran out of meat though and had to eat the fruits and berries growing nearby. The soldier I had collected firewood with knew his plants and told us which ones to avoid. It wasn't as filling as the venison had been but it was food. At this point, that's all that mattered to me.

Once I was done eating, I settled down by a log. Like my other sleeping spots, it was near enough to the fire for me to feel its warmth but far enough away from the men to afford me some privacy. I rested against the log, arms wrapped around my bent legs, and stared at the stars.

I wasn't a religious person. Mother had made sure I was christened, of course, and we were seen in church on Christmas and Easter. Otherwise, religion was not an important part of our lives. Daniel came from a large Irish-Catholic family but after our church wedding, he hadn't practiced as well. I did believe in a higher power and I sent a prayer to that higher power, wherever it was. _Please let me be able to get back home. Get back to Daniel. _

Daniel. I bit back a sob as I thought about him. What was he going through? By my calculations, I had been missing for almost forty-eight hours. Were they still searching for me? Had the police interrogated Daniel? After all, they always suspected the husband in these scenarios. Good thing he had an alibi and witnesses that he was nowhere near the woods. But he still had to be out of his mind with worry.

Had my disappearance made the news? Was I on TV? I hoped not. My mother would've milked my disappearance for everything she could get—money, air time and fame. Everything she would've wanted because I went missing while in Sherwood Forest. She probably would never even call Daniel about it. After all, she hadn't called when Dad died. She didn't acknowledge his passing or my pain at all. I was surprised I was so bitter about it—I knew my mother was a selfish creature.

"Someone looks deep in thought. Or are you missing a certain Huntsman?" The Sheriff stood over me, smirking once again.

I wanted to slap the smirk off his face. "I'm not missing the Huntsman. Please, leave me alone."

"Oh, come now." The Sheriff sat down. "I think you need to talk to someone. And I'm just as good a listener as that Huntsman."

He leaned closer, causing me to lean further back. "That's okay. I just want to be alone before I go to sleep."

"Alone? A pretty woman shouldn't be alone at night. It's a crime."

I grew more uncomfortable as he leered at me. So I stood up, hoping to put some distance between us. "Go away."

The Sheriff stood, stalking toward me as if I was a deer he was hunting. "Come on, little lady. You're a woman, I'm a man. It's only natural. Why resist?"

"Because I'm not some sex toy for you to use and discard. And I definitely don't put out for anyone who calls me 'little lady.'"

He smiled. "Oh, I get it. You've never known a man before, have you?"

"I am not a virgin. I've been with someone who is more of a man than you'll ever be." I spat at him.

He wiped the spit from his eye, still smiling. "You have a fire. I like my women feisty. It'll make it so much fun to dominate you."

Before I could respond, he grabbed my arms and yanked me close. Pressing his mouth to mine, it felt like he was trying to suffocate me. I tried to free myself from his hold but he only tightened his grasp as I struggled.

Emboldened, he plunged his tongue into my mouth. I took my chance—I bit his tongue as I kneed him in the groin. He pushed me away as he groaned. As he doubled over, clutching his knees, I tried to run back into camp.

"Help! Help me!" I tried to get the soldiers' attention but it was as if they had gone deaf. They just stared into the fire as I continued to yell.

A hand clasped over my mouth as I got pulled against a hard body. The Sheriff hissed in my ear. "It won't do you any good to yell. They are my soldiers. They aren't going to rebel against me. Even for a pretty lady like you."

He kissed my neck as he pulled me deeper in the woods. I tried to struggle but his hold was too great. I wished I hadn't dropped my only weapon, the flashlight, during the flying monkey attack. Had I had it, I knew I could've done some serious damage. But without it, this still wasn't going to happen without me putting up as much of a fight as I could.

The Sheriff popped the button on my jeans but seemed baffled by the zipper. He seemed to leave it for now, no doubt certain he would have all night to figure out how to work it. Instead, he caressed my lower abdomen, making my skin crawl. As he kissed my neck, he dragged me further from the camp and into the darkness of the woods.

A whirring sound past my right ear and my cheek stung. Before I could process it, another whir blew past my other ear and that cheek started to sting. The Sheriff released me, cursing. I spun around to find him pinned to a tree by two arrows. Where had they come from?

"Still accosting ladies, Master Sheriff? It's no wonder you have no wife. No lady would ever want someone ignores their wishes and doesn't respect them. When will you learn that?" A tall figure wearing a dark cloak emerged from the woods. From the voice, I could tell the figure was male. And he had an accent that sounded almost British. If it weren't for the flying monkey from earlier, I would've thought I had been Britain the entire time. Perhaps he was like me—trapped in this strange world?

He kept his bow aimed right at the Sheriff. "Are you hurt, my lady?"

Before I could respond, the Sheriff laughed. "If I had known this is what it would've taken to get you to show yourself, thief, I would've done sooner. My men will capture you and finally bring you to justice."

"I believe they are a bit busy at the moment to come deal with me, Sheriff. Sorry to dash your hopes again."

In the distance, I heard the clashing of metal and shouts from the men. Whoever my rescuer was had associates. He turned to me, holding out a gloved hand. "Come with me, my lady. I can keep you safe from this poor excuse of a man."

I hesitated. On one hand, I wanted to get far away from the Sheriff. But on the other, we were so close to the palace. The queen was probably my only hope of getting back home to Daniel. Yet the shrieks of the flying monkey haunted me and I realized there was a greater chance that she wouldn't help me at all.

Slipping my hand into his, he led me away at a run. I was able to scoop up my discarded sweater before we ended up in the woods again. He knew his way, dodging trees even in the dark. We ran until we reached another clearing, bathed in moonlight.

Once there, my rescuer lowered his hood. It was too dark for me to make out his features but what struck me was his bright blue eyes and the kindness in them. He reached out and touched my cheek. "I apologize for hurting you, milady. I didn't realize my arrows had skinned you."

"It's nothing. Thank you for your help," I said. I held out my hand. "Regina Mills-Ahern."

He took my hand and kissed it, his beard feeling scratchy on my skin. "Pleasure to meet you, milady. My name is Robin of Locksley. But most people know me as Robin Hood."

Darkness started to creep in on my vision and I felt myself waver on my feet. I felt like I wanted to laugh but no sound came out. Instead, the ground rushed toward me as the darkness took over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So how about that kiss last week? It was so hot, I thought I was going to combust watching it! I'm on pins and needles for tonight's two-hour episode!

I've been trying to post once a week, on Sundays since that's Once day. And I hope to get it in before the after episode fics flood in and give us those missing moments we all crave. But won't be posting a chapter next week. I just barely got this chapter written and edited for today. So I'm going to skip next Sunday (11/23) in order to pull ahead writing wise so I'm not rushing and I have time to edit as well. I do feel bad because I know there won't be a new Once episode next week. But I hope Chapter 5 is worth the wait!

However, I DO hope to be far enough ahead to give out a sneak peek next Sunday. It will be posted to my Once tumblr, located here: .com. Check it out as I do use it to post/reblog a bunch of Once things, with a heavy emphasis on Outlaw Queen (though I do reblog a few other ships as well).

Since I've shamelessly plugged my tumblr, allow me to make a shameless request. I can't draw. Stick figures and lilies are about the extent of my abilities. Nor am I good with photo manipulations. You can check out the story cover for proof of that. So if there are any artists out there who find inspiration from my story, this is my permission to go crazy and create! All I ask is that you provide a link back to this story (either here or AO3 where I am also posting) as well as credit to me as the author. And don't be scared to share!

Well, I think I've rambled long enough. Enjoy tonight's two-hour episode and look out for "All That Was Me" Chapter 5: Robin and the Rebels on November 30th!

-Mac


	5. Robin and the Rebels

_Is this home? _

_Am I here for a day or forever?_

…_As my life has been altered once _

_It can change again_

("Home," _Beauty and the Beast the Musical_)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Robin and the Rebels<p>

Consciousness returned to me as I rested on something soft. It definitely wasn't the cold hard ground I had been forced to sleep on the past two nights. When I rolled over, I felt a warm blanket move with my body. Even without opening my eyes, I could tell I was no longer wearing my clothes. Someone had changed me into a light nightgown.

I opened my eyes to find I was in a simple room. Besides the bed, there was a wooden table and two chairs. A trunk rested at the foot of the bed. Some rays of sunlight shone past the curtain drawn over the one window of the room. When I rolled over, there was a fireplace in the room as well. A fire crackled there. It seemed homey.

The door opened and an older woman entered, carrying a tray. Her gray hair was piled in a bun on top of her head. She a simple brown dress with a white apron tied over it. Silver glasses were perched on her nose. For a moment, she reminded me of Mrs. Claus. And after the past days, I wouldn't have been surprised if she was.

"Good morning! How are you feeling?" The woman set the tray down on the table.

I sat up. "Much better now that I've slept in an actual bed. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, Robin tells me that your name is Regina. Is that correct?" At my nod, she smiled. "Well, that's a pretty name. You can call me Granny. Everyone else around here does."

"Where am I?" I asked.

Granny paused for a moment before answering. "It's best if I don't tell you a place. I can assure you that you are safe and no one around here would ever dream of pawing you like an animal unlike that awful Sheriff."

My shoulders sagged in relief. "Thank goodness. I don't think I could've spent another day with him."

"Understandable." Granny finished setting up the table and turned to me. "Now, my dear, you have a choice. Breakfast or bath first?"

I debated it. My stomach rumbled, begging for the food. But I felt every inch of grime covering my body. I felt stiff from the dirt and dried sweat. "Bath. Definitely the bath."

"Good choice. It's in the next room. Follow me."

I stood, my legs a little wobbly at first. They grew stronger with each step as I crossed the room. Granny led me to a big brass tub sitting in the middle of another room. Water was already in it and I could see some steam rising from it. It looked so good.

Granny helped me out of the nightgown and into the bathtub. I sank into the heated water with a contented sigh as Granny ran a hand through my hair. "Not much to wash. That should be the easy part. I'll let you soak for a bit before we start on the washing."

I closed my eyes, letting the dirt dissolve and the warmth soothe my sore muscles. "I think it's time for my hair," I said.

"Of course. Tilt your head back and close your eyes," Granny instructed.

I did so and I felt the warm water flow over my short hair. Granny's expert fingers massaged some strange concoction into my hair. It didn't smell of roses like the shampoo I used at home. To be honest, it smelled more like smoke but it still felt good. She poured more water over my hair until all the "shampoo" was washed out.

"Your hair's done. Let's move on to the body. Do you need any help or do you think you can handle it?" Granny asked me.

"I think I can handle that. Thank you anyway."

Granny nodded, handing me the soap. "Give a shout when you're done and I help you out. I'll be in the next room laying out your clothing."

I soaped myself up, scrubbing the dirt away. When I was done, I felt nice and fresh. "Granny? I'm done!"

She helped me out of the bath and wrapped me up to help me back into the bathroom. Several articles were laid across my now made bed. "The dress is one that no longer fits my granddaughter. I do believe it'll fit you," Granny explained.

"Thank you. You didn't have to go through so much trouble," I said.

Granny chuckled. "Well, dear, you couldn't go through our camp wearing nothing. It would cause a rather large scene."

I blushed and let Granny dress me. First came a light white linen dress similar to my nightgown. She tied the strings at my neck before handing me stockings. "Put these hose on. You can sit down on the bed if it helps."

Once the hose was on, she put on a strange garment that was rigid. It was almost like a corset, yet it had straps. "Lift your arms," Granny instructed. I did so and she tied the garment tighter on each side. Whatever it was comprised of, it was hard but it provided support similar to my bra.

"What is this?" I asked.

Granny raised an eyebrow. "They don't have stays where you come from?"

I shook my head. _Not anymore. I fell into another world that's several centuries behind mine. Fantastic. _

"Well, you'll get used to it. Now let me tie your pocket on." I glanced down to find Granny tying was looked like a thin pouch onto my waist. Sticking my hand into it, I found it contained a lot of room. Why didn't we still have pockets like these?

Granny had me step into a simple white skirt, also tightened to fit me. She then pulled a simple blue linen dress over my head. The sleeves fell just below my shoulder and there was no design on the material. She tucked a white kerchief around my neck before tying an apron over the dress.

"There. It's not too tight?" Granny brushed some dust and lint from my dress.

I shook my head. "It fits fine. Thank you."

"I'm afraid there's not much I can do with your hair right now. I hope you don't mind leaving it down?" Granny frowned.

"Just give me a comb or a brush and I'll be fine."

As I tamed my knotted locks, someone knocked on the door. Granny opened it and a tall brunette stepped inside. She wore all a white shirt under brown vest and a red skirt. A red cape rested on her shoulders. Her hair fell in ringlets halfway down her back. "Granny, they're ready for you."

"Ah, thank you. Regina, this is my granddaughter, Red." Granny pushed Red closer to me.

I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you. And thank you for letting me borrow your dress."

"It looks better on you than me anyway." Red turned to Granny. "They are waiting, though."

"Go on ahead. Regina and I will follow," Granny instructed.

Red nodded before leaving. I turned to Granny. "Who are they?"

"Our leaders and their council. They just want to talk to you. Don't worry. I'm on the council so I'll be beside you the entire time." Granny wrapped an arm around me. "It'll be fine. Just tell them the truth."

* * *

><p>Granny led me from the cottage into what appeared to be a little town. A few other cottages lined a giant courtyard which also had several tents set up around it. Some livestock roamed the courtyard, mostly goats and chickens. A few children chased after the animals, laughing at their little game. Several people kept an eye on the children as they went about their chores. It all seemed so…ordinary.<p>

Red met us at the door of another cottage, leading us to the back where several people sat around a round table. I wondered if I was about to meet King Arthur and his knights, even some of the people were women. It would be an interesting twist, one I'd appreciate so far in this strange world.

I took the seat Granny offered, realizing I was staring right at the two who had to be the rulers. They were young, even younger than me I believed. Especially her. She had a friendly, round face with beautiful green eyes. Her dark brown hair was curled and it fell around her shoulders though the front part was pinned back to keep it off her face. I couldn't tell if she was wearing a dress or not, but whatever she wore it was white and lined with fur. Next to her was a handsome man, with short blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a shite shirt under a black vest, ruffled sleeves covering his hands.

The woman smiled at me. "We're glad to see you're feeling better this morning, Regina. Do you know who I am?"

I shook my head. Her smile didn't falter. "I am Snow White and this is Charming," she said, putting her hand on the man's arm.

Of course. In this new world, it all made sense. I recalled my first night in the woods, when Humbert and the Sheriff had mentioned Snow White and her bandits. I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"We know a little of your story from Robin. But we want to hear it from you." Charming leaned forward. "How did you come to be with the Sheriff?"

I hesitated, unsure how much I could tell. The Sheriff had thought I was mad at first. Would they? Or would they turn on me once they learned I was from another world? I glanced at Granny, who nodded. Tell the truth, she had advised. So I took a deep breath and told them the truth.

When I finished, everyone was silent. Snow White and Charming were eyeing me, no doubt wondering if I was crazy or dangerous. Perhaps they feared I was both. All I could do was sit there and wait for them to decide.

"Your Highnesses, if it helps, I detect no falsehood in her story." A grasshopper spoke, walking out to the middle of the table. I did my best not to jump up and get far away from it.

Snow White nodded. "That's what I felt. Thank you, Jiminy."

As the grasshopper hopped away, Charming continued to study me. "Thank you, Regina. I believe Snow and I have much to discuss. We'll talk with you later."

"I'm going with some of the others to start making dinner. By any chance, Regina, can you cook?" Granny asked as me as we left the cottage.

"Yes, though I doubt you have many of the same tools and inventions we have back home. I'd need some time to adjust," I answered.

Granny nodded. "Why don't you stay out here and get some fresh air? When you're ready, come find us in the kitchens. Just ask anyone for directions."

I thanked her again—my new favorite phrase, it seemed—and walked off toward the edge of the little town. There was a bench there and I believed it would be a good place to sit down, collect my thoughts. And I had a lot of thoughts to collect.

"Regina! Wait, please." I recognized the voice. A raspy tenor with a British lilt that had given me hope last night when I was in the Sheriff's clutches. Robin Hood's voice. That still sounded weird in my head.

I turned around and had to make sure I kept my mouth from dropping open. Just because I was a married woman it didn't mean I couldn't appreciate how handsome my rescuer was. He was tall—almost as tall as Daniel. Where Daniel was leaner, Robin had more muscles judging from how tight his green jerkin was. His blond hair was kept close to his head like Charming though Robin's was thicker. He also had a scruffy beard and mustache, which seemed appropriate for the legend. Like most of the men I had encountered, he wore breeches—tan ones—and he wore a white tunic under his jerkin. Brown boots topped off his look.

_Stop staring. You're better than that. _I glanced away, taking a deep breath to calm my racing heart. "Robin, right?"

"Yes, milady." Robin stopped when he got close enough. "I am glad to see you've recovered from your fainting spell."

I blushed. "Yes, I can't believe I did that. It's such a damsel in distress move. I'm stronger than that. Though thank you for catching me."

"You're welcome." Robin looked serious, studying me. "But don't consider yourself weak because you swooned. You have been through an ordeal and I am impressed you were able to make it nearly three nights with that man. You are clearly a strong, remarkable woman."

I ducked my head, feeling my face get warmer. This was ridiculous; I was way past the blushing schoolgirl phase. "Well, thank you. And thank you for not thinking I'm a raving lunatic. Because honestly? I lived it and I think I'm crazy."

Robin tilted his head. "I take it traveling between the worlds is not something that is done where you come from?"

"No. Is it common here?"

"Common? Not very. There are only a few ways to travel between the worlds, the most common way being magic beans. And those are very rare. Especially after the queen ran the giants off." Robin glanced at me and laugh. "This is all new to you, isn't it?"

"It's all fantasy to me. Magic beans? Giants? Traveling to another world? Those only exist in fairy tales where I come from." I shook my head as I began pacing. "This is insane."

Robin reached out, stilling me. "I can imagine you are scared and confused."

"That…does sum it up." I sat down next to him on the bench. "I just want to go home. Where things make sense and the only the only magic is whatever my husband writes."

"Your husband? So you are married?"

I nodded. "His name is Daniel."

"He's a lucky man," Robin said, smiling.

My heart skipped a beat and I smiled back. Whoever Marian was here, she was a lucky woman. I hoped to meet her soon.

Robin stood. "I'm sorry to leave you, milady, but I have a son to corral. Perhaps after he's eaten, I can introduce him to you?"

"I'd like that." I stood as well. "Anyway, I need to go help the women with the cooking. I'll see you around?"

He nodded. "Absolutely, my lady."

* * *

><p>I entered the kitchens where several women worked to make the meal for that night. Granny set me to kneading bread with Red. "We'll start you off easy until we get you used to this kitchen," she told me.<p>

"Thank you," I said. I began working the dough, feeling everyone's eyes on me. Red and Granny had been at the council and knew my story. Did they tell it to the other women? Or were they wondering where I had come from?

Red was the first one to speak to me, other than Granny. "So, I saw Robin Hood talking with you when I came in. What did he want?"

"He just wanted to tell me that he was glad I was feeling better." I glanced at her. "Why?"

"I was just curious. He seemed very concerned about you last night when he brought you unconscious into the camp." Red had a suggestive smile.

Granny shook her head. "That man nearly drove me insane last night, asking about you every five minutes. I was never so grateful for a child to have nightmare. Poor Roland, but at least it got Robin out of my hair."

So Robin's son was named Roland. I filed that information away later, certain it would come in handy. Pretending to focus on my dough, I tried to be as nonchalant as possible as I asked, "What about Robin's wife?"

The room grew silent and I felt tension rise. I glanced up to find everyone looking at Granny, as if waiting for her reaction. She sighed. "Well, I guess it isn't a secret. Robin is a widower."

"Oh." That was an unexpected twist. No Marian. "May I ask what happened?"

Granny stared at me before nodding. "I guess you'll find out about it soon enough. Robin was married to a woman named Marian. Together, they led the Merry Men in robbing from the rich and giving to the poor. While they weren't completely aligned with us rebels, they did sometimes aid us. Besides having the Sheriff chasing after them, they also made enemies of the queen.

"One day, the men were out on a raid. Marian stayed behind with baby Roland and a widow named Hilda who had known Marian since she was a little girl. One Merry Man stayed behind as a lookout and he spotted the Sheriff coming with several soldiers. Marian told Hilda to take Roland and go hide in the woods. The Merry Man tried to take on the Sheriff but failed. He arrested Marian and brought her to the queen.

"When Robin heard of the arrest, he set out immediately for the palace. But he was too late. After Marian refused to tell the queen anything about Snow, the queen ordered her to be executed along with a few others branded as traitors. By the time Robin was able to sneak into the palace, she had already been hanged."

I gasped and Red reached out a steadying hand. I took a few deep breaths. The other women watched me, as if evaluating my reaction. It was probably a test of their own—to see where my loyalties lied. Well, they certainly weren't with that queen. "What happened then?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to know the answer.

Granny sighed. "The Queen ordered the so-called traitors to be decapitated and their head placed on pikes to serve as warnings to others in the land not to betray their queen."

My stomach turned and I clutched onto Red. She guided me onto a nearby stool as someone put a bucket by me. Another woman placed a damp cloth on my neck. "Take deep breaths. It'll help," Granny instructed me.

Once I felt like I wasn't going to spill my guts in front of these strangers, I chanced talking. "Was Marian…?"

"No," Granny said. "I hate to give the Sheriff any credit because of the role he played in Marian's death—he had her captured in order to force her into a relationship with him—but he did seem to care about her. He asked the queen to release her body to him, as a favor. She did. The Sheriff then let Robin steal her body for a proper burial."

I frowned, trying to imagine the Sheriff being merciful. But all I could feel was his hands on me and his lips on my neck. I shuddered. "At least Robin had that small comfort. Poor man."

I had passed the women's test—I had reacted the right way for them. Not that it was hard. Everything on my part was natural. I couldn't imagine losing Daniel like that. Even trying to do so made me sick all over again.

Red patted my shoulder as a woman handed me some water down ale. "Just sit a spell and don't get up until you're ready," she advised me.

Thanking her, I took a sip of the ale. It did start to settle my stomach and I continued to sip it while the women worked around me. When I felt strong enough, I joined them as the conversation turned to happier topics.

* * *

><p>At dinner time, I opted to remain in the kitchens with Granny. Red had told me that everyone ate together and I decided I wasn't ready to face everybody just yet. I didn't think I could eat with them watching me, judging me. The kitchens seemed the safest place.<p>

Granny didn't mind the company. "The children all eat in here and I could use the help. Thank you, Regina."

"You're welcome. But why do the children eat in here?"

"Gives the adults a chance to be adults together, have conversations without worrying about little ears listening. The children like to eat together. Sometimes, it's hard to keep them seated and focused on their food." Granny chuckled. "You up to it?"

"I think so." I shrugged. "How hard could it be?"

"You don't want to find out," Red said. "In fact, if you're staying in here with Granny, I'm going to go eat with the adults. Good luck."

Red dashed from the kitchens so fast, I started to worry that I had gotten myself in over my head. A few minutes later, the children trooped into the kitchens and showed Granny that their hands were clean. When they passed inspection, she guided them to the table to eat. Everyone settled down easily and I served them their meat, potatoes and bread. All the children thanked me.

I had just sat down with my own meal when one of the children approached me. He couldn't have been more than four, with a tan complexion and curly black hair. His brown eyes could melt even the coldest heart and he held up his plate. "Can you cut my meat for me, please?"

After taking his plate, I lifted him onto my lap. I cut his meat and potatoes into easy pieces for his little fingers to pick up, watching as he ate every piece. I enjoyed having him on my lap, his body warmth comforting even in the kitchens. I gave in to the urge to run a hand through his curls. He didn't seem to mind.

When he finished, he thanked me and hopped down off my lap. I watched him join the others at the table as Granny came up to me. She leaned close. "Like father, like son it seems. I've never seen Roland take so fast to someone."

Roland. "That's Robin's son?" I looked at him, where he sat with the other children. He smiled and I could see his father in him.

Granny nodded. "He's a sweet thing. Has most of the women here wrapped around his finger."

"I imagine you are talking about my son." Robin entered the kitchen, smiling. I once again felt my heart skip a beat. This was getting dangerous.

Roland ran into his father's arms. Robin settled him on his hip. "Well, Roland, I see you've met Lady Regina."

"She helped me with my dinner," Roland said.

"Did you thank her?"

"Yes, he did. You've raised a very polite boy," I told him. I shook Roland's hand. "It was an honor to meet you, Roland."

"Nice to meet you, Regina." Roland waved as Robin carried him out of the kitchen. I was a goner for that little boy.

* * *

><p>Granny sent me back to her cottage as the other women showed up to help clean. "You've had a busy day. It's best not to overtax yourself just yet. Go, get some sleep."<p>

I left the kitchens and shivered. The sun had set, bringing a chill to the air. My sweater was in the laundry and I hadn't thought to grab the cloak when Robin took me from the camp. I wondered if there was a way to get a cloak soon.

"Milady? May I escort you to Granny's cottage?" Robin appeared at my side.

I crossed my arms. "Are you stalking me?"

"No, of course not. It's just a small encampment. It's easy to see the comings and goings of everyone here." He smiled. "Besides, I wanted to thank you for helping Roland."

I shook my head. "You don't have to. I didn't do anything special."

"Are you always this put off by praise?"

"Only when I feel there's no need for praise. Otherwise, I bask in it." We laughed.

Robin and I started to walk toward Granny's cabin. I noticed he got serious. "The women told you about Marian, didn't they?"

"Yes. In all fairness, I asked." I placed my hand on his arm. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." His response, though, sounded rote. Almost as hollow as mine had during the services for my father, when I couldn't feel anything but the grief and the loss.

"I lost my father two months ago," I said. "I know that's not the same, but I have some idea about the pain. It's just a deep ache that never goes away. You learn to move on, but you have to recreate your life. You can't go back to what it was before."

I surprised myself by saying that. It was something I had kept buried deep down, something I hadn't even told Daniel. Around him, I kept trying to pretend I was feeling better just to stop him from worrying. Maybe that's why I could let my guard down around Robin.

He didn't say anything, though, and I feared I had gone too far. "I'm sorry. Here I am making it about me."

"No need to apologize. Your grief is fresher than mine."

"This isn't a competition."

"Exactly." Robin stopped, facing me. "Grief is grief. And you managed to put what I feel into words better than I have ever been able to come up with. I am sorry for your loss as well."

"Thank you." We resumed walking. "They told me about what the Sheriff did. It's hard to imagine the man I encountered doing something so…selfless."

Robin let out a wry laugh. "I agree. But he did it, and so I vowed that he shall never die by my hand. My word is my bond."

I thought back to the night before. Robin had fired his arrows but all they did was pin the Sheriff to the tree. He probably wasn't even nicked. I admired Robin for showing such restraint around the man who had played a role in his wife's death. I doubted I could do the same.

As we walked, I tried to keep my teeth from chattering but failed. Robin heard and frowned. "Are you cold, milady?"

"Just a little. I'm afraid I don't have cloak."

"I wish I had brought mine but I fear my shirt is warming than your dress." Robin held out his arm. "Let's hurry to Granny's then."

We began walking again at a quicker pace. Part of me was eager to be out of the cold but the other part wasn't eager to be out of Robin's company so fast. It was a strange sensation I hadn't felt since Daniel and I got married. I tried not to read too much into it. Perhaps I was just clinging to Robin because he was one of the few people I felt I could trust here—along with Granny.

He stopped in front of Granny' door. "There you are—safe and sound."

"You don't have to keep doing this. I'm sure you have better things to do than worrying about my safety."

"I assure you, milady, that your safety is worth my time." He took my hands in his gloved ones. "I promise you that while I am around, no harm will come to you."

His word was his bond, he had said. So I knew I could rely on him. Spurned on by the gratitude flooding through me, I stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. And good night."

As I entered Granny's cottage, I heard him whisper: "Good night, milady."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Granny helped me put on a new dress. This one was green in color though the same style as the dress I wore yesterday. "Another one of Red's castoffs?" I asked.<p>

"Yes. We'll try to get you some of your own soon enough. Just need to get some material." Granny brushed off the dress again. "But these are suiting you just fine."

"Where are we going this morning?"

"Back to the Council. Snow and Charming want to talk with you some more."

Dread filled me. "Should I be worried?"

"I don't think so, dear. They aren't like the Queen. Snow and Charming are kind, good people. You'll see. Now, take a deep breath and don't let the negative thoughts get to you. You'll be fine."

Granny led me back to the same cottage as the day before. Once again, people sat around the round table. They must've been Snow and Charming's council. I sat down next to Granny again but this time I noticed that Robin now sat on my left. He gave me a nod as I took my seat.

Snow and Charming looked like they hadn't moved. She was still smiling at me and I took it as a good sign. I found her smile so warm and friendly. "I hope you settling in, Regina," she said.

"I am. Thank you." I glanced over at Robin, who winked.

"I am glad to hear that." Snow grew serious. "I am certain you want to know why we have called you here."

"Well…Yes," I admitted.

Charming leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand. "We've asked for one more person to come and hear your story. Blue?"

Something flitted toward us, a blue light surrounding it. As it got closer, I realized it was a tiny woman dressed in a blue poofy dress. Her brown hair was done up and little wings kept her afloat. My mouth fell open at the sight. "A fairy? After all of that, I actually found a fairy?"

Everyone laughed, including the fairy. She hovered by me. "I am the Blue Fairy. The prince and princess have sought my counsel many times and they did so again about you."

"They told you what happened to me?"

Blue nodded. "I must say I've never heard about the barriers between the worlds coming down on certain days, allowing people to cross between them. However, what you described does fit accounts of people who have travelled between worlds—the strong winds. And you may have gone through a vortex without knowing."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that, like Jiminy, I find no deceit in you. But it also means that I can't guarantee I can get you home. We can try again at the next midsummer and hope for the best." Blue seemed contrite because she could not help me now.

I tried not to let my disappointment show. Especially as I knew this was probably the case. That there was always a good chance I was stuck here, never to return to Daniel. I pressed my hand to my mouth, closing my eyes. Granny rubbed my back and I felt Robin grab my other hand. He squeezed it.

"Have faith," he whispered. I nodded.

Blue floated back up, turning the meeting back over to Snow and Charming. Snow continued to smile that soft, reassuring smile she always had. "Well, Regina, I'm sorry we can't help you right away. We can offer you a place to stay until the next Midsummer. But I must warn you that if you accept to stay with us, you are joining our rebellion. My stepmother and her army will not differentiate between me and anyone who helps me. Do you understand?"

I didn't answer right away. I had come of age during the turbulent 60s. During my teenage years, there were protests of all sorts. Civil rights marches, draft burnings, and women's rights rallies surrounded me. I had attended a few when I could escape my mother's grasp. They never turned violent, though I always knew that was an option. Yet the violence did seem far away, happening elsewhere. I always felt safe—the rallies I went to were the right amount of danger and enough to say I had supported the cause.

This was different. I knew the danger was real after my encounter with the flying monkeys. Marian's fate also played over and over in my head. Yet staying with them was my best chance of not only surviving but getting home to Daniel.

"I understand," I said at last. "And I thank you for your hospitality."

Snow and Charming nodded. It was decided I would stay with Granny and Red. None of us minded. As the council ended, it was the first time I realized I was still holding Robin's hand. He raised mine to his lips. "Remember what I promised last night. I meant it."

As he left, I believed living here might not be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I am both excited and terrified for tonight's episode. Anyone feel the same? And after those sneak peek pictures of the Hood and Mills families together…I think I might combust. Again.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and that the wait was worth it. For those who haven't seen it yet, I posted a Thanksgiving drabble on my tumblr (link is on my bio page). I hope those who have read it enjoyed it.

Once again, thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed and/or reviewed! You guys always put a smile on my face!

x Mac


	6. Preparations

_Tomorrow we'll be far away_

_Tomorrow is the judgment day_

_Tomorrow we'll discover _

_What our God in Heaven has in store_

("One Day More," _Les Miserables_)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Preparations<p>

Over time, I was able to piece together what was going on in the Enchanted Forest. Most of the information came from Granny, Red and Robin. It had been decided that it was best no one outside the council knew I was from another world. Everyone just thought Boston was another land neighboring the Enchanted Forest.

"The Queen came from another world," Robin explained after the decision. "People are wary of others who can travel between the worlds now."

"I can imagine." Especially if I was right about where the Queen came from.

Red told me that the Queen (always "the Queen" as if saying her name would summon her) was born here in the Enchanted Forest. She was somehow transported to the other world while still a baby. She returned as a teenager and reuniting with her mother, now the widow of a baron with a modest fortune. After the Queen rescued a young Snow White, the widowed king proposed to the young woman.

Jealous of the attention her new husband paid to his daughter, the Queen convinced him to send Snow away to live in another palace with her faithful nurse, Johanna. Red told me about this as we cleaned the cottage one day. "She used her magic. She's a witch, you know."

"I figured," I said, pushing the mop across the floor. "So what happened next?"

Red frowned as she cleaned the dishes. "Snow doesn't talk about it much. But when she was sixteen, she was summoned for a ball and the next morning, King Leopold was dead. The Queen blamed Snow, forcing her to flee for her life. The Queen then used that to declare herself the ruler. She's been terrorizing us ever since."

"Snow is the rightful queen, which is why my men and I helped their cause anyway we could. We recognized that fact before well…you know." Pain flashed in Robin's eyes and I knew he was thinking of Marian. He turned from me, pretending to focus on Roland as he played in the courtyard. I changed the subject.

Granny had more to say on the subject as she helped me dress one morning. "Snow is the rightful queen and we all want her on the throne. She'll be fair, just and kind. Unlike that wicked stepmother of hers. Sic'ing those winged creatures on poor townspeople, taxing us into poverty, and arresting people who look at her funny—these are dark times indeed."

I nodded. "Sound like it. I had an encounter with the flying monkeys. Horrifying."

"Monkeys? Are those what those beasts are? You have them in your world?"

"Monkeys, yes. They don't have wings though," I said. "They're adorable since they aren't attacking us."

"I'll take your word on that." Granny handed me a plate filled with food. "Can you bring that to Robin? He tends to forget to eat when he's preparing for a mission."

"Mission? What mission?"

Granny paused before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Regina. I can't tell you."

Of course not. They may have agreed to let me stay, but that doesn't mean I was trusted by the rebels yet. I hadn't been to a council meeting since they agreed to let me stay almost two weeks ago. Out of everyone, I probably knew less than the children.

"I understand. So where can I find him?"

Granny shrugged. "Try his camp in the woods. If not, ask Little John. He always knows."

"Little John, got it." I picked up the plate and stood up.

Before I left, Granny gave me a suggestive look similar to her granddaughter's. "If Little John doesn't know, just stay still. No doubt Robin will just find you. It's like he has a sixth sense when it comes to you."

I glared at her. "It's a small camp. We're bound to keep bumping into each other."

"If you say so," Granny said in a sing-song manner.

"Look, I know what you and Red are trying to do." Part of it was my fault. There had been a few things I had omitted when talking to the council and this one I should've mentioned sooner I realized. "I'm married back in my world. I have a husband I'm trying to return to."

"Oh. Oh, Regina, I'm sorry." Granny took my hand. "This is harder for you then I realized."

"Thank you." I picked up the plate again. "I'll be back in a little bit. Provided I don't get terribly lost in the woods."

"You'll be fine. Oh, and Regina?" I paused, looking back at Granny. She smiled. "Even if you're married, it doesn't mean you can't be friends with Robin. We all need friends, right?"

I turned and left the kitchens, her words echoing in my head. We did need friends. And I needed them now more than ever.

* * *

><p>The Merry Men made their camp just outside the row of cottages, underneath several giant oak trees. Their tents were arranged in a circle with a giant fire in the middle. Several of the men sat about it, talking or checking their weapons. Whatever this mission was, I knew it was going to include fighting.<p>

One Merry Man, a large man with long black hair, greeted me as I entered the camp. "Lady Regina! Looking for Robin?"

"Yes, I am. Are you Little John?"

The man beamed. "Yes, I am. Pleased to meet you. Properly that is. I did help Robin carry you after you swooned that night we raided the Sheriff and the soldiers."

"Thank you. Anyway, where can I find Robin?"

"I can take him to you. Follow me."

Little John led me a little ways from camp where several targets were set up. Robin stood in front of them, firing off arrow after arrow. He hit the dead center on each target. My mouth fell open. "Wow."

"Robin's shooting is quite impressive. He never misses. It's like magic." Little John wiggled his fingers to emphasis his point. I laughed.

Robin lowered his bow and looked up at us. He smiled upon seeing me. "I see Granny sent along some food."

"Yes. She's certain you would starve otherwise." I walked down the hill sideways, careful not to trip over my skirt.

He held out his arm, guiding me down the rest of the way. "Will you be joining me?"

"I ate already." His face fell and I couldn't say no. "But I can stay while you eat. I don't think Granny's going to miss me."

As we sat down, I noticed that Little John had left us alone. Were the Merry Men also trying to match me with their leader? At least Robin knew about Daniel. I trusted he would shut down any attempts they tried.

"Are you sure you don't want any of this?" Robin held out his plate. I shook my head and he shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I glanced over at the targets, Robin's arrows all still protruding from them. "You are an amazing marksman."

"Thank you. It's one of the reasons for my success, if I'm allowed to brag for a bit." His blue eyes twinkled with pride.

"I'll let you. For now." I winked at him before we shared a laugh.

Robin settled in, eating. "So, are you a baker back home?"

"I like to bake, but it's not my job, if that's what you are asking."

"So, what is your job?"

"I'm a chemist." At his confused face, I tried to think of the best way to explain it to him. "It's kinda like baking. I combined different ingredients to make something new. Lately, it's been new medicines."

"So, like potions?"

I shrugged. "I guess, if that makes the most sense."

We lapsed into silence and I stood up. "I'm not going to keep you. I'll see you at dinner?"

"You don't have to go so soon. You're not keeping me from anything. I promise." It was like Robin was pleading with me to stay.

I did want to stay. He was easy to talk to and I felt I could tell him anything. But there was something I had to do. "Red's waiting for me to help with the laundry."

"Of course. We mustn't keep Red waiting. Nor anyone else who needs clean laundry." He smiled. "Which includes myself. Thank you."

I shrugged again. "Whatever I can do to be helpful. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>Robin once again sought me out a few days later. "Regina, can I have a word?"<p>

I glanced over at Granny and Red, who nodded. Wiping my flour covered hands on my skirt, I stepped over to Robin. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking…Do you know how to defend yourself?" Robin crossed his arms.

"No, I can't say I do. Why?"

"Well, you may not official be part of our little rebellion, but you are surrounded by rebels wanted by the crown. Raids can happen at any time. I want you to be able to protect yourself. You know, in case I'm not around."

I frowned. I hadn't thought about that. But I should've, especially after my encounter with the Sheriff. "Thank you. But how am I going to defend myself?"

"That I'll figure out. If Granny and Red can spare you, can you meet me at my camp in say an hour?"

"Yes. Of course. Do I need to bring anything?"

He shook his head. "Just yourself."

* * *

><p>Granny agreed to let me go and I raced down to Robin's camp. Little John didn't even look up, just pointing in the direction Robin had gone. I thanked him before running down the hill to the clearing with the targets. "Am I going to learn archery?"<p>

"Yes. Amongst other weapons. Starting with this." He handed me a little silver knife with a pearl handle. "RL" was carved into it.

I took it. "Is this yours?"

"It was. Now it's yours."

"No." I tried to hand it back to him. "I can't take this. Isn't this something you'd rather give Roland some day?"

"I have plenty to give Roland. Now, hold it like I am." He hold out the knife, a firm grasp on the handle.

I copied him. "Okay. Now what?"

"Watch and learn."

We spent a few hours, at least, practicing with our knives. I was able to at least defend myself by the time he called it a day. He studied me as I sat on a log, breathing heavily. "Tomorrow, we'll work on archery. Keep that knife somewhere you can access it easily."

I nodded. "Thank you. And now I think I need a bath."

Robin laughed. "I definitely advise one. Your muscles may hate me in the morning."

I groaned. "I didn't even think of those. Will it get better?"

"Yes, with practice. Though I hope you never have to use these skills." He held out his hand to me. "Milady?"

I didn't take it, squinting at him as the sunset behind him. "Why do you call me that? I'm not a lady."

He lowered his hand. "Yes, you are."

"I have no title. I'm not royalty or nobility."

"That doesn't matter. You carry yourself as if you were. That makes you a lady." He extended his hand again. "You ready?"

I took his hand and let him pull me to my feet. My muscles began to protest then. I groaned. "Oh, that bath is definitely needed."

Laughing, Robin escorted me back to Granny's with my hand tucked close to him.

* * *

><p>We continued our lessons for a week. As he promised, Robin moved me on to archery and then I tried my hand with a sword. The sword didn't work so well for me as I did not have the upper body strength to wield one just yet. "Don't worry," he told me, taking the sword from me. "We'll get you up to the sword. It's something you'll find you want to know how to use."<p>

"I guess. But the knife and the bow seem to be suiting me just fine." I patted my side. Granny and Red had made me a little makeshift holster for my knife that went next to my pocket. I was able to pull it out as fast as I could pull out the little things I kept in my pocket.

Archery was proving to be my favorite part of my lessons. I had wanted to learn archery ever since my friends came back from summer camp raving about it. We had all wanted to go to summer camp after seeing Hayley Mills in _The Parent Trap. _None of us had divorced parents, but the idea of finding a twin sister seemed like fun. So did camp. Their families agreed to send them but Mother refused. She didn't think summer camp would teach me anything I needed for my life as a wealthy socialite.

I wished I had gone now that I was going to spend about a year in these woods. The skills would've come in handy here.

Of course, the fact Robin had to get really close to help me with those lessons had nothing to do with it. At least that was the lie I told myself. I was a married woman and I loved Daniel. But was there any harm in enjoying Robin's company?

"Regina? Is something wrong?" Robin sat down next to me on the log.

I shook my head. "Just lost in thought. What shall we do now?"

"Archery again. Let's see if we can get you to hit the bull's-eye today." He patted my knee as he stood up. "You were really close yesterday."

"I was nowhere near it. You're flattering me so I will feel better." I stood, grabbing the bow he held out to me.

Robin shook his head. "Always try to be positive. It'll help you improve. Guaranteed."

I rolled my eyes as I took my stance. Like always, Robin stepped close to me until I could feel his body heat against my back. He placed his hands on my arms, checking my posture. "You're looking good. Now, concentrate and when you're ready, release."

Concentrate. It was easier said than done, especially with him so close. But I took a deep breath and did my best. I let the arrow fly, watching it hit the bull's-eye with a satisfying thud. As the arrow bounced up and down, I let out a shriek of triumph.

Robin let out a shout as well. "Well done, Regina! I knew you would do it!"

"Well, I had a great teacher." I beamed at him, throwing my arms around his neck.

We froze. This had been the closest physical contact we had ever had with each other. I knew it was innocent, but Daniel still flashed in my mind. Perhaps he flashed in Robin's mind as well or Marian did because we jumped apart, staring at each other.

"Regina? Robin? Are you down here?" Red's voice echoed through the trees. I turned to find her navigating her way down the hill, her red cape held up so she wouldn't trip on it.

Robin's brows furrowed. "Is something wrong?"

"The Council is meeting. Both of you are needed." Red looked at me and my stomach turned. What did the council want with me?

Robin began cleaning up from our lessons. He looked up at me. "You go with Red. I'll be there shortly."

I didn't want to without him but I didn't want to say it out loud. So I climbed the hill and followed Red to Snow's cabin.

The other members of the council sat around the table again. I had started to learn their names. Besides Granny, Red and Robin, I realized the cricket—Jiminy Cricket—was on the council. So was Gepetto. I had met his son, Pinocchio, who was friends with Roland. The Blue Fairy was a member, though she wasn't at every council meeting, as were two of Snow's dwarves friends—Grumpy and Doc. Grumpy glared at me as I sat down.

Snow and Charming waited for Robin to come before the started the meeting. He slid into the chair next to me. I wondered if he always sat there or only when I came to meetings. Robin looked around. "What's wrong?"

"We're almost ready to storm the palace and take it back. And we need Regina's help." Charming looked right at me.

"Me? How?"

Snow placed a hand on Charming's arm. "We're planning something big that could leave a lot of people injured."

"How can I help then?"

Charming motioned to Robin. "We've been told that you're an alchemist with a specialty in healing."

I paused, wanting to correct him. But I realized I couldn't. Alchemy was the forerunner to chemistry and I had spent the last few years working pharmaceuticals. Instead, I tried not to squirm in my seat. "I don't see how I can help, though."

"Blue gave us this." Charming motioned to Gepetto, who handed me a piece of paper. "It's a healing potion. It won't work miracles, but it could help save quite a few. We need you to brew it."

My hand shook as I looked at the paper. The ingredients were straight out of a fairy tale, which I had to remind myself I was in. I glanced at everyone. This was a test, I knew, and my chance to earn their trust at last. "I'll do my best."

Snow relaxed. "Thank you, Regina. This will help us."

"I'll need a lab," I said.

Snow nodded. "I'm certain we'll find a place for you. And any ingredients you need, just ask."

* * *

><p>Charming and Snow had an empty cabin transformed into my lab. I set up my makeshift lab as close to the one I left behind in Boston. I finally met all the dwarves as they helped gather the ingredients I needed. Happy was assigned to be one of my helpers. As far as assistants went, he was pretty good for someone without any science training.<p>

As I worked, I found I had another assistant. Robin found some reason to stop by every day and often stayed to talk with me as I worked. I didn't mind as much as I would've had I been back home. Perhaps because I felt lonelier here, knowing I wasn't going back to Daniel every night.

Robin stayed in a corner, watching as I measured the toadstool. As I added it to the smoking concoction, I glanced up at him. "Are you sure you want to spend all your time here? There have to be more exciting things you could do."

"I don't know. Watching you is quite fascinating. You're so precise and when you focus…well…you should see your face." He leaned against the table.

I shooed him away. "Be careful. I don't want you to get burned."

"I'll be fine." But he moved his arms anyway. "And I don't have anything else to do right now."

"What about Roland? Don't you want to spend time with your son?"

Robin laughed. "I have. And now he's off playing with his friends. For some reason, he finds them more fun than his father."

It was my turn to laugh, which meant I struggled to keep my hands straight. Who knew what was really in essence of ogre? I put down the vials and swatted him. "Stop it or who knows what will happen to me."

"Sorry, milady. I will try to keep my humor at bay." Robin's smile faded. "Or would you rather I left?"

"No, I don't mind the company. Just try to make sure I'm not holding something when you decide to be funny again." I began mashing up some moss-like ingredient. "Why don't you tell me about how you met Marian?"

Robin's eyes grew distant, as if he was seeing the scene play out again before his eyes. "I stole her father's horse."

"Isn't that what you do? Steal from the rich and give to the poor?"

He frowned, looking away. "Not then. I was a very different man, one who had no honor and only lived by a code in which I thought only of myself. Marian's family were poor farmers and I stole their only horse because I was bored. I certainly didn't need it."

"So what did Marian's family do?"

"Well, only Marian saw me steal it. And she pursued me into the woods." He chuckled. "She was able to cut me off, pointing her bow and arrow at me as she demanded I return her father's horse. I was too stunned to raise my own weapon, so I just stood there as she explained how much the horse meant to her family's survival. I fell in love with her then."

"So you gave her back the horse?"

He nodded. "And one of mine. After that, I realized I could use my skills for a better purpose. That night, I vowed to become a better man. Better than I had been, better than my father. I developed my code and shared it with my men. I told them if they couldn't abide by new rules, they were free to leave."

"Did any?"

"One or two," Robin admitted. "But most chose to stay. They were looking for a greater purpose as well. Once I started doing good, I began courting Marian."

"Did her family approve?" I removed part of the concoction from the flame, missing my Bunsen burner.

Robin chuckled. "Not really. I was still the man who stole their horse. And the Sheriff was also trying to court Marian. Marrying him would've increased their station."

"But she chose you."

"Yes, she did. And I don't think she regretted a moment of it. I know I didn't."

I smiled at him. "Sounds very romantic."

He leaned forward. "What about you? How did you meet your Daniel?"

My Daniel. I liked the sound of that. "I met him at a poetry slam my friend dragged me to. I was young, just started college and not looking for love. Seems fate had other plans."

"A poet?" Robin leaned back, arms crossed. "I wouldn't have pegged you to fall for a poet."

"Neither would I but he was just so sweet, kind and funny…The way he made me feel, I thought it only existed in fairy tales. He invited me to a party for New Year's Eve and it's tradition to kiss someone at midnight. He kissed me and while I wouldn't peg that as the moment I fell in love with him, it was the moment I knew I never wanted to let him go."

"That sounds wonderful." He smiled before growing serious. "I hope you don't mind me asking…You never mention it, but I wonder…Did you leave any children in your world?"

I glanced down, shaking my head. "We want children, it's just…We got married soon after graduating college and both agreed to focus on getting our careers started. I was a woman trying to break into science while he was busy writing, which isn't the most stable of careers. Thankfully, we both found success soon. But then my father got sick and I was so focused on him, Daniel agreed it was best to wait a little longer. We were going to start really trying this vacation."

Turning away, I pretended to focus on something regarding the potion. In truth, I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes. When I was on the field by Sherwood Forest, I believed I wasn't pregnant—knew I couldn't have conceived yet. But there was still part of me that hoped I was wrong. That part was dashed a few days ago when I awoke to discover blood on the sheets. Red helped me clean them and helped me, seeming to understand my disappointment.

Once my emotions were under control, I turned back to him. He had moved closer and took my hand. "I hope that we can get you back to your world. And I know you'll make a wonderful mother. You're already great with Roland."

"Thank you," I whispered. We released hands and I picked up the completed potion.

It looked like a salve. I frowned. "I hope this works."

"Why don't we test it out?" Robin suggested. He rolled up his sleeve and I caught sight of a tattoo on his lower arm. It was a white lion against a black shield. Robin didn't notice it distracted me. "Here you go."

"What are you doing?"

"Do you have your knife?"

"Yes." I realized what he wanted me to do. "No. I'm not knifing you to test the potion. What if it doesn't work?"

Robin laughed. "I'm not asking you to knife me. We know the potion won't work on deep wounds. So just nick me. See if it works on that."

I put down the bowl and pulled out the knife Robin had given me. Unsure, I met his eyes. He gave me a nod, holding his arm out closer. I took deep breath and then ran the blade across the arm. The red of the blood stood out against the white of his skin.

"There you go. Put the potion on it and let's see if it works." He motioned to the bowl.

Taking it, I put some salve on a nearby rag. I pressed it to his wound. "How long do you think I need to hold it here?"

"I don't know. Why don't you check?"

I removed the rag. Once I wiped the blood away, there was no cut. "It worked!" I exclaimed.

Robin laughed. "It did. Congrats."

"I have to make more. How much do you think will be needed?"

"Just keep making it." Robin rolled down his sleeve. "I shall let Snow White and Charming know. It's time for our little mission to begin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Here's Chapter Six! I hope you enjoyed it. Tonight marks the return of the Evil Queen. I'm both excited and scared to see everyone's dark selves. I think I'll just have to keep thinking about the Outlaw Queen scene in the woods from last week in order to cheer me up.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Daniel and Regina's first date, the one I describe above, will the basis of a short—"What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?" Guess when that's coming out?

See everyone next week!

-Mac


	7. The Palace

_We seize the day_

_We turn the tide_

_We touch the stars_

_Fortune favors the brave_

("Fortune Favors the Brave" from _Aida_)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Palace<p>

The compound buzzed with activity for a week after my first successful healing potion ever. I tried to stay out of the way as everyone prepared for whatever their mission was. Judging from the supplies being gathered, I knew it was some kind of battle. Robin and his men were often busy sharpening their weapons and I saw Charming fighting the air with his sword by my makeshift lab a few times.

I split my time between the lab and the kitchens. Those going on the mission needed food and medical supplies. Our days were long but they were productive. More and more, I was starting to feel like a member of this little community. And I believed I was being seen as less of an outsider with each passing day.

The first time I found myself with some own time, I grabbed my bow and arrows for some practice. If my hunch about a battle was right, I wanted to make sure my skills kept improving. As I walked down to the target area, I heard the dull thud of arrows hitting the targets. Was Robin down there? I sped up, hoping so as I hadn't seen him much since the day in my lab. That was a week ago and I found myself missing him.

It wasn't Robin's tall, broad physique that greeted me. The archer was smaller, lithe and very much female. Her dark brown hair was braided and she wore tan breeches under a tan tunic. After a few seconds, I realized I was watching Snow White. She released arrow and arrow with the same skill and precision as Robin. This was a far cry from the helpless girl I remembered from the Disney movie.

I slipped a bit on the slope of the hill, my boot heel landing on a twig. The crack reverberated through the trees. When I glanced up, an arrow was pointed in my direction.

"Regina!" Snow lowered her weapon. "You startled me."

"Sorry. I had wanted to get some practice in but I can go if you want to be alone."

She shook her head. "The target area is open to everyone. I'd love the company."

I climbed down the rest of the way and choose my target. Snow watched as I notched my arrow, took a calming breath and released. The arrow didn't hit the bull's-eye but it landed in an inner ring. Not bad.

"Robin's right. You do have a skill for archery." Snow sounded impressed.

I shrugged. "Did he tell you about my abysmal skills with a sword?"

She laughed. "Don't worry. You'll improve."

"Doubt it," I muttered. I let another arrow fly toward the target—outer ring. "Shit."

"They can't all hit the center all the time. See?" Snow released her own arrow, which hit dead center. She let out a sheepish "Oh."

I shook my head. "And that's why I came down here to practice."

"Good attitude. You'll be as good as Robin and me soon enough with it." She winked at me before focusing on her own target.

The situation struck me as surreal. I was chatting with a princess, the woman everyone believed to be queen, like we were old friends. Did everyone in this camp have that ability? First Robin, then Granny and Red and now Snow White. Maybe there was a nice test you had to pass to join the rebels. Grumpy and his permanent scowl then flashed in my mind and rethought that possibility.

We shoot off a few more arrows in silence before Snow glanced over at me. "So, were you looking for Robin?"

"No." I released my next arrow—it missed the center by what I figured was millimeters. "Why?"

"Just wondering. You two spend a lot of time together."

I shrugged. "He's really been my first friend since I arrived here. I trust him."

"Robin inspires that in people. There's just something about him. And you have to admire how he's carried on after the death of his wife." Snow watched me, gauging my reaction. I guessed she didn't know I had been told about Marian.

I nodded. "I do. I nearly got sick when I heard what happened to her and I didn't even know her. I can't imagine how he reacted."

Snow looked guilty. "He was a determined, angry man when he came into our camp that day. Charming jumped in front of me because we thought he was after me since Marian refused to reveal she had helped me only days before she was captured."

"He's always seen you as the rightful queen. He told me that."

"I know that now. But when an angry widower storms into your camp, you worry." Snow shook her head. "I learned soon I didn't have to. He dropped to his knee and swore his loyalty to me, as long as he could avenge his wife. Charming and I accepted. He's been a great adviser."

She turned back to the target, raising her bow again. Then she glanced at me. "He's pretty handsome as well, don't you agree?"

"I'll admit he's attractive. Not the usual type I look for." I let my arrow fly. "His eyes remind me of my husband's. Bright blue and kind."

"Husband? You're married?"

"I guess gossip doesn't travel as fast as I thought." I sighed, facing her. "Yes. I have a husband named Daniel waiting for me back home."

"I don't think I could stand being separated from Charming like that and we're not married yet." She grew pensive. "Though we have been separated before."

"Your stepmother's doing?"

"Not the first time." Snow sent an arrow hurling toward the target. "Charming was engaged to someone else. Thankfully, she loved someone else and ended it."

"So the second time was your stepmother?"

"Yes. She captured Charming and forced me to take a sleeping curse."

"By giving you an apple," I said, absentmindedly. I froze once I realized what I had said.

Snow's eyes narrowed. "Who told you that?"

I considered lying and saying someone (Granny? Red? Happy? Robin?) told me but decided against it. Granny had told me to be honest and it had worked well for me so far. So I sighed. "In my world, you're a character in what we call fairy tales. That's how I know about the poisoned apple."

This time, her eyes grew wide. "Stories? So you know what happens to us? Tell me!"

For the first time, I realized how young Snow really was. She carried herself with such maturity, I often mistook her for being closer to my age. But I realized she was barely out of her teens. She'd still be in college were we in my world. Here, though, she was responsible for the fates of so many. A difficult burden for one so young, it was no wonder she wanted reassurances that what she was doing was right. That they would win.

Once again, I couldn't lie. "I'm sorry, I don't. The story of Snow White I know doesn't involve you leading a ragtag group of fairy tale characters against the Evil Queen."

"Oh. Of course." Hope faded from Snow's green eyes.

I couldn't let that go. "But there's one thing we always learn from the fairy tales. Good triumphs over evil. You're good and so I know you'll be triumphant even without reading it in a fairy tale."

Snow smiled. "Thank you, Regina. I know Charming doesn't quite trust you yet…"

"That's okay. If I was in his shoes, I probably wouldn't trust me either."

She laughed. "Well, I think I'm closer to trusting you."

"That's all I can ask for," I replied.

We heard someone approaching and tensed up. Snow nodded and we turned, bows at the ready. Red held up her hands. "I come in peace. Snow, you're needed."

"I'll be right there. Thank you, Red." She turned to me. "You coming, Regina?"

I nodded, gathering my arrows. We followed Red back to camp.

* * *

><p>Snow and Red hurried away as soon as we reached the edge of camp while I headed for Granny's. I caught sight of Robin outside another cabin, talking with a tall yet plump woman. Red curls escaped from under her veil and she wore a plain blue dress. She clutched Roland's hand as she listened to whatever Robin said.<p>

I approached Granny and pointed to the woman. "Who's that?"

"Remember I told you about Hilda, the widow who was caring for Roland when Marian was captured?" I nodded and Granny continued. "That's her."

"So is she here to take care of Roland while Robin's on the mysterious mission?"

Granny nodded. "She lives in a nearby village but comes when needed. She's one of the few people Robin trusts with Roland."

Roland spotted me and broke free from his father. He ran across the courtyard to me and I crouched down to catch him. "Lady Regina! Papa's going away and he said I have to protect you."

"Well, now I feel much safer." I knelt down, hugging him as he giggled.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. I was able to pick him up and carrying him over to his father, who smiled at us. Hilda, on the other hand, frowned. "You know better than to run off," she scolded Roland.

Robin frowned. "He only ran across the courtyard. I let him do it all the time. Roland knows where he can and cannot go."

"You are too lax with him, Robin." Hilda was still scolding but her voice had softened. "Boys need boundaries. He can't go running off when he feels like it."

"I wanted to tell Lady Regina about my job," Roland explained.

Hilda focused on me as if seeing me for the first time. "Lady Regina? I've never seen you before. When did you come here?"

"A month ago," Robin replied. Had a month really gone by?

She frowned. "And what brought you here?"

"I found myself the victim of misfortune and everyone here was generous enough to take me in." The truth without revealing too much.

"Roland? Why don't you go play? I'll fetch you for dinner." Robin took his son from me and placed him down. After looking between the three of us, Roland ran off to find his friends. He turned to Hilda. "Are you done interrogating Regina?"

"Not yet. What's this job Roland had to tell you about?" Hilda asked me.

I smiled. "He's going to protect me while everyone is away. My own White Knight."

Hilda glared at Robin but he ignored her, focusing on me. "I'm afraid I won't be able to say this in the morning, so I want to say my farewells now. Milady."

He took my hand and raised it to his lips, like he had the night we first met. I tried to keep my voice from cracking as I wished him luck. "Please, try to stay safe."

"As my lady commands." He bowed low and I rolled my eyes, though I knew everything—his words and actions—were genuine. They were also over the top.

"Robin, we should go inside to finish discussing things." Hilda's voice was once again sweet but it didn't cover the irritation well enough. She gave me a side-eye. "Good day, _Lady_ Regina."

I did not miss the sarcasm in her voice. Nor did Robin, judging by his frown. He took his leave of me before following her to another cabin. I turned and stormed back to the kitchens.

"I take it you and Hilda didn't get off on the right foot?" Granny asked.

I shook my head. "We didn't argue but I got the distinct impression she disliked me immediately. How long has she been in love with Robin?"

"Aha!" Red exclaimed, pointing at her grandmother with flour-covered hands. "I told you she'd figure it out. Hilda's the only one that thinks she's being coy."

"So Robin knows?" I asked.

Granny nodded. "He's turned her down gently, he's turned her down harshly. But each time he summons her to care for Roland, she gets hopeful again."

"The only way to get her to fully back off is for Robin to marry again. Then he'll not only be off the marked but he'll have someone to take care of Roland." Red handed me some potatoes to peel.

"I've offered to watch the boy but I think he still sends for Hilda because Marilyn trusted her." Granny sighed. "Best keep out of her way, Regina."

"Why? I'm not a threat to her. I'm married."

"She doesn't know that. And you don't have a husband to show her." Granny looked over the rims of her glasses. "Besides, all she'll see anyway is how close you and Robin are."

Red nodded. "He doesn't call her 'milady.'"

I agreed they were right before concentrating on my tasks. This was a small camp but I knew I could find ways to avoid Hilda until Robin returned.

* * *

><p>The next morning, those going on the mission left at dawn. I stood next to Granny as we watched them depart, wearing the cloak she made me to keep out the morning chill. Robin had been right about not having time to say goodbye this morning. He had to make sure his men were present and ready as well as pry a tearful Roland from his leg. Roland tried to run to me but Hilda stopped him, holding him as his father prepared to leave.<p>

Red hugged me, which surprised me. And not just because I didn't know she was going on this mission. "Take care of Granny for me," she whispered.

"I will," I whispered back. "Be safe."

Charming gave the signal and the group moved out, disappearing into the woods. One by one, the others drifted away until Granny and I were the only ones to remain. "They'll be okay, right?" I asked.

"We have to keep hoping so." Granny patted my arm. "Come, let's have some breakfast."

* * *

><p>Our little camp grew quiet and eerie with so many people gone. My time in the kitchens was halved as we didn't have to prepare as much food. I tried to spend more time then in my lab but Happy and I ran out of supplies three days after they left. So to avoid Hilda, I spent more time either at the target area or helping Granny with the laundry. I couldn't sew—it was a skill Mother didn't think I needed—but I was able to fold. Granny also taught me some stitches so I knew how.<p>

I also played with the children as well. Over time, I realized their games were not very different from the ones I had played as a girl. Ogre, for instance, was very much like tag, except whoever was "it" was called an ogre. When I played, I was often the Ogre. Perhaps it was because my skirts slowed down or the fact I tried to growl and be ogre-like that made the children tag me often.

One day, Roland and Pinocchio approached me as I helped Granny fold shirts. They begged me to play Ogre with them and the other children. Roland clasped his hands together and looked at me with wide brown eyes. "Please?"

I glanced at Granny, who shook with silent laughter. She nodded and I placed the unfolded shirts back in the basket before standing. Roland and Pinocchio took my hands and led me to the other children. We passed Hilda, who frowned and muttered something about "shirking responsibilities." I paid her no mind.

"Lady Regina's the ogre!" Roland announced. The others squealed and began running around. I made my hands look like claws and chased after them.

It was around noon, so none of us had shadows. But as I tagged Hansel, I noticed a strange shadow on the ground. It appeared to be a large bird. Glancing up, I felt the blood drain from my face. A flying monkey was circling overhead.

Hitching my skirts in one hand, I began gathering children in the other and pushed them into my lab. The others noticed the monkey and began taking cover, though a few tried to reach the children.

The burst of activity alerted the monkey and it swooped down toward us. My heart stopped when I saw Roland in its way. I ran, scooping him up before the monkey could. We hit the ground and I turned to take the brunt of the impact. I clutched him close as an arrow pierced the monkey's leg. It let out an unnatural screech before taking to the skies again.

Granny stood in the middle of the courtyard, holding a crossbow. She scanned the skies, waiting to see if the monkey had any friends coming along. I picked up Roland, setting him on my hip as he clung to me. "Why did that attack us?" I asked Granny.

"I don't know. We best get everyone inside to the dining hall for a roll call." Granny turned and walked toward her cabin.

I helped round up the children and we all sat at the long tables everyone ate at each night. Roland continued to cling to me even though Hilda tried to take him many times. I ran a hand through his hair and tried to soothe him as Granny made sure everyone was still there. She sighed. "All present and accounted for. Thank goodness."

"Do you think it means they failed to take the Palace? That the queen has taken them?" one woman asked, frantic.

Granny shook her head. "I think if they had lost, the Queen would send those Black Soldiers of hers to capture all of us. I think the flying monkey's presence means they are succeeding."

"How so?" Hilda asked.

"Because it means the Queen is trying to distract them, to get them to divert attention away from their goal. This means there may be more attacks. We must remain vigilant. And I'm afraid it means we must limit our time outside for the time being. Agreed?" Granny stared at us.

We agreed.

* * *

><p>No one went outside unless necessary as we neared the two week mark. I took to wearing my bow over my shoulder wherever I went, even if I didn't anticipate going outside. One could never be too careful, I figured.<p>

The children began suffering from cabin fever. We tried to keep them as entertained as possible. One day, I convinced some of the other women to push the tables away and the children played Ogre in the dining room. The games never lasted long enough though and boredom set back in quickly for them.

I didn't see Roland, though. Hilda kept him locked up in the cabin she was staying in. One of the women also living in the cabin told me he asked for me every day, but Hilda refused to let him outside. So one morning, I took my bow and crossed the courtyard to the cabin. I knocked on the door and waited.

Hilda opened the door and glared at me. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to see Roland. I heard he's asking for me."

"He's busy with his chores."

"Just for a few minutes? Then he can go back to his chores, I promise."

Hilda shook her head. "No. I don't know what you are playing at, but Roland is in my care and he's not going anywhere."

I tried to keep calm. "I'm not going to hurt him. I care for him as well."

She shut the door behind her as she stepped closer to me. "I will not let you use Roland as a ploy to woo Robin. He's not interested."

I narrowed my eyes. "You don't know anything about the relationship Robin and I have. Which, not that it's any of your business, is just friendship. Either way, I would never use a child just to get into his father's good graces."

"I don't believe you."

"Of course not." I stepped closer, lowering my voice. "Because it's what you're doing. You hope that one day, he'll come back and fall to his knees professing his love. That's why you keep watching Roland. It's not going to work. He is not interested in you. Time to face the fact."

"You're not going to see Roland. Ever, if I have my way. Good day, _Lady_ Regina." She stepped back into her cabin and slammed the door.

I let out a growl of frustration. That woman didn't have Roland's best interest at heart, I knew. Not while she was trying to become the next Mrs. Robin Hood. And she accused me of using Roland to get Robin! Talk about pot calling the kettle black.

Resigned, I headed back to Granny's. Something hit my ear. I froze, straining to hear it. Hoof beats. It was strange how fast I had learned to identify those. Grabbing my bow, I notched an arrow and prepared to fire it. No one was going to invade this camp.

Others heard the sound and came running outside. I saw Granny with her crossbow from the corner of my eye. We weren't going down without a fight. I prayed Hilda had the sense to flee with Roland if it came to that.

The rider burst through the trees, riding hard toward camp. I lowered my bow, recognizing one of the Merry Men. Granny hurried closer to me. "What news?"

He reined in his horse, smiling. "We were victorious. The Palace is ours!"

Everyone cheered, myself included though I had no clue what that meant. The Merry Man continued. "Princess Snow White wants everyone to pack up camp and journey to the Winter Palace. The others are coming to help escort you."

"You heard the man," Granny said. "Start packing. Regina, come with me."

I followed her to help pack. There wasn't much I called my own and I only filled half a trunk with the few dresses I had been given. Granny placed some parchment over them and started to put the of Red's dresses on top of mine. We were packed in about an hour, joining the others at wagons the Merry Men brought.

Craning my neck, I search for Robin but didn't see him anywhere. Much the Miller's Son (his real name) approached me. "Robin had to stay behind at the Palace, milady, and help guard it in case the Queen tries to reclaim it."

"Oh, that's understandable. Thank you."

Much placed the trunk on the wagon before he helped me in. "Don't fear, milady. We'll make certain everyone makes it to the Palace with no trouble. Promise."

"Thank you, though I think I'll keep my bow with me. Just in case." I glanced around. "Where's Roland?"

"He's on Little John's wagon. To be honest, you were supposed to be on it but, well…" Much shifted from foot to foot.

I sighed. "Let me guess. Hilda didn't want me on it?"

Much nodded, leaning close. "If you ask me, I think she's being silly. Robin trusts you with Roland, and so should she. He's not going to be too happy when he hears about it."

Little John gave the signal and Much jumped into the driver's seat, Granny by his side. A few other women had joined me in the wagon and Hansel as well as Gretel came to sit next to me. I taught them some of the songs I sang as a child and they taught me some of theirs as we rolled toward the road leading to the Palace.

* * *

><p>The Palace was three and a half days away at the speed the wagons had to go. Much told me it had taken them two at a hard ride and stopping only for little sleep. For the most part, we didn't stop to rest. We all took turns sleeping in the wagon so that there were people who were always awake in case we needed to defend ourselves.<p>

I was dozing one day with Gretel pressed to my side, asleep as well. Someone shook me and I cracked open to find Granny turned in the front seat. I frowned. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. We're approaching the palace."

"We're almost there?" I sat up, mindful of Gretel who slumbered on, and tried to get my first glimpse of our new home.

The Palace was everything I ever imagined a fairy tale palace to be. It was a tall white stone building with several towers. We crossed a stone bridge to enter into the courtyard, only the first part of the palace grounds. I saw a few more gates before one entered the actually palace building. It appeared every window would have a view of the forest and water surrounding the building. All in all, I felt it a gorgeous new home.

Little John's wagon had led the way and Robin had already been reunited with his son. Though Roland sat on his hip, he frowned and discussed something with Little John. The taller man pointed at our wagon and then at Hilda. I figured they were discussing me and why I was with Much instead of Little John. I didn't understand all the fuss—I was only a friend to Robin.

Robin handed Roland to Little John and approached our wagon. Much helped the others get down but Robin jumped in when it was my turn to get down. He held out his hand and I took it, letting him guide me back to the ground. It felt good to be out of the wagon.

"Are you well, milady?" he asked.

I nodded. "For the most part. A bit stiff, but nothing a good walk won't fix."

"Shall we then?" Robin held out his arm to me. I looped mine through it and he guided me toward the gardens. Everything was green and neat, but I didn't see any flowers. As if reading my mind, Robin said, "Snow will see that the gardens are restored to their former splendor. The Queen wasn't fond of flowers, it seems."

"It seems she wasn't fond of a lot of things," I replied.

Robin chuckled before turning serious. "I want to thank you. Roland told me about the flying monkey attack and how you saved him. You are his hero."

My cheeks burned. "Granny should also be his hero. She shot the monkey, chasing it away."

"Sharing the credit, I see. But don't sell yourself sort. You put yourself in danger to protect Roland."

"It just came naturally."

"And that's why you'll make a great mother, Regina. Once we get you back to your husband, of course."

"You seem so certain I will be."

"That's the secret, milady. If you believe it, it will happen." He winked.

I laughed. "I guess I'll have to follow your lead."

We slipped into silence and my legs felt stronger with each turn. Robin squeezed my hand. "I wanted to apologize for Hilda. I know she gave you a hard time."

"She was only doing what she thought was best for Roland," I lied.

"Do you really believe that?"

Could the man read minds? "No, I thought she was being a tyrant and wanted to hurt me at the cost of hurting Roland."

"We agree on that. I shall speak with her though I do not think she will be here much longer. Now that Roland and I are reunited, she'll go back to her own village."

"Regina!" The wind was knocked out of me as someone enveloped me in a viselike hug. It took me a few minutes to realize it was Red.

I hugged her back. "Glad to see you came through without a scratch."

She pulled away. "Actually, I did. Your healing potion worked wonders. Right, Robin?"

Red nudged him and he smiled. "Of course it did. Though I'm afraid we're a bit low now, milady. It was fierce fight."

"I imagine. Good thing I brought more with me." I frowned. "How bad was the fight?"

"We'll tell everyone at supper tonight. For now, we want everyone to get settled into their new rooms." Robin bowed. "I shall see you tonight, my ladies."

He walked away as Red tugged on my hand. "Come on. You have to see the rest of the palace. It's the fanciest place I've ever seen."

* * *

><p>Red was right. The Palace was the fanciest place I've ever seen, even though it was in the process of being redecorated. She chattered on as we climbed a large, sweeping marble staircase. I vowed to come back later and do my best Scarlett O'Hara impression.<p>

At the top of the stairs hung a giant painting of a king and queen. He was a tall man, somewhat plump with his crown covering his hair. She sat in a gold chair lined with velvet. Her long dark hair fell in curls from underneath her crown. Both had kind faces, just like…"Are they Snow's parents?"

"Yes. That's King Leopold and Queen Eva. Snow had their painting restore the minute we seized the palace."

"Snow looks like her mother."

Red nodded before taking my hand again. "Come on. Our rooms are down this way."

She led me down a long corridor lined with polished mahogany doors. As we approached a window, she opened a door. "Here we are."

I entered into a furnished sitting room. A table with chairs was stood off to the side, set up for afternoon tea, while beige sofas sat in the middle of the room. Four doors led away from this central room. Going from left to right, Red named them off. "Granny's, mine, yours and the water closet. We won't have to run outside if nature calls."

"That's an improvement." I approached my door and opened it.

Sunshine filled my new room, making the gold walls glow. Everything else was beige—the curtains on the window and on the four poster bed, made up with soft blankets and fluffy billows. My trunk sat at the foot of my bed. I crossed over to the white wardrobe and opened the doors. Someone had already unpacked my few dresses as well as the clothing I wore when I arrived in the Enchanted Forest. A few new pairs of shoes lined the floor of the wardrobe. They did look used, but I was grateful for whoever gave them to me.

I closed the door and looked back at Red. "Someone pinch me. I think I must be dreaming."

"I know, right?" She laughed. "I'll let you get some rest before supper. I have some more investigating to do."

"Rest sounds great. I'll see you down there. Thank you, Red."

Once she left, I took of my boots and laid down on the bed. I sunk down a bit, as if the bed was trying to envelope me. This was as close to heaven I was going to get in this place. I closed my eyes, knowing I could get used to this life.

* * *

><p>Red and I got lost at least twice trying to find the Great Hall where supper was to be eaten. At last, Much found us and led us to the right room. Others had also gotten lost, so we were not the last ones to the meal. We settled at the long table which was covered by a gold table cloth. Several dishes, including a roasted pig, lay out before us. My stomach rumbled at the sight.<p>

"Hungry?" Robin slid into the unoccupied seat at my right.

I nodded. "Everything smells amazing. Then again we've been eating light the past few days."

A hush fell over us as Snow and Charming entered the room. They wore bright gold outfits and Snow had left her hair loose. She looked like the young, carefree girl she should've been had her stepmother not gotten in the way.

We stood, watching as they took their seats at the head of the table. Charming raised his goblet. "To everyone who helped us reclaim this palace, thank you. We salute you."

"Cheers!" Snow raised her goblet and sipped. We copied her motions.

They sat down and we did as well. It was like a game of Simon Says. Everyone started eating as stories of the battle were shared. How they fought against the black guards and defeated them easily. The flying monkeys proved more challenging but Snow recalled a secret tunnel from her childhood. She used it with a few select people and they took the Queen by surprise. Everyone attacked at that point, driving the Queen from the palace.

"So where did she go?" I asked.

Robin shrugged. "Our best guess is the Winter Palace. But we're leaving her be for now. Most of her black guards have deserted her and turned coat. She still has those blasted flying monkeys, but her grasp on the villagers is weakening. Many are welcoming Snow and Charming as their rightful rulers."

"That's good. I hope this ends soon. That Queen has to go," Granny said.

Charming cleared his throat, clinking his knife against his glass. We fell silent as he stood. "Snow and I have an announcement we'd like to make. We've reclaimed the Palace and so, we will be getting married three weeks from now."

Everyone clapped, myself included. Snow beamed at her husband-to-be. Things were looking up and I found myself glad to be here. After all, who didn't love a wedding?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Tonight's the winter finale. No Once after tonight until March. And we know Robin has to make a choice tonight. This is terrifying, isn't it? But I am excited to see the other Villainesses tonight. Should be great!

I'm afraid I may not be able to post a chapter next week. I'm going to try, but I've fallen behind again. And with the holidays coming up…there's so much to prepare for! I've also looked at my outline for this story and realized I packed a lot into each chapter. So much so I've been adding more chapters almost every week. Which means I keep pushing back the chapter you've no doubt been waiting for, if you're familiar with Outlander.

So, enjoy tonight's episode. If I can't post next week, I'll let you know via my tumblr (link available on my bio page).

-Mac


	8. Zelena

_I feel wonderful because I see  
>The love light in your eyes.<br>And the wonder of it all  
>Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.<em>

("Wonderful Tonight," Eric Clapton)

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Zelena<p>

Life became a whirlwind as everyone prepared for the royal nuptials. I thought three weeks was very quick to throw together a wedding but Granny told me it was very common in this world. "I once managed to get a wedding together in a week. Of course, there were extenuating circumstances."

Red motioned with her hands, showing a growing stomach. I laughed before glancing at my room. "What am I going to wear? I don't have anything fancy enough for a wedding."

"Don't worry. Everyone is getting new clothing for the event." Granny patted my shoulder. "In fact, you have a meeting with the dressmaker so he can get your measurements. You and Red best be heading down there."

Red and I joined the line of people waiting to be measured. I wondered how one tailor was going to handle all of this. We walked into the next room and I nearly laughed when I saw the Blue Fairy flitting around with her fellow fairies. "Magic. We're getting magic dresses. Of course."

"Well, the fairies are assisting to make certain all the dresses are ready in time," Red said. "I can't wait to see what they chose for me."

"I have a feeling it'll be red. You have a theme."

She laughed. "I guess I do. What color do you think your dress will be?"

I shrugged. "Whatever the fairies decide, I guess."

Blue flitted before me. "Hold still, Regina. This won't take long."

She flew around me, leaving a trail of dust behind her. It tingled and I resisted the urge to laugh. When she finished, she flew back up so she was level with my face. "I've gotten your measurements. Your dress will be ready in about a week. Have a great day."

Red and I parted ways outside the room. I headed for the gardens, wanting to go for another walk and to get some fresh air. Now that we were living in the palace, it was easy to remain indoors all day. Soon I would have to find the target area, not wanting to let my skills get rusty. The Queen wasn't defeated yet. We still had to be vigilant.

I turned a corner and saw Snow White coming down the path from the opposite direction. She smiled when she saw me, picking up her pace. I stopped and waited for her to reach me.

"Regina!" Snow sounded a little out of breath. "I'm glad to see you. There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh? What?"

Snow looked nervous. "It's something I feel uncomfortable asking the other women about but I guess because we're closer in age…"

"Snow, you're rambling. What is it?"

She glanced around. "Can we go somewhere more…private?"

I nodded. We found a bench nearby and sat down. I took her hands. "What do you want to know?"

"It's about the…wedding night." She whispered that last part.

I tried not to smile. This was a serious topic for her, but the situation did strike me as funny. I had to tell a fairy tale princess about sex. How odd was that?

But how much did Snow already know? Did I have to tell her everything? I hoped not, recalling my own adventure in sex ed. Mother didn't think it was something to be discussed—I would just discover it on my wedding night in her opinion, I guess. Dad tried his best when he realized Mother wasn't going to do it but he was too uncomfortable to do more than stutter through it. The school nurse at last set me straight when my period started at school and I had a panic attack at the sight of the blood. Lucy then told me about the mechanics of sex in college. Daniel, though, taught me its real meaning.

"Okay. What do you know already?"

Snow shifted on the bench, refusing to meet my eyes. "Not much. I know we have to do…what it takes to make a baby…but I don't know how. Do we have to take off our clothes? Do I just lay there? What do I do?"

I tried not to laugh. She sounded panicked. I squeezed her hand. "Calm down. The wedding night is nothing to get so worked up over. It's going to be an amazing night."

That is if Charming had more experience than his wife. If not, it was probably going to be very awkward. Daniel's and my first time was. But that would only make Snow worry more. "Anyway, yes, you should take your clothes off. It's not necessary, but it just makes everything so much more intimate. And you definitely do not just lay there. The important thing to remember is that you should get as much pleasure as he does."

I told her more about what to expect and while her cheeks grew redder, she seemed to get less nervous. "Thank you, Regina. I needed to hear that."

"If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask me." I hugged her. "Come on, let's go back inside."

We linked arms and walked toward the palace. Charming and Robin came from another corner, meeting up with us. "Good afternoon, ladies. I see we all had the same idea," Charming said. "Regina, do you mind if I steal my bride-to-be away from you?"

"Of course not. If she wants to go." I looked at her.

Snow removed her arm from mine, thanked me again and took Charming's hand. They disappeared into the gardens as Robin offered his arm to me. "Milady?"

We headed back toward the palace. "So, what were you and Charming talking about?"

"Well, without giving away too much, our dear prince needed some wedding day advice."

"Wedding day advice or wedding night?" I glanced at him.

"I have a feeling you know the answer. What were you and Snow talking about?"

"I think you know the answer to that as well."

He nodded. "Everyone is focused on the wedding these days. It's a good distraction. Though I had to tell Roland that children do not attend weddings. His disappointed face nearly broke my heart."

I could imagine his crushed expression and it tugged at my heartstrings. "Oh, the poor thing. What did you do?"

"I told him that weddings weren't much fun for little children anyway. Everyone just stood around talking or doing boring dances."

Dancing. I stopped short and Robin looked back at me. He frowned. "Is something wrong, Regina?"

"I don't know any of your dances. I barely was able to dance at my own wedding. Daniel made me look good." I looked at him, not hiding my fear. "What if I make a fool of myself?"

Robin took both my hands in his. "Don't worry. I doubt you will look like a fool. Red and I will make certain of that."

* * *

><p>My dance lessons started the next day. Red woke me up and pulled me into our common area. Granny sat out there and shouted out instructions to us. I tried to follow the complicated movements, trying to work my feet and hands together at the same time. Red also wasn't used to being the "man" and so she threw me off several times.<p>

Robin, Little John and Much also came to help us with our dancing. It was easier with them as they were used to what the man did in these dances. As I went through the motions every day, I vowed to never complain about dances back in my world ever again. It could be so much worse.

The weeks leading up to the wedding seemed to fly by. Soon the day arrived and I found myself in the dresses made by the fairies. It had shown up in my wardrobe two weeks ago, startling me when I opened it up to pull out a dress to wear for the day. It gave me a sense of déjà vu when I saw it. The dress was dark purple with a corset-like bodice and a poofy skirt. Fleur-dis-lis were embroidered into the bodice in white thread. The sleeves were short and made of a gauzy material.

It wasn't until it was on me, with my now-shoulder length hair done up, that I recognized it as the dress from my dream. The one I had before this whole mess started on the Midsummer. Part of me still couldn't believe that was almost three months ago now.

"Is something wrong, Regina?" Granny frowned over my shoulder as I stood in front of the window.

"The dress…" I shook my head. "Why am I wearing purple? I'm not royalty."

Red entered, wearing the same dress. "We're Snow's attendants."

"Attendant? I've only known her a few months. And I'm already her bridesmaid?"

Granny shrugged. "Snow hasn't had much time to gather female friends as an outlaw princess."

She had a point. No doubt Snow had struggled to put together a wedding party not entirely made up of dwarves. I took a deep breath. "Well, then I'm honored she chose me. Do I have to do anything?"

"I have the ring so no," Red said. "You just have to stand there and look happy."

"I can do that," I said. I touched my throat, wishing I had something to wear around my neck. My wedding ring was the only jewelry I had worn on the Midsummer.

The motion seemed to jar Red. She left the room and returned with a box. "I forgot. This was left for you."

I picked up the note attached to the top. "Thought you could use these. I have no need for them. Robin."

Red and Granny exchanged looks as I opened the box. Sitting inside was a strand of polished pearls, almost like the necklace I left behind in Boston. I shook my head. "Oh no. This is too much!"

"At least wear them now. You can try to give them back to him tomorrow," Red suggested.

I frowned. "What do you mean 'try'?"

"Robin's a stubborn man. It could take a lot of arguing. But worry about that later. You two have a bride to attend to." Granny took the pearls from the box and tied them about my neck. She then gave Red and me a little shove. "Go!"

We raced down the hallway toward Snow's chambers. Her chambermaid had already helped her into her wedding dress and she was having her hair done when we entered. The woman piled her dark brown curls atop her head while sticking white flowers—snow bells, Red told me—into Snow's hair. "You look beautiful," I told her.

"Thank you. You two look wonderful as well." Snow smoothed out her feathery skirt. "Do you think Charming will like it?"

"I think Charming wouldn't care if you wore your breeches and tunic to marry him. He just wants to marry you." Red hugged her friend.

I smiled. "Red's right. Besides, your wedding dress is yours. It's supposed to make you feel like a fairy tale princess. Which you are."

"I do feel like a princess at last." Snow squeezed my hand. "Thank you, Regina. And thank you, Red. I definitely chose the right attendants."

Red straightened up. "Well then, let us get you down the aisle and married!"

* * *

><p>There were more people in the Great Hall than I had ever seen before. Charming and Snow were royalty and so other royalty had traveled to witness their union. I saw a tall blonde woman wearing a gold dress standing with a handsome young man in a gold tunic, blondish-brown hair falling into his eyes. Red leaned over. "That's Princess Abigail. She was betrothed to Charming before they parted ways due to loving other people. She's now married to Frederick, the man standing with her."<p>

"Well, at least they both got happy ending," I whispered back. We held Snow's long train as she walked down the aisle toward Charming and the minister that was going to marry them. I wasn't too sure what the religious nature of the Enchanted Forest was, but Robin did have Friar Tuck and this man was dressed like the pastor from the church I went to as a child.

Charming's smile as Snow approached reminded me of Daniel's on our wedding day. That "I can't believe this beautiful woman wants me" smile. I could only imagine Snow had that "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this man" smile I saw I had in my pictures. She leaned against Grumpy's arm as he escorted her down the aisle. I saw a few tears prick his eyes.

Snow stood next to Charming and the minister began the ceremony. With two "I do's" they were married. Red and Robin handed the couple their rings, which they slid onto their right ring fingers. I fiddled with my gold band, snug on my left ring finger, wondering why they used the other hand. Snow and Charming kissed as we all cheered.

Once they broke, Charming led his wife out to the middle of the floor as musicians began a waltz. They started dancing, gliding across the floor. I was stuck in a Disney movie and I was starting to realize I didn't want to escape. Not yet anyway.

After the new couple made a few turns around the dance floor, others began to join them in their dance. Red was whisked away by a soldier while I was content to stand on the sidelines and watch. I wasn't able to make a fool of myself that way.

Robin, though, had other plans. He approached me in his fine green velvet jerkin over a silk white shirt and held out his hand. "Milady? May I have this dance?"

I tried to think of an excuse, but I knew he'd demolish each one. So I sighed. "Alright, but I apologize now for any broken toes."

"You do yourself a disservice. Your dancing is much better than you seem to think." Robin placed his hand at my waist as he took my hand in his other one. "Besides, all you have to do is follow me. Think you can do that?"

He waited for my nod before he swept me into the sea of dancers. I had another sense of déjà vu, recalling my dream. But I squashed it. Daniel had been my mystery partner, not Robin. I was certain of it. So I distracted myself with something else. "How does a common thief know how to waltz?"

"I am not a common thief." Robin pretended to be insulted before he laughed. "But if you must know, I was born noble. Remember I introduced myself as Robin of Locksley?"

That night in the woods seemed so long ago, but the name sounded familiar. Robin of Locksley. RL. Like on his knife. "Oh. So how did you end up living in the woods?"

A dark look crossed on his face. "My father and I had a falling out after my mother's death. I took what little inheritance she gave me and left, determined to make my own way."

"So, these pearls…" I trailed off.

He nodded. "Part of my inheritance."

Well, that sealed it. "I can't keep them then. I'll give them back in the morning."

"I told you. I have no use for them. You keep them."

I shook my head. "Don't you want to give them to your wife? You're young. You'll fall in love and marry again."

"I don't think I will. The stars are not in my favor." Robin's eyes grew distant and sad. No doubt he was thinking of Marian.

I was about to argue that they should go to Roland's future wife when the music stopped. A hush fell over the crowd as the air became colder. Robin pulled me closer, his body warmth though could not keep goose bumps from rising up and down my arms. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. He scanned the room, filled with scared wedding guests. Charming held Snow but the two looked more defiant than scared, ready to take on whoever was interrupting their happy day.

The doors flew open. In one fluid motion, Robin spun me so that I was behind him. Everyone tensed up more and I knew. The Evil Queen had crashed the wedding.

Since I had cottoned on to the fact the Queen was also the Wicked Witch of the West, I had imagined Margaret Hamilton in full costume whenever anyone mentioned the Queen. I expected green skin, crooked nose, and warts with her cackling about catching Snow White and her pretty little dwarves. What I didn't expect was how…normal…she looked.

Instead of green skin, she had pale skin that looked like it never saw the sun. Red curls were pinned to her head, flowing down in a ponytail behind her emerald tiara. She wore a long, skin tight black dress that had a sheer black train trailing behind her. The long sleeves covered her hands though I could see long, claw-like nails protruding from them. They were painted black, like the dress. When she moved, the dress shimmered green, like the giant emerald she wore around her neck.

Her icy blue eyes scanned the room before settling on Snow. She smiled and when she spoke, it was with a sweet tone. "It seems, daughter, my invitation was lost. I apologize for being late."

I felt the muscles in Robin's back tense up, like he was ready to strike if the Queen did something underhanded. She didn't appear armed, nor did she have any soldiers or flying monkeys with her. All she had was a lone figure standing by the door. I squinted, realizing it was Humbert. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"You're not welcomed here, Zelena," Snow said. For the first time, I heard the Queen's name. It didn't sound terrifying but it sounded alien, even for the Enchanted Forest.

Zelena's smile fell away. "Oh. Of course. Well, I guess I'll take my leave. But first, I have a present for you."

"We don't want it." Charming's voice was firm and authoritative.

"But you shall have it!" Zelena snapped. She composed herself and smiled again. "My gift to you is this happy, happy day."

She swept the hall with her hands. Everyone backed up, which delighted her. "Enjoy this day, Snow. Cherish it. Because in a year, I will take all of this away. And then I'll get my happy ending at last."

Laughing, she turned and left in a cloud of green smoke. Humbert was gone as well. Light seemed to return, bringing warmth though a child still hung in the air. I hugged myself to keep it away.

Robin spun around, crouching to look me in the eyes. "Are you all right, Regina?"

I nodded, though I noticed I was shivering. He pulled me close and I rested my head against his chest, my arms wrapped around his midsection. For once, I didn't care that I was married and maybe Robin was getting too attached. We just comforted each other.

When my trembling stopped, he released me. I thanked him before shaking the fear from my head. "What a lousy attendant I am. I should go check on Snow."

Red had the same idea as we approached Snow at the same time from opposite directions. Princess Abigail was there, trying to console her, as Charming discussed something with Frederick. Tears streamed down Snow's face. "What does she mean? What is she planning?"

"Don't focus on that," I said as Abigail gave Snow a handkerchief to dry her eyes. "Today is about you and Charming. Not her and what she might do. Banish her from your thoughts for now."

It was the same speech Daniel's mother Kathleen gave me when Mother called hours before my wedding to criticize about it. From the fact I wasn't getting married in our church to who I hadn't invited to my venue choice down to the fact I was marrying Daniel—nothing was off limits. I had tried to argue back but she was persistent. My future mother-in-law and my father found me in tears, the phone clutched in a white hand. Dad pulled the phone away to give my mother a piece of his mind while Kathleen calmed me down.

Her speech worked now for Snow. She grew resolved, nodding. "You're right. We can worry another day."

"We've set up patrols around the palace." Charming embraced his wife, cradling her close. "I won't let her get to you. I promise."

Abigail took control, inviting everyone into another hall for the wedding feast. The crowd followed her until only a few of us remained.

Charming tilted Snow's head up so their eyes met. "We can withdraw now, if you like."

"No!" Snow's outburst even startled her, so she softened her voice. "No, Regina's right. Zelena's not going to ruin today. We are going to eat, dance, make merry and celebrate our love. No matter what, she can't take that away from us."

Judging by the love glowing in their eyes, I know it was the truth. Red and I glanced at each other before walking away to give them some privacy. Robin and Frederick joined us as we went to the wedding feast.

* * *

><p>How I managed to dance after such a sumptuous feast is still a mystery to me. But I found myself twirled around the dance floor like a spinning top by quite a few suitors. Even Grumpy asked me for a dance. The Queen's visit seemed like a bad dream now.<p>

I glanced up to find the stained glass windows dark. The sun had set and night had fallen. It was time to perform my other duty as attendant: preparing Snow for her wedding night.

After excusing myself from Gepetto, I hurried over to meet Red. She was waiting by the door as Granny extracted Snow. The brides' face was flushed and she was breathing hard from dancing. "I don't think I'll have any energy for tonight. I may fall asleep on Charming," she said.

"Oh, I think you'll find the energy." I winked at her as we walked down the hallway. "Besides, the night is young. You'll have plenty of time to nap and to do…other activities."

Red snickered as Snow flushed a deeper shade of red. Granny said nothing, pulling ahead to open the bedroom door.

Snow's maid had laid out her nightgown and helped us get Snow out of her dress. I felt bad Snow and Charming couldn't undress each other. When Daniel had undressed me, it felt so seductive. I felt the same as I popped open his tuxedo shirt button by button. Of course the mood was broken when he couldn't undo my corset and we ended up laughing until we couldn't breathe but I still remembered that earlier mood.

We got the dress off and I got the nightgown from the bed. It was made from a thin material that was almost see through when we slid it over Snow's head. Red tied the ribbon at Snow's neck, which held it up. "Oh my," Snow said.

"It's made to be taken off, dear," Granny explained. She held out Snow's robe, letting her slip it on. They would have a chance to undress each other, I realized. Good.

Red opened the door. "Ready, Snow?"

Snow took a deep breath, glancing at me. I leaned closer. "Just remember what I said an all will be well."

"I will," she whispered. To Red she said "I'm ready."

We walked Snow down the hall to the new room she was going to share with Charming. Robin and another prince, Thomas, waited outside the room for us. Thomas bowed as Snow approached. "He's waiting for you, Your Highness."

Snow thanked him and hugged Red before hugging me. "Thank you for your help, Regina."

"Any time. Now, deep breaths. It'll be fine."

She let go and walked into the room. The door closed and we all stood around, staring at it in an awkward silence. Granny sighed. "Come on, they don't need an audience. There's still some dancing to be done."

We walked away but Robin and I hung back as the others headed down to the Great Hall. Robin ran a hand through his hair. "I want to check on Roland. I know he's safe and probably asleep…"

I nodded. "It's understandable."

"What about you?"

"I think I need some air. I'm just going to go for a quick walk outside."

Robin frowned. "I do not think that's wise. Who knows who or what the Queen left behind after her little visit."

"So I can't go outside? Some fresh air would be great."

"Then I'll go with you."

I placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Go take care of Roland. I'll be fine, I promise."

"I don't like this, but if you insist. Stay as close to the palace as possible. Promise?"

"Yes. Now, go." I shooed him away.

* * *

><p>I didn't realize how hot I was until I stepped out into the cool night air. It felt refreshing on my skin. Taking a deep breath in, I walked along the stone path that ran around the palace until I came to a bench. I sat down and stared up at the night sky.<p>

Three months. I had been in the Enchanted Forest from the start of summer to the start of autumn. Time had passed quickly. Being part of a rebellion did that, I guess. I was grateful for everyone I had met so far: Red, Granny, Snow, Happy, Much, Roland and Robin.

Robin. I sighed. He was probably the one person I trusted the most here in the Enchanted Forest, even more than Red and Granny. From the moment he rescued me, he had been a supportive and caring friend. But had his feelings crossed a line I couldn't? Did he feel more than friendship for me like Granny and Red suspected? If so, how could I dissuade him without losing his friendship?

I fiddled with his pearl necklace as I resumed walking. As I passed a shrub, I thought I heard a noise. "Psst…"

Stopping, I tensed up. My hand slipped into my pocket, closing around the hilt of my knife. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Good lady, it's me." Humbert stepped from behind the shrub. He held his hands up. "I didn't intend to frighten you."

I didn't relax though. "What are you doing here? Didn't you leave with the Queen?"

"I stayed behind. I've been waiting to talk to you."

"Why?" I let go of my knife and crossed my arms.

He stepped a bit closer. "Why did you join the rebels?"

"Because none of them have ever tried to have their way with me against my will," I replied. "Unlike a certain Sheriff."

Humbert looked remorseful. "I'm sorry. He seemed to dislike you so much, I thought he'd keep his distance."

"That makes two of us. We were both wrong."

"Why don't you come with me now? Talk to the Queen?"

I shook my head. "I don't think she'll help me. These rebels are. Thank you, Humbert. But I'm staying right here."

"But Regina…"

"No." I held up my hand. "You were kind to me, which is why I won't alert anyone to your presence. But I think it's best if you left now. Goodbye and thank you for all you did for me, Humbert."

I turned around and took a few steps back toward the palace. As I did, he wrapped one arm around my body while his other hand pressed a cloth to my nose and mouth. I tried not to take a deep breath once I detected the familiar sweet scent of chloroform. But something seemed off—I knew that chloroform should not start affecting me so fast, but I was already growing drowsy. My hand tried to grab my knife, though his grasp made it difficult. I managed to grab it but my limps grew weak. I heard it clang against the stone path. Darkness crept into my line of sight and I felt my body go limp in Humbert's grasp.

"I'm sorry, good lady. I truly am," he whispered.

Struggling to remain conscious, it took all my strength to reach up to the pearls around my neck. I tugged on them until they fell from my grasp as I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay, everyone—deep breaths. I'm sure you went from exhilaration to despair in 3 seconds like me during that park scene. And then that goodbye…Don't worry. Eddy and Adam have promised us we will see Robin again. So maybe Regina will get her happy ending soon. We just have to get through the hiatus.

I know last week I wasn't sure if I was going to post this chapter, but this one went quick. But I've decided not to post next week. I will be out of state visiting my sister for the holidays and while I'll have my computer (for work. Gotta pay everyone) and an internet connection (to help pay everyone), I don't think I'll have time to edit and post. So this is the last chapter of 2014! You'll have to wait until 2015 to find out what happens to Regina!

But I will be posting two short stories between now and the New Year. The first is due on Christmas called "The Magic of Christmas Day." It's not in the All That Was Me canon but it is Outlaw Queen. The second is "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve" and it is within the All That was Me canon. That'll be released on New Year's Eve.

So, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Solstice, Happy Winter, Happy Festivus and Happy Thursday if that's all it is to you.

-Mac


	9. The Winter Palace

_Loathing_

_There's a strange exhilaration_

_In such total detestation_

_It's so pure, so strong_

("What is This Feeling?" _Wicked_)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Winter Palace<p>

When I came to, I was lying on a chaise lounge in a dark room. There were no windows and the walls were black, just like the floor. I felt like I had been taken to a giant onyx carved to be a house. The furniture was also black with red accents. It gave me a cold feeling.

I was still wearing my purple ball gown, though my hair had come loose and fell around my shoulders in tangled waves. Was there a comb in this place? Curious, I stood and searched the room. But there was nothing I could use to tame my hair.

Opening the door, I stepped out into a sitting room. It was black with red furniture as well. A table with a red clothe covering sat in the middle surrounded by four black chairs. One was occupied by a woman with dark brown hair. Who was she?

"You're up. Good. We've been waiting for you." The woman stood and turned around.

My knees grew weak and the blood drained from my face. She was tall with her hair perfectly coiffed. Her pale skin accented her brown eyes and red lips. I knew her face though I wasn't from the Enchanted Forest—whoever this was was the spitting image of my mother. Even her voice sounded similar to Mother's.

She smiled. "I am Cora, the Queen's mother. Welcome."

Cora. It was close to Caroline but not quite. Still, the situation was unnerving. I prayed my voice didn't shake as I answered. "Thank you. Where am I?"

"You're in the Winter Palace. My daughter and I retreated here after those rebels ousted her from her rightful home." The disdain in Cora's voice was clear.

I crossed my arms. "The palace belongs to Snow White. She's the rightful queen."

"I see the rebels have you believing their lines. No matter. I am certain after some time with us, you'll see the situation differently." Cora smiled and motioned to the table. "Tea?"

I hesitated. Though her tone continued to remain polite, there was something ominous about her last statement. But because I couldn't think of a reason not to, I nodded. "Thank you."

We sat down at the table and Cora poured tea for me. I remembered having tea with Mother, who insisted on it because "it's what cultured people do. And we're cultured people, right, Regina?" Cora poured the water the same way Mother did. I felt like the Twilight Zone music should start playing to complete how strange this scene was.

"Some scones? I know you must be famished." Cora held out a china plate with a green floral pattern on it. Several scones sat in a pile on it.

I wanted to turn them down. Just as I opened my mouth to do so, my stomach rumbled. Cora smiled and I realized I was caught. So I took a scone. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. We'll get you a proper meal soon. But for now, why don't we have a little girl talk?" Cora leaned closer.

Girl talk? About what? I vowed to myself I wasn't going to tell her anything about the rebels, my friends. Even if it meant boring her to tears with talk of the weather or, better yet, science. I could go on for hours about that. So I smiled. "Sounds good. What do you want to talk about?"

"You, of course." Cora's response surprised me yet put me on alert. I narrowed my eyes as she continued. "Tell me about yourself."

"Me? There's not much to tell. I'm a rather boring person."

Cora shook her head. "Don't sell yourself short. Do you think you'd be here if you were just a boring person?"

"Why am I here then? You must know something to be so interested in me."

"The Huntsman and the Sheriff both mentioned you were a spitfire. They were correct." Cora didn't seem annoyed. Rather, she seemed…pleased. "I'm certain you know what they told us about you."

"That I was found by them in the woods wearing strange clothing and clearly addled by my experience?" I ventured.

Cora laughed. "Oh, you are a funny one. I understand you want to protect your secret. But you don't have to worry. You can trust me."

She looked like my mother. I trusted her as far as I could throw her. So I feigned ignorance. "What secret?"

"The fact you're from another world, like me." I turned to see Zelena standing in the doorway. She wore the same dress from the wedding.

Zelena walked toward the table, smiling. "I apologize for being late. I see you've met my mother, Regina."

"Yes, I have." I hesitated. "What shall I call you? I am not calling you 'Your Highness,' I'll tell you that."

"Your dear stepdaughter has gotten to her. I'm certain we can have her seeing the truth soon enough," Cora told her daughter.

Zelena smiled. "Of course. I'm certain, Regina, you'll see that we are more alike than you think."

I feared she was right. Our mothers could be identical twins and we both traveled from different worlds into this land. But I told myself that was where our similarities ended. "Like what?"

"Well, we both came from different worlds." Zelena, who had taken a seat next to me, leaned closer. "I came using magic shoes. How did you come here?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I got lost in the woods." I smiled. "Sorry if you were told otherwise."

Zelena and Cora exchanged looks. "I doubt the Sherrif and the Huntsman were mistaken, Regina," Zelena said.

"You don't have to hide anything from us, Regina. You can trust us." Cora kept her gaze on me, as if she could compel me to tell the truth.

It didn't work. "I'm afraid they are."

Zelena pounded her fist on the table, rattling the china. Her smile transformed into a snarl. "Damn it, Regina, this is not a game. We need to know how you got here."

She had shown her true colors. I wasn't going to play into her hands. "I'm sorry. There isn't anything to tell."

"I think she's spent too much time with the rebels, daughter." Cora sipped her tea, unfazed by Zelena's outburst.

Zelena nodded. "I agree. Well, if she wants to associate with the rebels, why don't we treat her like them? Maybe a day in the dungeons will loosen her tongue. Guards!"

* * *

><p>Three black knights marched into the room. Zelena motioned to me and one roughly lifted me from my seat. Another grabbed my arm and they led me from the room. I glanced back over my shoulder. Zelena and Cora sat at the table, sipping tea as if nothing had happened. As the doors closed, I doubted a night in the dungeons would change my mind.<p>

Down in the dungeons, I was stripped of my ball gown and searched for any weapons. I was glad I had dropped my knife in the gardens. Losing Robin's knife would've been heart-wrenching. Once the guard was satisfied I was unarmed, he tossed a plain grey linen dress at me. There were two blue ribbons handed to me as well—one to use as a belt to cinch my dress and the other to hold back my hair. I tied my hair back into a ponytail before I was thrown into a cell.

I leaned against the dirt wall, pulling my knees up to my chest. Wrapping my arms around them, I rested my head on my knees. I didn't know how much time had passed. Had morning come already? Did anyone notice I was missing? Or was everyone still sleeping after the wedding? Would anyone discover my knife and Robin's pearls before the afternoon?

Then came the awful question: Would anyone care to rescue me? Or would I be sacrificed as a lost cause, not worth the effort to mount such an operation? I closed my eyes and tried not to cry. I had to have hope. Someone would come for me.

"Good lady? Regina?" The Huntsman's voice wafted over me. I looked up to find him standing on the other side of the bars. He held a tray containing bread and a cup in his hand. "I've brought you your meal. I'm afraid it's only bread and water but…well…"

"Prisoners don't get much. I get it." I stood and approached the bars, taking the tray through the slot he opened. "Thank you."

Humbert remained standing there. "I want to apologize. I didn't want to kidnap you. But I had no choice."

"The Queen?"

He nodded. "I am but Her Majesty's puppet. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you…"

"There is." I pressed my face against the bars, lowering my voice. "Get me out of here."

He shook his head. "I can't, Regina. I'm sorry, but the Queen has my hands tied."

"And she'll have your head if you keep talking," a high-pitched voice said. It echoed throughout my cell.

Humbert paled and backed away from the prison cell. I pressed my face closer to the bars, trying to find the source of the voice. There was no one but the two of us as far as I could tell. "Who was that?" I hissed.

Creepy laughter followed. "Wouldn't you like to know, dearie."

"Stop playing games, Dark One. You're frightening the good lady," Humbert yelled. His voice shook though and I worried about this "Dark One." Was he worse than the Queen?

The creepy laughter continued. "I wouldn't go threatening people. Not unless you want the Queen to know you were cavorting with her prisoners."

"We weren't cavorting. We were talking," Humbert called back. He glanced around and I knew he didn't know where the speaker was either.

"But who is she going to believe: you or me? I'd go now, if I were you. Especially if you value your heart to remain beating and your head attached."

Humbert looked at me, a silent apology in his eyes, before backing away from my cell. I watched him disappeared into the shadows, back to whatever lonely corner of the palace he inhabited.

I grabbed the bars tight and tried to convey bravery I didn't think I have. "Come on out and face me. I want to see who I'm talking to."

"As you wish, dearie." A figure emerged from the shadows. He looked like a man…yet not. He was on the short side with skin that looked to be made of gold. Even his hair had golden flecks amongst the shaggy gray locks. His eyes were inhuman and I had to avert mine.

He stepped closer to the bars. "So, you're the strange visitor the Huntsman and the Sherriff were going on about. You don't seem like much to me."

"I'm not much."

The Dark One stroked his chin. "Well, appearances can be deceiving. There is something about you. Do you possess any magic?"

"No."

"Magic run in your family?"

"No."

He smiled. "You certain of that?"

"Did the Queen send you to get more information out of me?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Who are you?"

"Just some imp stuck in this palace like most everyone else. The question is…who are you?"

"I told you. I'm nobody."

"Liar. You're Regina Mills-Ahern, a woman who journeyed between worlds." The Dark One raised my head, his abnormal eyes boring into me as if reading my secrets. "So you must possess some magic yet you insist there is none in your bloodline. Why?"

I wanted to lie, but he was like a living lie detector. So I told the truth, knowing it would get back to the Queen. "Because magic doesn't exist where I come from. It's make believe."

There was a change in him. Gone was the taunting, hyena-like man. He became serious as his clammy hand grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to the bars. "No magic? You come from the Land Without Magic? Tell me how you got here!"

"I don't know!"

"Liar! You do know!" His grip tightened.

Pain shot through my arm. "Let me go. I promise you, I don't know how I got here."

"You must know something. I need to know how to get there," he pleaded.

"I told you. I don't know how I got here! One minute I'm in my world, the next I'm here. That's it!" I wanted him to go away.

The Dark One looked like he wanted to say something but no words came out of his opened mouth. His hand fell away from my arm and he backed away.

"I will find out the truth, dearie. Mark my words." He struggled to say each word, as if fighting against something holding him back.

He disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving me alone again. I settled back onto the dirt floor, munching on my hardening loaf of bread. The cup I thought was filled with water was really filled with weakened ale. I sipped it to wash down the stale bread.

Why was everyone so interested in how I got here and where I came from? Especially that macramé "Dark One." The change in him had been startling when he learned I came from a world without magic. What was so important about that? Why would someone with magical abilities want to go to a place where he'd be ridiculed and attacked for them?

Unless he was hoping the people of my world would worship him like a god. That he could use his powers to take over the world. Sure, it was cliché but he wouldn't know that. And he did all himself "The Dark One," so he had his supervillain name all ready. It also made sense he'd want power as I was getting the feeling Humbert's puppet line was figurative. Everyone in this palace was being manipulated by the Queen and her mother. But how?

A guard appeared and I picked up my tray. He shook his head. "Leave it. The Queen wishes to have an audience with you."

"Now? It's only been a few hours, not days. Why does she want to see me?"

The guard didn't answer as he opened my cell door. He bound my hands with rope before leading my back up the winding stone staircases to the Queen's chambers.

* * *

><p>Zelena was alone, pacing her room, when I was led in. She snarled at the guard to leave us alone before charging at me. "What did Rumpelstiltskin want with you?"<p>

I blinked in confusion. A lot had happened in the past few hours but I didn't recall being vested by a tiny man speaking in riddles who offered to teach me how to spin straw into gold in exchange for my firstborn child. "I beg your pardon?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Regina. I know he visited you. So tell me what he wanted." She was so close, I could see the anger in her eyes. There was something else there, something I couldn't name yet.

I didn't flinch. "I've had a few people see me. Which one was Rumpelstiltskin?"

Zelena's hands twitched but she pulled away from me, appearing calmer. "Of course. I should've realized he wouldn't give you his real name. He probably introduced himself as the Dark One."

"Oh. Him." Well, now the gold skin made a little more sense. I shrugged. "He just wanted information from me."

"And what did you tell him?"

"The same thing I told you. So your plan to have me open up to him didn't work. I don't know why you sent him. He doesn't strike me as very trustworthy. Who would confide anything in him?"

I stopped talking as Zelena began pacing again. She grew more frantic, muttering under her breath. I found myself wishing Cora was here. She had a way of calming her daughter from what I could tell earlier. But she was nowhere to be seen. I was left alone with an unhinged Wicked Witch of the West.

Where was a bucket of water when you needed it?

I ventured to knock her out of her manic state. "You didn't send him, did you?"

Zelena stopped pacing, remembering I was there. "No, I didn't," she snarled. "I know you spoke of the Land Without Magic. What did you discuss?"

"Nothing. You should know that if you were listening in on us."

"I couldn't hear you once he grabbed you and started speaking low." Zelena took several menacing steps toward me. "You were colluding with him. Planning to go to the Land Without Magic with him, leaving me alone. Forgotten. No, I will not be left behind, replaced by the likes of you."

As she spoke, her skin grew green. It started in the finger she had pointed at me and continued until it covered her face. This was closer to the Wicked Witch of the West I was familiar with. And I was trapped with her, still bound. I had no choice but to cower before her jealousy-induced lunacy and plead with her to see reason. "I can't take him anywhere. You do not have to worry about me replacing you."

"Zelena, enough." Cora's voice washed over me like a cool, refreshing wave. She would calm her daughter down and save me.

Cora appeared over her daughter's shoulder. "Zelena, step away from her. This isn't doing you any good."

Zelena stepped away though she remained agitated. Cora helped me up from where I had ended up kneeling on the floor. "I hope my daughter didn't scare you too badly. She sometimes forgets herself."

"I am the queen, Mother. People are supposed to obey me," Zelena replied through clenched teeth.

Cora approached her daughter. "Of course. Right now, though, you're too worked up. Calm down and you'll figure out the right way to handle this."

I watched as Zelena closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. The green receded from her skin, leaving it milky white again. Her red lips curled in an evil smile, which made me more nervous than when she was ranting and raving. She opened her eyes. "You're right, Mother. Thank you."

Nodding, Cora stepped aside and let Zelena approach me again. "I am going to have to put you some place special, some place Rumpelstiltskin doesn't know about. You won't be able to plot together there.

"But I'll just take something for insurance, to be sure." She plunged her hand into my chest and I gasped as I felt her fingers grasp my heart. Zelena smiled as she pulled her hand out, my heart beating in her manicured grasp.

I stared at my organ and waited. Waited for it all to end, for death to take me. But nothing happened. I remained standing, breathing and conscious. How was this possible?

Cora approached with a wooden box in her hand. Zelena deposited my heart in it and when Cora closed the lid, I saw my name appear in elegant engraving. Cora held it close. "I'll put this with the others."

"Thank you, Mother." Zelena turned back to me. "Let me take you to your new quarters."

* * *

><p>My new quarters weren't an improvement over my old ones. They looked the same, just hidden behind a false wall in Zelena's chambers and without bars on the doors. Instead, there was a solid wood door with only a tiny little window that let the torchlight in. I sat down on the floor, leaning against the cold dirt wall. Could things get any worse?<p>

I pressed my hand to my chest. Nothing. This was still disconcerting. Everything in me knew I should be dead. The heart pumped blood through the body which carried oxygen and nutrients to all my organs. How was that still happening without it?

"Hello? Is someone over there?" A soft, accented voice beckoned me.

I searched one of the walls, discovering a little hole had been dug out. "Hello?" I answered back. "Who is there?"

"My name is Belle. Are you a prisoner of the Queen's too?"

"Yes. My name is Regina." I sat down next to the hole. "So what did you do to get locked in here?"

"I'm not entirely certain. All I know is that it has to do with Rumpelstiltskin."

"Same with me. Were you accused of plotting with him as well?"

"No. I was accused of stealing him away from her."

"How?"

Belle sighed. "It's a long story."

"I don't think we're going anywhere anytime soon." I glanced at the door.

So she told me her story. Belle's father was the duke in another land that bordered Snow's kingdom. They had been fighting the Ogre Wars for many years, losing many of their countrymen in the process. Her own mother was a casualty in the war. Colette had died protecting her only child when the ogres stormed the palace. Belle and her father, Maurice, had no choice but to ask the Dark One for help in keeping the ogres at bay. He agreed to help but in exchange, Belle had to become his prisoner.

"Prisoner? So is that how you ended up here?"

"No. At Rumple's it wasn't like this. I was more of a servant at first, keeping his house clean and doing his laundry."

"But it didn't last?"

"I don't know when, but we slowly fell in love."

It was difficult to imagine Rumpelstiltskin in love but I could hear Belle's feelings for him in her voice. "So what happened next?"

"I tried to break him of his Dark One powers but he loved them more than me. Heartbroken, I fled from his house and met up with the Queen. I thought she was a friend but when I revealed I was in love with Rumple, she turned green and imprisoned me."

"She has a habit of turning green, I take it." I leaned against the wall. "What does she have with Rumpelstiltskin?"

"I don't know. And I don't think I want to know."

* * *

><p>Belle proved to be a lifeline during my imprisonment. We talked about our lives—I didn't hide the fact I had come from another world as it seemed everyone in the Enchanted Forest knew—and books. She loved to read and was curious about the books of my world.<p>

Without sunlight, I had to find a new method to establish passing time. Sleeping didn't seem to be a good method as I found myself taking short naps throughout my stay in Zelena's secret prison. Meals seemed to be the best way as Belle and I were fed once a day, which occurred around the same time I was hauled out for a meeting with Zelena and Cora. They wore different outfits each time, confirming the passing of time. Each time, I would refuse to answer their questions and was thrown back in the dungeons.

On what I was determining to be the fifth day, I wondered aloud to Belle when they would give up interrogating me. "It's pretty clear I'm not going to tell them anything. Even if they have my heart."

"Your heart? The Queen took your heart?" The panic in Belle's voice was hard to miss.

I sat up straighter. "Yes. Is that bad?"

"It could be. If someone has your heart, you are at their mercy. They can crush it at any time and kill you. But before that, they can make you do and say things you never would. The Queen having your heart is dangerous. She could make you betray your friends when she gets frustrated of you not answering her."

"Oh." I gulped, praying it would never come to that. "Thanks for the warning."

The door to my cell swung open and my food was tossed in before the door was slammed shut again. I heard Belle's tray land on the floor in her cell as well. "Bon appetite," I told her.

"Same to you."

We lapsed into silence as we ate but something wafted down the hall. I strained to hear it, creeping closer to my door. As I began to make out words, I realized whoever gave us our food didn't close the door properly. We were now able to hear Zelena and Cora's conversation. I pressed my ear to the door, listening in.

"Shall I go fetch our stubborn prisoner?" Cora asked.

"I don't know how much longer I can take with her refusing to answer my questions. She would be better to just do what I say!"

"You do have her heart. You could command her to tell you."

"I know but I fear she could resist it."

Cora laughed. "Her? How?"

"The prophecy, Mother."

"That involves Oz, Zelena, not here."

"But it could apply."

"Zelena…"

"The prophecy said someone would come from another world and free Oz. First, they thought it was me. Then that blasted Dorothy arrived. But what if it's Regina? What if she's supposed to defeat me here and free Oz from me?"

"I think you're stretching there, dear. I don't think she's here to destroy you."

"Fine. Then she could be here to replace me. Perhaps she's a powerful sorceress biding her time, waiting to cast Rumpelstiltskin's dark curse instead."

"She's from the Land Without Magic, dear."

"But she traveled here."

"Dorothy traveled to Oz and you said she had not one lick of magic in her."

"Yes, but this one is different. I can feel it. Perhaps she is a powerful sorceress who ended up in the Land Without Magic…No. She will not stop me."

"Of course not," Cora said.

"I'm going to end this today. Mother, go fetch Regina."

I hurried away from the door, sitting in the middle of my cell. Grabbing the bread, I took several big bites to give the illusion I had been eating the whole time. As I gulped my weak ale, I heard Cora's shoes clicking against the floor.

The door opened and Cora gave me a once over. I knew I looked awful. My hair hadn't seen a comb since I arrived here. I was still wearing the plain linen dress the guard gave me in the dungeons and I hadn't bathed in a week. My hands were grimy and I tried hard not to think of all the diseases I could end up catching from poor nourishment and poor sanitation.

"Get up," Cora barked.

I scrambled to my feet, following her into Zelena's chambers. For once, I was glad to not have my heart for I knew it would be pounding from my nerves.

Zelena stood at her table, smiling as Cora led me in. A box laid open in front of her, the object inside emitting a red glow. The knot in my stomach twisted tighter as I realized it was my heart. Was this the day I too became one of her puppets?

"Regina. Why don't you have a seat?" Zelena motioned to the chair closest to me.

I didn't move. "I think I'll remain standing, Your Majesty."

"Suit yourself." Zelena frowned. "You know, Regina, it's in your best interest to be more agreeable. Don't be foolish."

"Where I come from, we don't cower before tyrants. We fight them." I snapped. The Star Spangled Banner played in the back of my mind, allowing me to pretend I was fighting the next patriotic battle.

Cora chuckled. "Your people sound like fools."

"I'm not a tyrant, Regina." Zelena's voice had that cajoling tone again. "The rebels have you believing that."

"The fact I'm being kept in a separate, hidden jail cell says otherwise."

Zelena's face distorted in a mixture of anger and disgust. "Fine. Be disagreeable. You'll just pay the price of defiance."

"Do your worst," I challenged.

She smiled—an awful one that reminded me of the Grinch's when he decided to steal Christmas. Her hand hovered over the box. "Suit yourself, foolish girl."

I watched her pick up my heart and prayed my fear didn't show on my face. She squeezed it and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Clutching it, I struggled to breathe.

The pain subsided and I gulped air. I glanced up to see Zelena gloating. She walked around the table to stand in front of me. "Not so cocky now, are we?" she taunted. "Do you still want me to do my worst? Or will you answer my questions now?"

"Never," I gasped out.

Cora tsked. "Stupid, stupid girl."

Zelena held my heart to her lips. "On your knees."

It felt like someone was pushing me down until I was kneeling before her. I tried to fight it but it just ended up with me bracing myself with my arms. Breathing was still a struggle.

She wasn't done though. "On the ground, you worm."

My arms gave out as if kicked and my body hit the ground. Her boot appeared in my line of sight and I knew what her next command would be.

"Kiss my boot," she hissed.

I tried to keep my face planted firmly on the floor but I grew tired of fighting it. My lips touched her boot and she laughed in delight. "Oh, this is fun. Don't you agree, Mother?"

"It does look like fun," Cora agreed.

Zelena squeezed my heart again and I cried out in pain. I curled up in the fetal position waiting for the pain to end. Her laughter echoed over me, a strange way to go. I thought of Daniel and then my father. At least we'd be reunited again…

Shouts replaced the laughter and bells began to ring. "What's going on?" Zelena demanded.

I heard Cora stand and hurry to the door, shouting for a guard. After a few moments, she returned. "A small group of peasants have stormed the palace. I think they are feeling bold due to Snow's fluke of a victory."

"Of course. We knew this would happen. She's not going anywhere." I knew Zelena was talking about me. "Let's go quash this and we'll finish this later."

They left me alone, prolonging my fate. I knew I should move but I couldn't. I just didn't have the strength after that. So I remained curled on the floor, tears soaking my cheeks.

"Regina? Milady?" A familiar hoarse voice broke through my pain. I opened my eyes to find a hooded figure crouched in front of me. While his gray hood covered his face, I could still see his bright blue eyes.

Robin had come for me.

I tried to speak but could only groan. Robin slid his arms under me and pulled me close. "Rest, milady. I'll carry you out."

But there was something I needed to tell him. I gathered all my strength. "My…heart…she… has…it."

"Not anymore, milady. It's safe in my care." Robin stood and carried me bridal-style from the room.

Though he took great care, I was still jostled every now and then. I summoned enough strength to open my eyes so I could see where we were going. We were inside one of the stone spiral staircases inside the palace and Robin seemed to know his way around.

Humbert stepped out on a landing, staring up at us. My nerves tingled with the fear he would turn us in. Robin tensed up underneath me, ready for whatever the Huntsman was going to do.

"Go out this way. They are waiting to ambush you the other way," he said.

Robin remained tense. "How can I trust you? You're one of the Queen's lackeys."

"I know. But I also like to think I'm Regina's friend. This is the best way to get her out safe." Humbert kept his gaze on Robin and me.

I looked up at Robin. "You have to trust him. I think he's our best way out."

Robin sighed. "Fine. But if this is a trick…"

"I know," Humbert finished.

Robin hurried down the stairs and ducked into the door Humbert opened for him. He led us down an unlit hall, sure of his way. We came to a dark wood door and he opened it. Cool air brushed my face and I took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"This way. No one should notice you." Humbert glanced down at me. "Good bye, good lady."

I reached out and took his hand. "Thank you. Good luck."

"You too." He nodded to Robin and we stole out into the night.

We encountered no one as Robin carried me through a dark portion of the courtyard. He stopped and glanced down at me. "I need to set you down while I open the gate. Can you stand?"

I nodded and he placed me down on the ground. He didn't let go until he was certain I could stand on my own two feet. "I'll be right back, milady."

He tossed a rope over the wall. I watched him climb it before disappearing over the side. The wind chilled me to the bone and I wished I had my cloak there. I hugged myself instead, trying to preserve whatever warmth I had while waiting for Robin.

The door opened and Robin popped his head in. He motioned to me and I managed to take a few feeble steps until I was past the gate. Once he closed the door again, Robin swept me back into his arms. "The horses are a good distance away. It'll be faster if I carried you," he explained.

I wasn't complaining.

Robin carried me with ease and didn't seem winded by his trek. He stopped after what seemed like a few miles. I had kept my eyes closed for the journey and so I ventured to open them. We were under a tree where several horses were tied up. They pawed the ground, impatient.

He set me down again under the tree and I sank down into a sitting position. "Rest here, Regina. We'll wait for the others and then be on our way. But I promise you, you are safe."

I grabbed his hand. "Thank you, so much."

Robin didn't say anything. He just let me close my eyes and rest while he kept watch. All was well for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed my New Year's story! And the Christmas story is coming. I've pushed it back to Little Christmas (January 6th). Of course, this is just me repeating myself if you read my New Year's story.

At the start of a new year, I want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited or followed this story. You all made the end of my 2014. So, in short, you all rock! Here's to 2015!

-Mac


	10. Occultum sed Invaderet

_I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

("I Need a Hero," Bonnie Tyler)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Occultum sed Invaderet<p>

I didn't know when the Merry Men had regrouped as I had fallen asleep. All I knew was Robin shaking me, telling me that we had to get going. "You'll ride with me," he told me.

"Thank you." I held out my hand for help getting up. He took it, giving me a gentle pull so I was on my feet again. I wobbled a bit. "Do I need to balance much? That might be a problem."

"Do not worry, milady. I promise you will not fall." Robin held out a sack.

I narrowed my eyes. "What's that?"

"Your heart, milady. I believe it'll be safest with its owner." He smiled, his eyes twinkling under his hood.

"Oh. Thank you." I took the sack and waited as he brought his horse over to me. He owned a beautiful black mare and I found myself thinking of the horse I had ridden as a child, Rocinthe. Rocinthe had been my dearest friend, not judging me constantly. I regretted giving him up when Mother decided we couldn't afford his keep any more. Dad had offered to keep paying but Mother refused, selling Rocinthe instead. I believed it was punishment for wanting to live with Dad instead of her.

I ran a hand over her neck. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you. You have an eye for horses." Robin stood next to me. "Do you need help mounting?"

Part of me wanted to say no. I still remembered how to do it. But another part of me knew I wasn't strong enough. Not after the Queen's torture. So I nodded, holding on to the sack containing my heart as he helped me up.

He swung into the saddle behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "It's a few days' ride to the palace but we're only going to an inn a few hours from here. You can rest there before we continue the rest of our journey."

"Thank you." I glanced at all the Merry Men. "All of you."

Even though they kept their hoods up, I swore they were smiling and nodding in acknowledgement. Or maybe that was the fatigue.

Robin gave a signal and we all took off, the horses racing away from the Winter Palace. I wondered if Zelena knew I was gone yet and if we would encounter flying monkeys. But my fatigue and Robin's warmth lulled me back into sleep, worries forgotten for now.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, the sun was starting to rise over the trees. A chill still hung in the air but it didn't bother me much. I rubbed my eyes as a small house came into focus. Smoke rose up from its brick chimney and a few people were mounting their horses, ready to continue on their journey. This was the inn Robin had mentioned.<p>

Robin reined in his horse as we stopped in front of the inn. He dismounted as he called to the rider next to us: "Little John, see to my horse. I'm going to tend to Regina."

Little John nodded, coming over to help me dismount. I leaned against Robin, clutching my heart close. He guided me to the front door.

I looked up at him. "Will the innkeeper be okay taking in a fugitive from the Queen?"

"Trust me, milady, you wouldn't be the first fugitive to stay in this inn. Besides, he owes me a favor." Robin opened the door and we stepped inside.

The innkeeper was a rotund man with a long face covered by a gray beard. He approached us as we entered the building. "Robin! So good to see you, my man. Who is your friend?"

"Never mind who she is. She's been through a great ordeal and needs a bathe, a warm meal and a soft bed. Can you do that?" Robin asked.

Nodding, the innkeeper summoned a serving girl to help me. "Go draw a bath and find her something clean to wear," he ordered.

She hurried off and Robin held me as the innkeeper showed me to my room for the day. The innkeeper's wife met me in the room. She smiled at Robin. "I'll take over from here. Don't worry."

I didn't want Robin to let me go. But he squeezed my shoulder. "I'll only be down the hall. You'll be safe here," he told me.

The innkeeper's wife and the serving girl helped me into the bath, scrubbing me clean of the dungeon's grime. A blue linen dress had been located for me and I slipped into it, cinching it with a white ribbon. The serving girl brushed my hair, braiding it to keep it back from my face. She nodded. "There you go, ma'am. Dinner'll be downstairs."

* * *

><p>Robin was waiting for me and I slid into the seat across from him. He smiled at me. "Feel better?"<p>

"I'll feel better when this is back where it belongs." I pointed to the sack I placed down next to my plate. I wasn't letting it out of my sight.

He nodded before motioning to my plate, laden with meats, potatoes and vegetables. "Eat up. You need the nourishment."

I knew he was right—I had been sustained on bread and weakened ale for too long. My body needed the proteins, starches and other nutrients laid out on my plate. So I picked up my fork and began eating, knowing not to go too fast or I'd make myself sick.

After several bites, I looked up at Robin and realized he didn't have a plate. I frowned. "Aren't you eating?"

"Not yet. I'll have something before we leave later," he said. "Don't worry. You eat."

I continued to eat, but had to ask Robin something. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Well, when I returned to the ballroom after checking on Roland, I noticed you hadn't. So I went out into the gardens to find you." Robin frowned. "I found your knife on the ground and a little bit away was your pearls."

"_Your_ pearls," I corrected.

He continued his story as if he didn't hear my little interjection. "I knew something terrible had happened, so I hurried inside to fetch help. Blue confirmed that there were traces of magic hanging in the gardens and believed you had been transported to the Winter Palace.

"I wanted to go immediately after you but we knew any rescue operation would need to be approved by Charming and Snow. But no one wanted to interrupt their wedding night. So we spent the night planning how to rescue you while we waited for the morning. Once the sun rose, Granny told Snow and Charming what had happened. They approved the operation immediately and we prepared to leave."

"What about Roland?" I dabbed my mouth with the napkin provided, frowning. "Who is minding him?"

"Red and Granny. I wasn't going to send for Hilda. We had no time and I didn't think she'd come if she knew…well…"

"That you were coming to rescue me," I finished. He nodded and a sighed. "But was I worth the chance of leaving Roland an orphan?"

Robin grabbed my hands and looked me right in the eye. "You have only been with us a short time, yes. But we never leave our friends behind. You are our friend and even had death been a certainty, you are still worth it."

His gaze and the tone in his voice sent shivers down my spine. My breath hitched and a knot twisted in my stomach. I withdrew my hands. "I'm full. I think I'll go to bed now."

"Of course. We're going to leave before dawn. I shall wake you when it's time to leave. But if you wake before then, Little John and I are sharing a room down the hall from you. Please, do not hesitate to bother us," Robin said. He stood with me. "Pleasant dreams, milady."

* * *

><p>I was fortunate to fall into a dreamless sleep due to how tired I was. The nightmares were going to come, I knew, once I began recalling what I had been put through at Zelena's hands. But I was grateful when I awoke several hours later that I didn't have to deal with them now.<p>

Shadows swathed the room and my fire had gone out. A chill settled in my room but I didn't want to get up to rekindle the fire. Or to find the water closet, though my bladder demanded it. Especially as I made out drunken singing coming from downstairs.

But my bladder won the war. I pushed back the covers and raced across the floor in an attempt to keep out the cold. As I swung open the door, I tripped over something on the floor. I was unable to regain my balance and landed on something warm yet firm. Something that went "oof" upon contact.

"Milady? Are you hurt?" Robin left his head to look me in the eyes. He had a concerned look in them.

"Me? I fell on you! Are you hurt?"

He shook his head. "I've been through worse. Don't worry about me."

"Okay. So why are you outside my door?"

"Them." Robin motioned to the lower level with his head. "A group of highwaymen came in and proceeded to get rip-roaring drunk. The innkeeper's already sent his female serving staff home and his wife is in their chambers with the door locked. I feared they might go searching and find you. So I'm sleeping outside your door as a deterrent."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." The concern in his eyes was replaced with a twinkle and he gave me an impish smile. "So what brings milady out this fine evening?"

"Nature calls."

"Ahh. Yes, well, if we stand up, I'll escort you to my room. There's a necessary in there you can use."

It was then I realized I was still lying on top of him in nothing but my shift. Heat flooded through me as I scrambled to stand. "Sorry about that."

"No problems, milady." Robin stood and held out his arm to me. "Shall we?"

I looped my arm through his, still flushed and wishing I had a robe to wear. "Thank you. And I hate to impose, but my fire went out…"

"No imposition at all. We'll get that fire back up and you warmed before I force you back out in the cold so we can continue our journey. The drunken revelry shouldn't last much longer judging by how off-key and slurred their singing is," Robin said.

Little John let us into the room and I was relieved to use their necessary. I stumbled out, using the ewer to wash my hands. Robin was nowhere to be seen and my confusion must've been clear on my face as Little John smiled. "He went to tend to your fire, Regina. I'll bring you back to your room."

I nodded and as we stepped into the hallway, I realized it was quieter. Little John noticed as well. "The ale is making them sleepy now. We'll probably leave in a few hours."

"I agree." Robin stepped out of my room. He bowed to me. "Your fire is roaring again. It should let you sleep for a couple more hours before we have to prepare."

"Thank you," I said, resisting the urge to kiss his cheek. It wouldn't do to keep encouraging his feelings, I knew. Not when I wasn't going to reciprocate them.

I slipped back into the room, which was warmer now. The bed looked both inviting and terrifying. REM sleep was inevitable and I feared the nightmares. _Stop it, Regina. You're a grown woman. Nightmares can't hurt you_, I scolded myself.

Lying down, I pulled the covers over my head like I did as a girl who believed there were monsters living in both her closet and under her bed. Only I was now in a place where monsters were real and one was after me. I prayed the blankets here were as magical as everything else, able to protect me from the nightmares.

* * *

><p>The blanket worked. Between the time I closed my eyes and the time Robin shook me awake, I had no nightmares.<p>

It was still dark and Robin held a candle as he stood over the bed. He motioned to the door, where a person-shaped shadow stood. "The drunks are sound asleep. Someone is going to help you dress and Much will escort you to the stables. Are you ready to travel?"

"I'm ready to go home," I responded. It was strange but after a month or so of living there, the palace had become my home.

Robin nodded. "Then I'll see you down at the stables, milady."

He left me and the innkeeper's wife came in to help me dress. As she tied my cinch, I glanced over my shoulder at her. "I'm sorry I won't be able to return your dress."

"Ain't mine so no need to worry. Some guest left it a few months ago. Besides, we'll clean the dress you came in and keep it for the next poor soul what needs a fresh change of clothing." She ran a hand over my hair. "You want me to fix your braid?"

It was a few days to the palace, I knew, and I'd have no access to a comb. "Yes, please. As tight as possible, if you can."

"Of course." She let my hair out of the braid and ran a comb through it again, getting rid of the knots that had formed while I slept. Once my dark hair was smooth, she parted it three ways and plaited it as tight as possible. It pulled a bit at my hairline but I didn't care. As long as it made it through most of my journey, I would put up with any discomfort.

I thanked the woman, who started to clean the room, before I stepped out into the hallway. Much met me at the stairs with a cloak. "I had a spare in my sack. Here you go."

Taking the cloak, I doubted Much just happened to have one. I wondered which highwayman was going to wake from his drunken slumber to find his cloak gone but I didn't say anything. Instead, I just followed him out of the inn to where the others were waiting.

Robin was already atop his horse when I got there so Much helped me mount. Once again, I sat in front as Robin wrapped an arm around me. He glanced at my cloak before looking at Much, who shrugged. Much mounted his own horse before we started the next leg of our journey.

* * *

><p>We rode hard through the forest, fearing Zelena's retribution for the raid on her castle and my running away. Everyone kept an eye on the skies in case her flying monkeys made an appearance. Meals were quick and we only napped for short periods of time before resuming our ride. Robin held me tight as he urged his horse on toward the castle. I clutched my heart close to my chest, eager to have it inside there once again.<p>

On the third day, we approached our final destination as the sun began to set. The Palace loomed before us and I let out a sigh of relief. I leaned against Robin's chest, closing my eyes. He wrapped his arm tighter around me. "Are you well, milady?"

"Just relieved."

He chuckled. "I imagine so. But do you need a moment's rest?"

"I wouldn't advise it, Robin. We need to get her inside, lest the Queen's evil creatures come after us." Friar Tuck kept an eye on the skies.

Robin nodded and glanced down at me. "Can you make it, milady?"

"I can manage. Even without my heart." I glanced at the pouch I held in my hands. My heart continued to beat inside it. I wouldn't feel better until it was back inside me.

"Regina? Milady? Is something wrong?" Robin's voice was close to my ear.

I continued to stare at the bag. "I'm holding my heart. I would say something is wrong."

He chuckled. "True. Don't worry, we'll put everything right soon."

* * *

><p>We entered the courtyard where a little welcome party was waiting for me. Red and Happy surrounded the horse while Granny and Snow hung back. As they asked their questions, Robin dismounted. He held his hand up to me, helping me down. My feet hit the ground and I almost collapsed in relief.<p>

Snow rushed forward. "Regina! Are you hurt? What did Zelena do to you?"

"Just decide to separate my heart from my body." I held up the bag containing the organ in question. "I'd like to be reunited with it."

"I didn't feel comfortable putting it back in." Robin came to stand behind me. "Perhaps Blue…?"

Snow nodded. "Follow me."

Robin kept close to me, a gloved hand on the small of my back, as Snow led us into the room where she met with her council. She pulled out a chair for me. "Have a seat, Regina. Blue should arrive soon enough."

"Thank you." I placed the bag in front of me. Even though we were safe, I wasn't letting it out of my sight.

Robin sat down next to me. Surprised, I turned to him. "You don't have to stay. I'm sure you want to see Roland."

"I can see him in a little bit, after you have your heart back." He took my hand and squeezed it.

I smiled. "Thank you, Robin. For everything."

"For you, milady, anything." He raised my hand to his lips.

Blue flitted into the room before growing full-sized. She smiled at me. "Regina, it's good to see you safe and sound. What is it you need?"

I didn't say anything and just held out the bag. Blue's eyes grew wide. "Oh dear. Hand it over and we'll put it back where it belongs."

I placed the bag in her outstretched hand. She pulled out my heart. It beat in her hands, its red glow casting a shadow on my face. Blue approached me and Robin took my hand. I squeezed it as Blue shoved my heart back into my chest.

I gasped as everything returned to normal. My heart beat inside my chest and it felt like everything had come in clearer, like I had adjusted the antenna on the TV set. Robin hugged me as tears fell down my cheeks. I glanced up at Blue. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Get some rest, Regina." Blue shrunk back down to her normal size.

Robin kept his arm around me. "I'll take you to your room. Do you want me to carry you?"

"Wait, Robin. Not just yet." Charming led the council in the room. He stared right at me. "We need to talk with Regina."

Robin tightened his hold. "Now? She needs rest."

"I know, but we need to determine what sort of risk we are looking at." Charming did look remorseful at preventing me from getting into bed.

I placed my hand on Robin's arm. "I'm fine. The sooner I do this, the sooner I can get to bed."

Snow rushed forward and hugged me. "I was so worried about you. Thank goodness you're not hurt."

Once again, it struck me odd that Snow cared for me after knowing me for such short a time. But Granny's words the day of the wedding came back to me. She had such few female friends, she couldn't lose one of us. Of course, I was also coming to believe it was just Snow's personality—despite what her stepmother had done to her.

Snow released me and Robin helped me back to my seat. He sat down next to me and Red took my other side. She held my hand as I recounted my story for everyone. When I was done, Charming leaned back in his chair, contemplating everything I said.

Robin leaned forward. "There, Regina's said her piece. She didn't tell the Queen anything, so we are safe. Now can she go get some rest?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid," Snow answered. "Regina is still in danger. The Queen believes she is a threat and I can tell you that she will stop at nothing to eradicate Regina."

"So what does that mean? I'm always in danger now?" I asked.

Charming nodded. "We're afraid so."

"Is there anything we can do?" Red asked, squeezing my hand.

Snow looked at Blue. "What about that spell you were telling us about? Do you think it'll work on Regina?"

Blue studied me. "It should."

"What spell?" I asked.

"It's a spell I had encouraged their Majesties to use but they turned me down," Blue explained. "It's called Occultum sed Invaderet."

"Hidden in plain sight," I translated, grateful for the Latin classes I chose to take in college.

Blue nodded. "Which is what the spell does. You will become cloaked. Even if you were to stand in front of Zelena, she wouldn't see you. Nor could she use her magic to find you."

"Why didn't you use it?" I asked Snow. If she opted out of it, then what weren't they telling me?

Snow smiled. "Because the spell hides you from everybody. I wasn't going to hide from my subjects or Zelena."

"So no one would be able to see me?" This didn't sound like a good plan after all.

"Well, that's the other part of the spell," Blue continued. "You will be bound to someone you trust, who will have to reveal you to others. Otherwise, you will pass undetected."

She landed on the table, approaching me. "So, Regina, who will be the person who will keep you secret?"

My eyes wide, I scanned the table. Their faces blurred together until I reached Robin's. His blue eyes bore into me and I could see the determination in them. "I will," he volunteered.

"Thank you," I whispered. He nodded before turning to Charming.

"Can I take Regina to her rooms now? She needs her rest," Robin said.

Red agreed. "Zelena isn't banging down the door, so I think we can give Regina a good night's rest."

"Of course. Sleep well, Regina. We'll see you in the morning," Charming said.

Red and Granny escorted me to our chambers, Robin following so he could pick up Roland. Once we arrived, Granny directed him to her room while Red brought me to mine. A fire was already fighting against the autumn chill. Red helped me out of my simple gown, taking it to the laundry basket as I changed into a fresh shift. There was a plate filled with cold meats but I only nibbled it before falling into bed.

It was good to be home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, who has been watching Galavant to fill their Once void? I know I have. I would love to see Queen Magdalena have a meeting with Regina. Also, last weekend, YouTube suggested I watch "Prince Charming" starring a young Sean Maguire as a womanizing prince who is cursed to be a frog. It's campy but cute. There's also a speech Maguire's character gives at the end that I can totally imagine Robin giving Regina.

I'd like to give a side note to sayaa, the guest who reviewed in Spanish. Thank you for your review! Unfortunately, I don't understand Spanish. I ran your review through Google Translate but that didn't make much sense. What I did get is that you're enjoying my story. Thank you so much.

Thanks, of course, to everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed, commented, etc.


	11. Pretending

_Keeping secrets safe  
>Every move we make<em>

_Will we ever have our happy ending?  
>Or will we forever only be pretending?<em>

("Pretending," _Glee_)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Pretending<p>

_I was ba_c_k in the Winter Palace, in Zelena's parlor. Zelena herself, as well as her wicked mother, were nowhere to be seen. I moved about, trying to find the door to the secret prison. Perhaps I could save Belle from this awful place._

_ As I studied the wall, I heard a cough behind me. My heart sped up as I turned around. No one was there, but the coughing continued. I searched for it and my heart stopped as my blood ran cold. _

_ Daniel lay on the floor, his face ashen. He was struggling for air and clutching his chest. I knelt next to him, grabbing his hand. "What's wrong? Daniel, where does it hurt?"_

_ He groaned in response. There was no blood, no visible injuries. So what was wrong with him?_

_ "It's his heart, dear." The voice froze me—Mother. _

_ I turned around to find Mother standing behind me. No, it wasn't Mother. This woman was wearing a long black satin gown that grew wider in the skirts. It wasn't something my mother would wear. No, this was Cora, Zelena's mother. And in her hands was a glowing red heart. _

_ Daniel's heart. _

_ "Give it back," I pleaded. "Give me his heart."_

_ Cora tsked. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Would you care to tell her why, daughter?" _

_ "Yes, Mother." Zelena emerged from the shadows. "I told you, Regina, that there would be consequences. And your husband is paying for you." _

_ "No. Leave him alone. It's me you want." _

_ Zelena's smile was terrifying. "I like the pleading. Keep going. It won't help, but it'll make this more pleasurable." _

_ I clutched Cora's skirts, begging her to give me my husband's heart. She smiled and squeezed it until it became dust in her hand. Behind me, Daniel gasped. I crawled over to his body. He was still and his blue eyes stared up at the ceiling. I knew he was dead. _

_ Lying my head on his chest, I sobbed while Cora and Zelena laughed in delight. I felt Zelena crouching behind me. "Too bad about your husband. At least you have that dashing rogue as back up." _

_ What did she mean? I lifted my head and through tear-filled eyes I saw Robin lying a few feet away from Daniel. His limbs were akimbo and his face was turned toward me. I saw the same nothingness in his blue eyes that I saw in Daniel's. Robin was dead as well. _

_ "Oh, wait," Zelena said. "You don't." _

I sat up, panting as Zelena's awful laughter echoed in my head. My returned heart beat against my chest as if trying to escape again. As my eyes darted about the room, I took in my surroundings. Four poster bed, trunk, white wardrobe, vanity…I was in my room in Snow's palace. I was far away from Zelena and her mother. So was Daniel, safe in another world. Though I longed to see him just to assure myself of that.

Someone knocked on my door before opening it. Red stuck her head in. "Regina? Are you all right? Granny and I thought we heard…Have you been crying?"

Raising my hand to my cheek, I found it was wet. "I was in the dream. I guess I started crying for real."

"Nightmare?" Red stepped inside, closing my door behind her. She hopped up onto my bed and took my hand. "It was to be expected."

"I know and I did. But it was still awful."

Red hugged me and I enjoyed the comfort. She pulled away. "You hungry? Granny has some breakfast outside for you."

"Thank you. Is there a fresh change of clothing for me?"

"Yes, there is. Get out of bed and I'll help you." Red climbed out of my bed and I followed her, ready to put the nightmare behind me.

It felt good to be back in my own clothing again. Red helped me into a simple brown dress that was still far more elegant than the dresses I had been wearing the past week. Part of me was sad that I wasn't going to see my purple ball gown again but in the end, it was just a dress. There would probably be more balls and more gowns before I returned home at the Midsummer.

* * *

><p>Granny left a tray of food on the table for me and I smelled sausages as well as eggs. My stomach rumbled and my mouth watered just looking at my meal. "Oh, this is great," I said.<p>

Red chuckled as someone knocked on the door. "I'll go see who that is. You eat."

I sat down, taking a bit of sausage to chew while putting some eggs onto my plate. Red crossed to the door, opening it. I could see Robin standing on the other side. "Good morning, Red," he said. "We were hoping to see Regina."

Roland leaned past Red, his face lighting up when he saw me. He ran toward me, despite his father's command not to do so. I pushed my chair back to catch him as he launched himself into my lap. He knelt on my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck. "I missed you, Lady Regina."

"I missed you too, Roland." I hugged him back.

"I'm glad Papa rescued you."

I smiled at Robin over his son's dark curls. "Me too."

"Roland, why don't you come with me? Maybe there are cookies in the kitchens," Red said.

Roland looked torn. He stared up at me but I had seen how his eyes lit up when Red mentioned cookies. So I set him down. "Go ahead. I think your Papa wants to talk to me about stuff that would bore a kid anyway."

"Will you play with me later?" Roland asked, big brown eyes pleading with me.

I nodded. "Of course. I'll come find you when I'm ready."

Appeased with the promise of playtime, Roland took Red's hand and the two left. Robin closed the door behind them before taking the chair across from me. I held out some sausages to him but he shook his head. "I ate already. Thank you, though."

"Suit yourself. More for me." I had no shame in digging into my eggs. Not with how famished I still was.

Robin smiled. "I'm glad to see your appetite is healthy, milady. We were worried about what they were feeding you. If they fed you."

"They did, but not much. I need to replenish what I lost." I looked around at my breakfast. "Some fruit would've helped, but I can always grab some from the kitchens later."

He laughed before growing serious. Reaching into his sack, he pulled something out. "By the way, I wanted to return this to you."

I took my knife from him and held it close. "Thank you. I feel safer with this back now."

"I feel better knowing you have it back as well." Robin shifted a bit and for the first time since I met him, he refused to meet my eyes.

Putting my knife to the side, I focused on him. "What's wrong, Robin?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

He sighed. "You're right. It's about the spell."

"What about it?"

"A few of us continued to discuss it after you went to sleep. I know we probably should've waited for you but there were just a few details to work out."

"Like?"

"We agreed it is best if only a few of us know about the spell. So only the council and the Merry Men will know."

I nodded. "That makes sense. So what's the problem?"

"Everyone else," he sighed. "We wondered how to explain how much time we would suddenly be spending together."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "We already spend a lot of time together."

"True. Which is why it wouldn't be too weird to disguise the binding spell as a marriage."

I blinked a few times. "Wait, we're going to pretend to be husband and wife?"

"Essentially," he said. "Of course, you'd have to move into the rooms Roland and I share. We'd also have to wear rings and you'll be addressed as Lady Locksley."

"Right. Of course." My stomach flip-flopped at the idea, which made me nervous. I just wasn't sure what I was so nervous about. So I tried to find one. "What about Roland?"

Robin closed his eyes. "We're going to have to lie and tell him that you're his mother. I don't like having to do it, but I don't have much of a choice."

I understood. Roland was only four years old. He wouldn't be able to comprehend what was going on between his father and me. There was also a chance he could tell the wrong person about the spell. Our farce of a marriage was our best option, no matter how much it made me uneasy. Part of me still felt like it was betraying Daniel.

So I took a deep breath. "If it would be better, I could choose someone else. Red or Granny, perhaps? Then neither of us would have to really lie."

I expected him to look relieved. However, Robin looked hurt. "If that's what you wish, I'll respect it."

"Robin…" I tried to plead with him as he stood.

He held up his hand. "You don't have to explain anything, Regina. We've thrown a lot at you since you've returned and it hasn't been a day. You need time to think. I understand."

Before I could protest, Robin left the room. Once the door shut behind him, the room seemed too small. I had to get out and go somewhere…anywhere…else. My eyes landed on my bow and quiver. Grabbing them, I hurried out myself.

* * *

><p>Down at the practice area, I fired off arrow after arrow. One arrow would have a reason to continue to use Robin for the spell, the next had a reason to use either Granny or Red. I trusted Granny and Red—both had shown me nothing but kindness since I arrived. But the same could be said of Robin as well. I always found I could tell him anything and knew he wouldn't judge me for it.<p>

I knew his feelings for me were more than platonic. He would never act on it for he was an honorable man, something I admired him for. I had, though, planned to put more distance between us in order to keep his flames from being fanned. Would this do that?

Then there was Roland. He deserved to have a mother but not one who planned to disappear from his life in seven months. It wouldn't be fair to have him bond with me in that time only for me to break his young heart. At the same time, though, we had already bonded. I loved spending time with him. This would allow me to do it more.

I fired off my last arrow and had to go collect them from the targets. As I did, I focused on myself. I recalled my time spent in the Queen's dungeons, hoping to be rescued. The one person I knew would come for me was Robin and he did.

I guess, then, I had my answer.

* * *

><p>"Lady Regina! Lady Regina!" Roland's high, eager voice met my ears. I turned around to find him running toward me with several other children following. I caught him as he leaped up, laughing the entire time. He wound his arms around my neck. "Can we play now? Please?"<p>

The other children stared up at me, pleading with their eyes. I laughed and nodded. "Fine. We can play for a little bit."

Cheers rose up from the children and I put Roland down. I made my hands look like claws and made a scary face. "I'm the mean ogre and I'm going to catch you!"

They shouted and began running. I gave chase, though not as fast as I could go. It wouldn't be fair to them if I overtook them in a few strides. We chased each other around and I caught Pinocchio, making him the Ogre. He wanted to be rid of being the Ogre as soon as possible and so went after Roland, the smallest of the children. I watched the two boys ran circles around each other before Pinocchio took a chance. He snapped out his hand, grabbing Roland's shirt.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow-motion. Roland lost his footing and began to tumble to the ground. I tried to race toward him to catch him but I was too late. He landed on his arm and I thought I heard a sickening crunch. As I gathered him in my arms, he began to cry from the pain.

Pinocchio's face turned white. "I'm sorry, Lady Regina. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know. It was an accident." I felt Roland's arm and he kept whimpering in pain. Muttering my apologies and soothing words, I determined that he hadn't broken anything but rather had sprained his wrist.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Pinocchio still hovered over me, on the verge of tears.

Roland started crying. "I want Papa!"

"I'll get him!" Pinocchio took off before I could stop him. So instead, I cuddled Regina closer and ran my hand through his hair. The other children sat down around me, trying to comfort their friend as best they could.

"Roland!" Robin's voice echoed over the field. I glanced up to find him running toward us at full speed. Pinocchio followed, trying to keep up. But his legs were too small to keep up with a grown man fueled by the adrenaline of a panicked father.

Robin knelt next to me, taking his son into his arms. He held Roland close, a hand cradling his head. "It's okay, boy. I'm here."

I stood, clapping a hand on Pinocchio's shoulder as she panted. "Come on. I'll escort you back to your own father before I go get some healing potion for Roland."

Pinocchio nodded and I glanced back at Robin, who was still cradling his crying son. It was a sight that made my heart hurt and I had to swallow past a lump forming in my throat. "I'll see you in your rooms, Robin."

* * *

><p>I found Robin's rooms easy enough as they weren't too far from the ones I shared with Granny and Red. Something told me that wasn't a coincidence. When I entered them, I found Robin in his son's room. Robin had laid Roland on his bed, the boy still whimpering in pain. Roland's arm rested on a pillow, elevating it.<p>

He looked up at Robin. "Can you sing me a lullaby?"

"Of course, my boy." Robin sat on the edge of Roland's bed. Neither noticed me lurking by the door and so I tried to keep out of sight to listen to Robin's singing. I had to admit he was a good song, better than I would've thought. He sang some old lullaby that sounded a bit like "Hush, Little Baby." My eyes teared up as I remembered Dad singing it to me when I was sick, even when I was no longer a child let alone a baby.

I stepped away to wipe my eyes as Robin ended his song but I was caught as he called out: "Regina, is something wrong?"

"No," I lied. I held up the bottle. "I have the healing potion."

Robin though stood and crossed the room to me in a few long strides. He cupped my cheek. "You can tell me."

"You have a nice singing voice."

"So nice it moved you to tears?" Robin's thumb brushed a few stray tears from my cheek. "What's really wrong, milady?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "The song…My father used to sing me one just like it."

"It's alright to cry, Regina. I'm the only one here."

"It's fine. I'm fine."

"Regina…"

I held up my hand. "If you keep going, I will start crying and then I won't be able to help Roland. Let's get the potion on his arm."

Robin allowed me to pass and I did my best to rub the potion on Roland's sprained wrist without waking him. He needed his rest. I knew how draining physical pain could be.

Once I was assured the potion worked and Roland was resting comfortably, I joined Robin back in his sitting room. He was leaning against his table, eyes transfixed on a spot on the floor. Concerned, I approached him and placed a hand on his arm. "Robin? Is something wrong?"

I felt his muscles tense up, telling me I had startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up, relaxing when he realized it was me. "Sorry, milady. I'm afraid I was just thinking about Roland and his injury. I was just so worried."

"Of course. But he'll be fine."

Robin nodded before looking at me. "What about you?"

"Me? My heart's back and I had a brief moment of grief. I'm fine now."

"For now, you mean. The Queen wants you. Dead, preferably, I have no doubt."

"And we're back to this." I took a deep breath, realizing it was now or never. "Robin, I…"

He held up his hand. "No, wait, Regina. There's something I feel I must say. In the Winter Palace, I was in that room for longer than you know. I saw what she did to you—how she hurt and humiliated you. It took everything I had to not run out and kill her for fear her evil mother would kill you before I could kill her. I vowed to always keep you safe, no matter what I had to do.

"So," Robin said as he took my hands. "If that means I have to fool my son, then so be it. I just hope forgives me."

I took a deep breath. "You mean us. I've decided to continue with you as my choice. Since I've arrived here, you've been the most concerned about me and my wellbeing. I do trust you the most of everyone here."

He smiled, revealing his dimples. I gave in this time, kissing his cheek. His scruff scratched but I found I didn't mind like I did when Daniel forgot to shave.

"Well, I guess we should tell the others," Robin said. "We have a spell that needs to be cast. And soon."

* * *

><p>We agreed to undergo the spell the next night. It gave me time to move my things from my room with Granny and Red to Robin's room. He had apologized when we realized I wouldn't be able to have my own room. "I can sleep on the floor if you want," he offered.<p>

I shook my head. "We're adults, Robin. I think we can share a bed."

"Of course, milady." Robin glanced at his room. "And I do believe it will be big enough so that neither of us will touch during the night."

"I'm not worried about anything," I said, though I fiddled with my pearls. Robin had given them back to me after having them fixed. He insisted I no longer had a reason to refuse them and I realized he was right. If I was to pretend to be his wife, it would make sense for me to wear the pearls.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You're worried about something."

"It's not our sleeping arrangements, Robin."

"Then it's the spell."

"Of course it's the spell," I snapped. Sighing, I shook my head. "Sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"No, you shouldn't." He stepped closer to me, taking my hand. "You should talk to me about it instead. I promise it'll make you feel better."

I gave him a withering look but he didn't budge. My shoulders sagged as I collapsed into a nearby chair. "Fine. I'm about to become invisible to everyone unless you decide to tell them I'm there. But what if it doesn't work? What if no one—not even you—can see me? What then?"

"Then we get working on how to reverse the spell and put everything right," Robin replied.

But I wasn't done. "Or what if it doesn't work at all? That everyone can see me and Zelena can track me? What then?"

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. How do you feel about living in the woods?"

"Robin, be serious."

He moved his chair closer to me and lowered his voice. "I am. Before I pledged my loyalty to Snow and Charming, my men and I lived in our own little village in the middle of the forest. No one found us until the Sheriff abducted Marian. I can disappear and take you with me. Whatever will be necessary to uphold my vow, I'll do it."

Warmth spread though my lower body at the intense look he gave me. I licked my dry lips, nodding. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Alan-a-dale arrived to sit with Roland while Robin and I were at the ceremony to enact the spell. The musician smiled, raising my hand to his lips. "Good luck, milady."<p>

"Thank you, Alan. And for watching Roland."

"For Roland, anything," he replied. "I love spending time with the lad, though I do expect him to remain asleep while I'm here."

Robin approached us. "Alan, if you need anything…"

Alan nodded. "I know, Robin. The others are prepared to come help at a moment's notice. But let's be honest—Roland's never been a handful. I doubt I'll have any problems. So stop stalling and go!"

He pushed us from the room and Robin led down several hallways. I noted we were going in the opposite direction from the council room. Rather, we stopped in front of a small wooden door. "Where does this lead?" I asked.

"A room at the top of the North Tower. That's where Charming said to meet him." Robin opened the door and grabbed a torch from the wall. The flame illuminating the dark, dank and drafty stairwell, revealing it to be very narrow. "You'll have to go ahead of me. We won't fit side-by-side."

He handed me the torch before pulling out his knife. I glanced down at it, my eyes growing wide. When I looked back up, Robin was still solemn. "Can't take any chances."

Worry consumed me again and I wasn't sure if I shook from nerves or the cold. My hand found Robin's and he squeezed it. "Don't worry," he whispered. "We'll be fine. We're almost there."

Charming met us at the top of the staircase. He took the torch away from me and the fire illuminated his own blue eyes, showing the concern in them. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath as I nodded. Reaching out, I grabbed Charming's free hand. "I want to thank you. I know you don't trust me, so I appreciate the fact you're all protecting me like this."

Charming's expression softened. "No, I didn't trust you at first. But you showed us loyalty in the Queen's palace and protected us, risking your life. I'd say you earned that trust. The least we can do is protect you now."

He escorted us into a large, circular room. A large wooden desk sat in the center, bathed in moonlight. A bowl filled with something that looked like water sat on it, a silver ribbon soaking in it. Those witnessing the ceremony—the council as well as Little John and Much—stood around the desk.

"It's almost ready. Once the potion absorbs enough moonlight, we can begin," Blue said.

I studied the bowl again and realized the liquid inside was nothing like water. Its texture was too thick, almost gel-like, and pulsated blue and silver. My life had gone from fairy tale to fantasy novel. Staring at the bowl, I asked: "Will this hurt?"

"No." Blue floated down to be level with my head. "I understand it is painless. It may tickle, though."

A spattering of nervous laughter broke out but I remained somber. My stomach was twisted in knots and I felt nauseous. I wanted to get this over with and go back to Robin's rooms.

"Robin, I need you and Regina to stand in the moonlight as well. And you need to face each other," Blue said.

He placed his hand on my back, turning me toward him. "Like this?" he asked.

"Yes. Now, clasp your right hands." Blue tugged on our hands so I grabbed Robin's like I was giving him a handshake.

Blue flew over to the bowl. "Prince Charming, can you take the ribbon and wrap it around their hands?"

Charming removed the ribbon and I noticed nothing dripped off it. Whatever was in the bowl had coated it well. It made the ribbon cool to the touch but as he kept wrapping it tighter, it grew warmer. I stared at it, my breaths coming in short gasps.

"Regina, look at me." Robin's voice was soft yet firm. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled. "Just focus on me. Nothing else."

My breathing evened out as low chanting echoed around us. The ribbon binding our hand grew hotter as it began to emit a white light. Pins and needles ran up my arm and through my body, growing more intense as the light grew brighter. I held my breath, fearing we were going to explode.

I jerked forward, crashing into Robin's chest. He wrapped his free arm around me as he buried his face in my hair. The light engulfed us and we waited for it to die down, entwined together.

Silence descended upon as the tingling sensation died down. I opened my eyes to find Robin watching me. "How are you feeling, milady?" he asked, voice soft.

"I don't feel much different," I replied with a frown. "Do you think it worked?"

"Robin? Is…Is Regina still in the room?" Snow stepped forward, eyes searching the room. Searching for me. Panic-filled, they returned to Robin. "Nothing happened to her during the spell, right? We saw the bright light and then…"

He released our hands—making me realize the ribbon had disappeared—and placed on one Snow's shoulder. "Peace, Your Highness. Regina is fine. Yes, she's here. She's standing right next to me."

Snow turned to me, her eyes growing wide. I heard gasps from the others as she stepped forward. "Regina. I can see you now!"

She embraced me and I realized the spell worked. I still hadn't decided if that was a good thing or not. Life was going to be very interesting for the next seven months.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Everyone surviving the hiatus? I know I'm doing my best. I have plans to go see Into the Woods tonight with a friend so hopefully that'll help with the fairy tale aspect I've been missing. And all the wonderful fanfics I've been reading have helped with the Outlaw Queen aspect. (I really should start reviewing or commenting though. Sorry, authors!) If you need any OQ fic recs, my I do Fanfic Rec Friday on my tumblr. So far, it's mostly been OQ fics, but that might change as time goes on. (I do, after all, read some Captain Swan fics).

Speaking of tumblr, I just realized I didn't have my ask on this entire time! It's on now, so don't be afraid to stop by and say hi!

Thanks and love to everyone who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this story! You all keep me going (as well as the fact that I love writing this story)!

-Mac


End file.
